Challenge of 100 Tales
by Gingerstar14
Summary: I took Frostfoot-Dreamleaf's challenge and am racing against her,and all the other authors. Amberleaf may have one but I'm counting on second place!
1. Beginning

**I took Frostfoot-Dreamleaf's challenge!!! This will be Awesome!!! anyway, so yeah. I have to write 100 stories and fast, cause I have to beat her and RiverLee. I probably won't update any other stories for a while, besides the fact that I must re-find my old files...so, wish me luck!! (if you want to join, pm me or reveiw) **

**Beginning**

A soft paw poked my side. I raised my head to see the furry face of Brambletalon staring at me. "Frostleaf has been begging for you all night."

I leaped up, my fur standing on end. "Well, why didn't you get me before, mouse-brain?" I hissed.

Brambletalon shrank back. "Jadeleaf said you needed your rest," the gray tabby tom growled. "And anyway, those poppy seeds you took really knocked you out." his whiskers twitched with amusement, and I caught a glimpse of the old Brambletalon, before his mate Featherstorm died.

I flicked him with my tail and headed out of the warriors den. Mousepaw and Thunderpaw were playing by their den, and my apprentice raised her eyes as I approached. "Are you going to see Frostleaf?" Mousepaw asked eagerly.

"Yes Mousepaw." I simply replied, "And I've asked Breezeblade to take over your training until she is well again." With that I continued to the nursery, where my mate lay. She was panting hard. Unknown to me, after a battle in the camp, she had started labor, but her kits had not yet come.

"Li-on-flash," she choked out. Jadeleaf, the medicine cat, crouched near her. "I-want-ed you,"

"Hush," Jadeleaf ran her tail down my mate's flank. I padded near and lay beside her. Memories flashed through my mind; the day we became mates, when we found out she was having kits, all the laughs we shared and fun we had as apprentices. Suddenly the golden she-cat sat bolt upright. "I can see her kits coming!"

It nearly killed me to watch as Frostleaf began panting, her flanks heaving as she fought for breath. She let out a screech of pain. I tensed, my claws dug deep into the nursery floor. Soon a kit was by Jadeleaf. She pushed it toward me. "Lick," she commanded. I began licking my kit's fur to stimulate breathing. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Blood was flowing around Jadeleaf as she worked to help get the next kit out. Finally it was beside me as well, and Moonflower padded over to help lick its fur clean. But I was more concerned about the blood. Where was it coming from?

Jadeleaf backed up, her paws leaving smudges of blood from where she sat in it. Soon it soaked the whole nursery floor. Frostleaf was dying! "StarClan no!" I screeched. Memories fluttered in my head...

_Mother was lying on the patch of moss. Jadepaw and Grasstail crouched near her, her breaths coming in deep gasps. My father stood beside me, watching his mate with round eyes. _

_"Fluttertail! Fluttertail no!" Grasstail yowled his grief for his sister. "I am so sorry Bladetalon..." My father let out a screech and collapsed near my mother. Mother was dead? But she was still so young, younger than my father. Grief crashed over me, but I could not get the vision from my mind, that deep, dark, glistening blood... _

At last Jadeleaf let out a sigh. "I am sorry, Lionflash. Frostleaf will not survive." I shook my head. She had cobwebs pressed along the white she-cats rump and flank, but they were soaked through with blood. Frostleaf was lying motionless. Numb, I padded forward to gaze into the beautiful green eyes for the last time.

"Remember, this is not the end..." she whispered, before giving one last wail and falling still.

"No," I whispered, my voice quiter than ever. "It is the end."

From somewhere in the breeze, wrapping around my two newborn kits, and blinking at me, I saw the ghost of Frostleaf. "Not the end...the beginning."


	2. Wanna Play?

**Ah, its good to write again.**

**Wanna Play?**

Gingerpaw waggled her haunches and leaped over the ditch to land on a small mouse, killing it with a swift bite. Her green eyes gleamed happily as she imagined how impressed her mentor would be with how much prey she bought. Quickly burying it, she headed up toward tallpines to see if there was more prey near twolegplace. Suddenly a strange scent drifted toward her.

"Who's there?" she hissed, crouching. The bracken rustled and a small black tom padded out from a ditch. His emerald eyes flashed playfully.

"My name's Midnight. What's yours?" Gingerpaw sized him up. He was a bit bigger than her, with kitten-soft fur. He could not be much older than her; as she was only an apprentice for about a moon. He seemed friendly enough, and she knew she could fight him off if needed.

"I'm Gingerpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Are you a rogue?"

Midnight shrugged. "You could call me that." He inched forward. "Wanna play?" He flashed a paw and swiped her nose before skipping off into a ditch. Then he peeked back out, his emerald green eyes gleaming unnaturally into hers.

Something inside of Gingerpaw made her loose all precaution and leap forward with a purr and follow, batting at his furry haunches before dodging a swipe with sheathed claws. The two young cats romped happily on, and Gingerpaw didn't notcie that they were drifting farther and farther from ThunderClan's territory.

It wasn't until she realized that they were no longer in the woods but somewhere in twolegplace that she stopped dead, letting Midnight bowl her off of her paws. He stopped and sat up, his emerald eyes gleaming all the more brighter. "Midnight! I must get back to my territory!"

"Oh, it's too late for that," Midnight meowed. To Gingerpaw's horror, his green eyes faded into a deep, bloody red color. His claws extended and shoulders broadened, and she saw that he was not a kitten, but a huge black tom with red eyes. "I've brought someone, Nova!"

A huge blue-gray, even bigger than the black tom in front of her, who she could not even be sure his real name was Midnight, strolled out of the shadows along with two other massive cats. "Very good, Midnight," Nova purred. Gingerpaw realized that a fourth cat, white with brown swirls, was dragging a huge black sac made with twoleg pelts **(a/n a bit confusing, its a luggage bag)** behind him**. **

**Gingerpaw's PoV**

The three other cats opened it and began taking things out. Nova padded up to me and sniffed me over. Then with a massive paw, he aimed a swipe at my head that knocked me to the ground. "It's been a while since you managed to find such a pretty little toy for us."

I let out a hiss, but he silenced me with such a cold glare that I had to look away. "Bring the leash, shackles, spikes, and the ring." Nova meowed commandingly. His blue eyes missed nothing as the cats, one by one, brought over the tools he ordered. "Now, Cow to the right, " he nodded to the brown and white tom, "Raven to the left," the other black tom obeyed, "And Ritz, be ready with the weapons. Midnight at her head." He took up his own place below me.

"All right, Ritz, first bring the leash and the shackles." The brown tom brought a thin twine with a loop on one end, and a sparkling twine that was thicker and in threads. He wrapped the chain around my front paws and gave each end to Cow and Raven. Then he wrapped the leash around my neck and handed it to Midnight. He himself placed a paw on my belly. Nodding to the others, he dug his claws into my belly.

I opened my mouth to yowl, but at that same moment, Midnight yanked hard on the leash, choking the air out of me. I couldn't scream, and my intake of breath made me writhe for air. I began to claw upward, and just as I thought I would faint, Midnight let go. I fell down hard gasping, my lungs feeling on fire. Cow and Raven had me pinned down witht the shackles, but I barely noticed as I was weak with relief when Nova pulled off the leash.

Then he dragged over a hard platform with spikes on it. He picked up a leather strap on it and let it drop onto my tail. I let out a screech as it spike through my poor fur, ripping my tail to shreds. He pressed it in hard and I began to squirm, yowling all the while. Eventually he let it go and pulled it off of my tail. I now knew not to underestimate them, so I awaited the next thing that they would torture me with.

Ritz brought over a thin shiny ring with two smaller shiny rings connected to it. He slid the smaller rings around my back paws, the largest ring parting my fur around the opening. Nova strutted forward and stood over me, his eyes gleaming into mine. And then he violated me. I yowled in pain and pleasure. Again and again, I screeched.

---

Redpaw padded through the forest, her blue eyes searching. "Gingerpaw!" She caught her friend's scent and rushed forward toward tallpines. Suddenly a strange scent drifted toward her. She raised her head to scent the air, then tensed as a young black tom padded out of the undergrowth. "Intruder!" she hissed.

"Hi. No need to hiss," the black tom purred. "I'm Midnight. Who are you?"

"Redpaw..." she meowed cautiously. "But..." she fell silent as he turned his emerald gaze toward her. "I guess you could stay..."

Midnight let out a thin, satisfied purr. "Wanna play?"


	3. So You Think You're Tough, Huh?

**So You Think You're Tough, Huh? **

Lionstar leaped away from Juniperstar, baring his fangs at the new RiverClan leader. "So you think you're tough huh? Well, I'm about to send your Clan running to the nursery!" He brought a golden paw down on her amber-colored head.

Juniperstar went rolling and splashed into the shallows of the lake. She heaved herself to her paws and glared at the WindClan leader. "RiverClan will never give in!" Lionstar let out a roar of laughter and leaped upon the younger cat. Juniperstar nimbly dodged him, but he twisted and leaped again.

A screech ripped through the dark night, and Juniperstar turned to see that Lionstar's deputy, Icepelt, had pinned one of her warriors under the water, and Clawtail was desperately trying to get him away. With a snarl of rage, the leader leaped, but something held her back. She turned to stare into the hard green eyes of Lionstar. The golden leader bit down into her leg until she screamed in agony.

"Retreat!" she gasped, tearing away from his grasp. Icepelt let go of the cat held beneath him, and RiverClan raced down the slope back to their camp. Lionstar and his warriors screeched their victory.

"You're not tough, you're kits!" the scornful tom yowled as the last of the RiverClan warriors disappeared into their territory.

Juniperstar turned her searing gaze to his. "This is not over." and vanished.

--

Over the next few days, RiverClan worked to rebuild their camp. Juniperstar was discussing what to do about the expanding of the warrior's den with Clawtail, her deputy, when Ripplefur rushed into camp, bleeding.

"What happened? Where's Kinktail and the others?" Juniperstar gasped.

"Don't know," Ripplefur panted. "WindClan attacked. They're everywhere! They-"

The young leader raised her tail for silence. "Where is this?" she asked worriedly. What was wrong with WindClan? Didn't they have enough territory for their own? Well, they would pay! Lionstar would see, the coward!

"Right near where we fought before!" Ripplefur gasped. He collapsed, and the medicine cat Yewtail padded forward with some herbs in her mouth.

Juniperstar pressed her nose to his flank before leaping up onto the huge twisted root, where she made announcements, and yowled, "All cats of RiverClan old enough to catch their own prey join together below TwistRoot for a meeting!" she waited impatiently as her Clan gathered, then announced, "We must hurry! WindClan has attacked Ripplefur's patrol! Minnowsweep, take Owlpaw, Greenpaw, Jumppaw, Hawkslash, Rockyslope, Tailspin, Grayheart, and Specklefur. You must find them and back them up. I will join the attack as well."

Minnowsweep dipped his head. "Very well. Come," he swept his silky tail and led the cats Juniperstar named to the camp entrance. They rushed out of camp with their leader at the head. Juniperstar's paws pounded on the grassy slope as she rushed toward the WindClan border. Even before it was in sight, she caught the rank scent of WindClan, and heard the angry screeches of cat fighting cat.

"Attack!" Juniperstar threw back her head and dove forward, leaping into the mass of cats surrounding her own warriors. She found herself face to face with Icepelt, but before she could attack him a golden paw slammed into her head and scent her spinning backward, into the ground. Shaking her head, she turned to once again face Lionstar. "Traitor!"

"I am no traitor! You are a traitor to the warrior code!" Lionstar snarled. "Kit!" Juniperstar lashed out at him but missed, and managed to dodge one of his blows. With a snarl, she struck again, connecting with his nose. The golden warrior reared back, but she slammed into him with all her might and knocked him to the ground.

Lionstar was about to attack again when he froze. He slunk backward, eyes wide, and stared at something behind Juniperstar. She turned to see nothing. With a hoot of laughter, Lionstar raked hot claws down her back. The amber leader was furious. She dropped into a crouch and stared up at the huge tom. "Think you're so tough, RiverClan fool? Well think again!" In the instant he brought his claws down, Juniperstar struck.

She leaped forward and bit down hard into his throat. A gurgling sound came out, but nothing more. His eyes faded, and Juniperstar watched coldly as he lost a life. Moments later he revived, and scrambled to his paws. "And I'll do it again unless-" she stopped as he leaped at her again, but she was ready. Juniperstar dodged and once again struck the fatal blow. "Anything to protect my Clan!"

Once again the massive tom died at his enemies paws, but he did not rise. The sounds of the battle faded as they realized their leader was dead. _Think your so tough, huh?_ His voice rang in her ears one last time.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yes I am."


	4. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

It was dark in the clearing. A few stunted trees and tree trunks surrounded it, the singed grass and leaves all that was left of the forest. The fire had destroyed everything, but that was not what the air of defeat was about. RisingClan had just defeated FallenClan, but at a terrible cost. Evemies and allies alike lay strewn across the clearing, mourning together for what had been lost. A golden tom heaved himself up to his paws and gazed around the camp. It was once filled with undergrowth, and surrounded by a thick barrier of brambles and ferns. But now it looked like a simple shallow dip in the ground, muddied and covered in blood. He summonded all his strength and padded to where his mate lay.

Blood was welled up around her leg, and one eye was closed. "Mistfur?" he nudged her gently. Was she alive? Hope flared in his chest as she stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "Mistfur, its me, Cometflight! Wake up, you must..."

"Cometflight?" she whispered. "It is too late. SkyClan is calling me. But don't forget, we are all fallen if there is not peace." Cometflight flinched. She had said that before, believing only peace could solve their conflict. But they had not listened, and now Oakstar, and many others, were dead.

"Mistfur, no, wake up! Wake up! I'm only half a cat without you-"

"Quit wasting your breath," Whitepaw, the FallenClan deputy hissed, heaving himself to his paws. He had never officially earned a warrior name, being exiled when he was an apprentice, and then joining FallenClan again as their deputy when Scarstar became leader. "She's gone. So are all the others,"

Cometflight didn't move, but Amberleaf, the medicine cat apprentice hissed savagely, "If you ever had a heart you'd feel some sympathy for him. I'm sure your not even upset about what happened!" Whitepaw looked taken aback, being repremanded by the usually gentle she-cat.

"Oh, and this is my fault, is it?" Whitepaw snarled, revealing sharp teeth. He took a threatening pace forward, his ears flattened.

Suddenly a furious snarled sounded. "Shut up all of you! Hasn't this battle proven something to any of you mousebrains?" Thunderstorm, Cometflight's brother snarled, stepping toward the golden tabby. He laid his tail on his shoulder. "We've suffered so much." his voice quieted.

Cometflight rose to his paws again and looked over the cats. "Those who are alive and able to walk," he called, "go to the left side of camp. Those who are terribly injured, and unable to walk, help them over. We need to get the cats treated. Are any more medicine cats alive?"

Amberleaf raised her head to scan the clearing, but her mentor didn't get up. She let out a wail of grief and rushed over to Gingerfoot. "Oh Gingerfoot, Gingerfoot!" she shook her head despairingly, then rose to her paws and padded unsteadily to her den to get her supplies. The cats in the camp began to slowly rise. Cometflight watched with a sinking heart. Besided the others already up, Lizardpaw, Jinkpaw, Rushwing, Sunnysky, Swallowtail, Blueclaw. That was it from his Clan. Kinktail, Snakefang, Rushtail, Robinpaw, and Graypaw from FallenClan. Most of the clearing was littered with bodies. Combining both cats, they were now only a quarter as big as before.

"Cats of the Clans, this is what is left of two great Clans!" Cometflight yowled. "This is what fighting has gotton us!" the cats exchanged bewildered glances. "But I believe that if we form one Clan- LightClan, we will thrive."

"No way, no how-" Whitepaw spat, advancing.

"Shut up mousebrain," Snakefang's voice was scathing. "What will happen if we don't join together? We'll be rogues!"

Rushwing bowed her head. "All is lost!"

Cometflight let out another yowl. "All is not lost. We must join together as one Clan if we are to survive." he looked around. "Who agrees?"

Rushwing stepped forward, along with Jinkpaw, Sunnysky, Rushtail, Robinpaw and Graypaw. Blueclaw and Swallowtail nodded approvingly. "We will join LightClan." Rushwing spoke. "But we'll need a strong leader. Cometflight, will you do it?"

"Yes," Thunderstorm added. "We'll need you."

Cometflight was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Whitepaw, I would like you as my deputy, if you'll allow it."

For a moment the massive black tom was silent, then he nodded very slowly. "Very well. I will support you as deputy of LightClan."

A thin wailing broke out, but not of greif. It rose into a unified yowl, above the gnarled and burned trees. "LightClan! LightClan!" Cometflight raised his head and yowled his truimph. Above him the sky broke out into a light red, the first rays of a glorious sunrise.


	5. Midnight Run

**Gingerstar14: watch out competetors (4 or 5 now, I think.) two hours of typing may earn me ahead of even brackenfurlover. *cough* i was grounded 4 two days *cough* Oh, and I know it's supposed to be Midnight run, as in Running at midnight or something, but I love this idea!!! **

**Midnight, Run!**

It was dank and dark in the cages of the twolegplace. I looked up as a black tom slank forward through the shadows. Scourge? No, this cat was a bit smaller, more my size. It was my newfound friend, Midnight. He strode forward. "Midnight!" I gasped."How did you escape?"

"Shh, Junepaw." Midnight flicked his tail. "Tonight, we escape BloodClan. I'll explain later. All that matters now is to get out. Moonhigh is coming, and thats when they come down for the torture show-but, you knew that." His eyes traced the long scars down my pelt, as well as on his.

He raised a paw and flicked open the latch on my cage. "Come on," he hissed again. "We must leave now, especially with your bad paw."

I winced as I stood up. "I've been resting it, so it's better," I murmured. Then I followed him out of my cage and along the hard stone wall. I followed in silence, as we slunk along the side and past the other sleeping prisioners, rogues and kittypets. When we got to the entrance, he turned back to me.

"Now, this way leads into the dump. We must get past the guards, and for that, we have to know when they switch posts, and the entrance is unguarded for mere seconds. But long enough for us to escape," his blue eyes turned to me. "I'm going for a look. Stay put." I nodded and sat down as he sank onto his haunches as though he were stalking prey, and inched forward to peer around the door. Then he vanished around the corner. The time streched out, and I thought for sure he'd been caught. Just as I was about to look for him, Midnight appeared around the corner again.

"Run, now! Follow me!" I leaped to my paws and dashed full speed after him and found myself in the dump. I raced past the piles of rubbish and garbage**(A/n okay, I know its basically the same thing but who cares?),** all the while following Midnight. I had no clue how he knew the way so well, but this was not the time to ask him. Suddenly the small black cat slowed to a halt and I nearly ran over him. He hissed in my ear, "hurry!" and sank into the ground. For a moment I could only gape at where he had been, then saw a small tunnel leading underground.

"They must be here somewhere," I heard the voice of my torturer, Grappler, somewhere nearby, and panicked. I leaped into the tunnel faster than I ever went. The tunnel was very small, with hardly enough room for both of us, but at least we were safe. Above, I saw Grappler pad past with Yoshi, and then the two toms were gone.

Midnight squeezed past me and peered out. "All clear. Come on!" the small black tom called down to me. I followed him out and looked to see that the clearing was once again deserted. We hurried through the rest of the dump and rushed through the gate. Once past the dump, we sat to catch our breath. "We aren't safe until we get out of twolegplace." Midnight meowed. "Let's go."

Wordlessly, I heaved myself to my paws and followed him through the twolegplace. I was exhausted and lost, and all I could think about was getting home to ThunderClan. Suddenly I heard something that made my blood freeze in my veins: distance yowling, "I picked up their trail!"

Midnight, ahead of me, hadn't heard them. I limped fast as I could, since my pads were now bleeding. I had to catch up to warn him, but if I yowled they'd find us. Midnight picked up his pace. I let out a frusterated hiss. I had to warn him! Then, I saw a white paw stick out from the bush to trip me. "Midnight, run!" I screeched.

"No, I won't leave you!" Midnight snarled, turning to face Bone, the cat who had tripped me up. He leaped out of the bushes and flew at the small black cat. Three others ran out.

"I said run! I can't run, and its no use both of us dying-" but my words were cut off as from somewhere, a huge paw landed on my head and knocked me down. A thick wave of blackness threatened to drown me, and my vision blurred.


	6. Broken Promises

**Gingerstar14: See, what did I tell you? I'm about to work on Frozen now, too. It makes me sad because Comet has been one of my characters for a long time and I know he wouldn't do something like this, but, on with the story!**

**Broken Promises**

Comet was a young tabby ginger tom with green eyes. He was said to be a traveler, but he never confirmed it. He was said to have powers beyond any natural cat, but he was always so humble. And me? I was a rather plucky not-so-attractive gray she-cat, but I was smitten. Comet was staying with MeadowClan, and I couldn't believe it.

"Comet, Cloudpaw, and Longwhisker!" the MeadowClan deputy, Windlash, called. "Could you three go on a hunting patrol?" Comet looked up from where he was slicing a piece of bark with a long talon. Longwhisker rose from the clearing, a small grassy place in the center of the camp. And I padded over from the apprentices' den.

Comet streched luxuriously in the tall green grass, and joined Windlash, Longwhisker, and I. "I'm hungry. Glad to be hunting." he dipped his head to Windlash. "Shall I lead the patrol?"

"Yes, thank you." Windlash meowed. "Be back by moonrise." I glanced at the sun to see that it was just about setting. I followed Comet and Longwhisker through the camp entrance, out into the meadow where we lived.

Longwhisker stopped to scent the air. "I'll head for the LakeClan border, why don't you two hunt near the MistClan border?" he suggested.

"Great idea!" I loved the thought of hunting with Comet. I followed him past the heather patch and up the rise. There, he halted.

"Cloudpaw, would you like me to show you something, just past Clan territory? We could be back by moonrise." he meowed, his green eyes sparkling.

I let out a purr. Of course. "Sure," I meowed curiously. He flicked his tail to follow him, and we padded up the hill and around the territory. I wondered if it would be too far, because Comet could travel faster than most cats. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked as he began to pad along the Thunderpath.

"Nothing will hurt you, I promise." he meowed, not turning around. Cautiously I followed him down the still-warm, hard, black path. No monsters were in sight, and it was quiet until we reached the forest. Then he leaped to the side and into a patch of brambles. Once again, I followed very cautiously. To my surprise, it was a carvern inside a tree root, with wood on both sides and dirt on the ground. A small tunnel lead off to blackness.

"This is so cool!" I purred.

Comet said nothing, but looked around anxiously. "Jaw?" he searched the dark tunnel with his gleaming green eyes.

"Who is Ja-" I broke off as a huge bracken-colored tom padded through the tunnel and into the cave. I gasped. Where his eyes should have been where two black holes in the side of his face.

"Comet. You brought one. I was begining to think you would be stuck here forever." Jaw smirked. "Well, this is a good sized she-cat."

Comet dipped his head and rose to pad into the tunnels. "Where are you going?" I cried. "What is happening?"

The golden tom turned to me, regret in his eyes. "To return to my realm, I must sacrifice an innocent she-cat to Jaw." he turned away quickly.

"But- you promised nothing would hurt me!" I yowled.

Jaw looked at me, his black eyes gleaming. "That's worth nothing in the Realm of Broken Promises."


	7. Frozen

** Gingerstar14: so its short, but the others' aren't a mile long either.**

**Frozen**

In the harsh winds of leaf-bare, elders sometimes tell curious kits about Blizzardslash. They no longer tell this tale, and the story died away. But a single cat knows of it, and that is Blizzardslash himself. But I will tell it to you now, if you wish.

In IceClan, there was a large white tom borne to Windwhisper and Hauntclaw. He was always restless, and as soon as he was an apprentice he roamed the snowy forests alone, for in the icy regions of the north, it was always snowy. Then came his first gathering. He met a snowy white she-cat much like himself. They arranged to meet again on the border. For a while they managed not to be caught, but Blizzardpaw found himself being followed.

He resolved to find a better hiding place, but he found none. Eventually he earned his warrior name, and the she-cat, Snowfleck, earned hers. One day when he was roaming the outskirts of his territory, a huge blizzard set in. Blizzardslash dove for cover. He found a cavern filled with ice to shelter. The floor was ice! He inspected it and found it solid, never to have melted. On the ice, scent could not be detected. He had found the perfect place to meet with Snowfleck!

On the night of the next gathering, he eagerly told Snowfleck. "Is it safe to sit on ice?" she wondered.

"Oh yes," Blizzardslash assured her. So they began meeting in the carvern nearly every night. Then came a thaw. For a long time, the snow was nealy melted away. Blizzardslash was worried. One night when he padded to visit Snowfleck, he saw that his brother, Glacierfur, was standing over Snowfleck's body. Snowfleck had never been a great fighter, and she had been no match for his hefty brother.

"What have you done?" Blizzardslash roared. He leaped upon his brother, tearing his throat out. He landed with a hard thud on the ice. The thaw had weakened it and it cracked. With a howl of terror, Blizzardslash sank below the ice. He had heard stories of the ice pits, long tunnels leading into nothingless. This must be it.

When the ice froze again after the thaw, the two cats' spirits made it up to the sky, where BreezeClan lived. But Blizzardslash was doomed to walk the endless tunnel alone, frozen.


	8. Can't Even Save Myself

**Gingerstar14: heh-heh, two hours can do a lot of good, especially while eating imported licorice. O.o And I agree with brackenfurlover. The best stories usually end in death.**

**Can't Even Save Myself**

Echodrop and Smokestripe padded along the glade. The two SwampClan mates were silent, then Echodrop spoke. "The-the real reason I wanted to come out here, was- to tell you..."

"What?" Smokestripe stroked her flank with his tail.

"I''m expecting our kits!" she purred. Then she searched his face anxiously.

Her gray tabby mate rubbed his head along hers. "I am so happy you told me," he purred. "You'll make a wonderful mother for our kits." he twined their tails and slowed the pace. For a while they were silent again. Echodrop yearned to do something...forbidden. It was just her nature. Then an idea popped into her head, something that no other cat had done, and something that would prove their love for eachother.

"Smokestripe, would you like to go the the swamp?"

Smokestripe stiffened. _"What?"_ he gasped. "Are you serious?" The swamp had been forbidden since before they were born, but no cat knew why, because the original cats that formed SwampClan had been dead for moons and moons beyond counting.

"Yes." Echodrop purred. "Why not?"

The gray tom looked at her disbelievingly. "Why not? I can think of three very good reasons."

But the blue-gray she-cat weaved around him. "Come on. What will happen? And if we can prove that nothing bad's there, we'll be heroes." Finally Smokestripe gave in.

"Okay. Fine. But if it's dangerous we'll leave right away." Echodrop turned and padded along the main path past the river and onto the forbidden trail that led to the swamp. It was dark and musty, surrounded by mist. The two cats pushed through the undergrowth to get a better view. Smokestripe hung back. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Come on," Echodrop pranced forward. "Race you to the edge!" she took off. With a playful snarl, Smokestripe forgot his fears and darted past her. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath his paws and he sank into the swampy waters.

Echodrop skidded to a halt. "Smokestripe!" she gasped, and plunged in after her.

"No!" her mate gasped, floundering in the water. Suddenly a dark shape loomed up out of the water. An alligator! "What is tha-" he was cut off as massive teeth gripped his entire middle and pulled him under.

"Great SkyClan!" Echodrop let out a furious hiss of anger and grief and dove under the water. Shegrabbed onto Smokestripe's sinking forepaws and jerked upward. But then something grabbed her on her hindpaw. She tried to yowl with agony, but water filled her lungs. _This is all my fault!_ she wailed silently. _If I hadn't insisted we come, we'd still be alright. And now I can't even save myself. _


	9. Expectations

** Gingerstar14: this is more like an excerpt than a one-shot, but who cares?**

**Expectations**

The floor of the cage was cold an unearthly to the young ginger tom. He threw his entire weight to one side, causing the cage to slide across the floor of the monster. "No! I'm destined to be great!" he spat. But the twolegs merely slammed the monster shut and climbed in the front. He shivered as the roaring grew louder and it began to move. The tom gazed around the monster's belly. There were other cages, all empty though, and they slid around as the monster crawled forward.

Then he saw the scraggly gray tom crouched in the corner of another cage. He looked up and commented in a raspy voice, cracked with age, "Destined to be great, eh? Well, the best you can hope at the pound is not to die."

The ginger tom stared. "Do the twolegs just bring cats to die?"

"They capture strays'n sell em. If they're not adopted within two weeks, it's bye-bye kitty. Yer dead." he snorted.

"No!" the other cat yowled. "I must get back to ShadowClan!" he glanced around and then added more quietly, "What is your name, anyway?"

The gray tom closed his eyes for a bit. "Well now. I've not been called anything for quite some time. But you can call me Percy. What's your name?"

"Goldpaw."

"You still a kitten?"

Goldpaw stood tall, despite his cage. "No way! I'm an apprentice of ShadowClan. Have you heard of the Clans?"

Percy shook his head. Suddenly the monster stopped again, and in a few moments the twolegs tossed in a tortoiseshell she-cat and stuffed her in a cage near Goldpaw's. The little cat crouched in the corner of her cage and said nothing, even when Goldpaw tried to talk to her.

Finally the monster came to a stop, making all the cages slid backward again. A twoleg came out and grabbed his and the tortioseshell's, and a second grabbed Percy's. Goldpaw felt relief to be out in the cold air, but he was soon carried into the huge twoleg nest. He let out a hiss and shrank into his cage, for the room they were in was filled with barking dogs on either side.

He let out a sigh as the twolegs passed through the entrance and into a room filled with cats, filled with pitiful and angry yowling. The bigger of the twolegs shoved Percy into one of the cages, and Goldpaw was hoisted out of his and into the one on the side. The tortoiseshell was shoved into the one on the side, and the twolegs left.

"Just my luck," snarled a gray tom in the cage underneath his. Goldpaw jumped and looked down.

"Shut up, Cinder! Terrorizing the kits won't help!" a voice snapped from below the tortoiseshell's. Goldpaw saw that a tabby she-cat was glaring at the gray tom.

Percy ducked his head. "I ain't no kitten!"

"Who cares?" snarled a black and white tom from across the room. Goldpaw flinched. These were not the kinds of cats he was used to; even ShadowClan wasn't this fierce!

He flinched away as a ginger she-cat directly above him called down, "Got a name, stranger?"

"yeah, I'm Goldpaw."

"Great. I'm Ginger." she meowed. "Who's your friend?" she motioned to the tortoiseshell beside him. Goldpaw shrugged. On the other side of her was a scrawny black she-cat, and above her a burly brown tom.

"When the humans let us in the run tomorrow, I'll introduce you to everybody. But for now," she flicked her tail. "I advise you to get some sleep." Goldpaw obediantly lay down, but his sleep was disturbed, and he dreamed of his Clan yowling in fear.

Goldpaw woke as he felt himself being picked up, and a twoleg carried him through the door and set him down on the grass. He felt free and happy, until he saw that it was surrounded by a fence, gleaming coldly. Twelve other cats were milling about.

"Is everybody here?" Ginger called.

A light brown she-cat gazed over the cats. "All," she paused, counting Percy, who was streching happily, Goldpaw, and the tortoiseshell, who was huddled against the door, "fifteen of us."

"Is there a way to escape?" Goldpaw asked.

"Sure there is!" Ginger meowed. "We're digging our way out. Today's the day we'll escape, because we now have three more helpers." she glanced at the tortoiseshell doubtfully. "Now, Goldpaw, let's introduce you to the others."

He followed her to a small boulder and leaped up. "Cats of the Pound, welcome Goldpaw!" she yowled.

"Goldpaw? That's a Clan name!" Cinder meowed. "Are you a Clan cat?"

Goldpaw dipped his head. "ShadowClan apprentice."

"He's wild!"

"He can help us dig!"

"He'll be a great help!" In a heartbeat, the cats' opinions of him had been changed. Somehow they knew that Clan cats were strong, and now Goldpaw would have to work up to their expectations.


	10. Too Much

**Gingerstar14: ugh.. only four hours to type over 20 fics.... fingers, don't fail me now!!**

**Too Much **

Dapplestar woke to yowling outside of her den. She leaped to her paws and rushed outside, to see Greenfur, Mouseleg, and Brackentail surrounding two cream-colored tabbies with identical blue eyes. Despite the hostilities of the RiverClan warriors, the cats didn't seem ruffled.

"Dapplestar!" Mouseleg turned his smoldering eyes to his leader. "These rogues havvve just invvvaded our camp!" he hissed in his usual slurr. **(A/n no clue why he has this its just fun!)**

The thinner of the cream tabbies bounced excitedly. "Mon, did 'e tay Dappletar? Das' a leada if I know'd correctly! Id you da leada?" he turned to Dapplestar expectantly. His companion joined him bouncing.

Dapplestar twitched an ear. "What?"

"Eh, mon. Moi name id Costa Kitty, I am Costa Rican but I mov-ed to Jamacia!!" the other tabby purred. "An' dis is moi pal, Jamacian kitty dat mov-ed to Costa Rica! But we beeest friends!!"

"What is _wrong_ with them?" Mouseleg spat, flattening his ears. "Say the word, Dapplestar, and I'll crush 'em to bedding!"

Dapplestar waved her tail for silence. "Costa Kitty, Jamacian Kitty, where did you come from?"

Jamacian Kitty exchanged a glance with Costa Kitty. "Dey deaf, mon?"

Costa Kitty rolled his eyes. "Dat struuupid mon! Dey nono can't talk fine!"

His friend nodded. "Very strupid."

Dapplestar let out a hiss. "I said, where are you from?"

"I am Costa Rican but I mov-ed to Jamacia!!" Costa Kitty screeched. "An' I a-ready explained bout Jamaciain kitty!!!"

Dapplestar let out a moan. "This is too much!"


	11. All That I Have

**Gingerstar14: okay, this is not very well written, I just slopped it together, hopefully I can make up for that. Oh, and I do agree, Brackenfurlover. No one said it couldn't be short!! :p**

**All That I Have **

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Thrashstar let out a yowl summoning ThunderClan. Greenleaf shuddered, knowing this was the meeting she was dreading. The scene played in her mind from earlier today;

_"Greenleaf," Darkpath padded up to his mate, his ears and tail down. "Before- before I..." he hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Before I tell you this, I want you to know that I love you no matter what." _

_Greenleaf, who had been in a cheerful mood moments earlier, grew solemn. "What is it?" _

_Darkpath hesitated again. "ShadowClan is going to attack our camp. I lead them here, and-" _

_"What?!" Greenleaf shrieked. "Why did you do that?" her ginger fur stood up and she trembled with fury and disappointment. _

_The black tom bowed his head. "Whitestar said he would let me rule ShadowClan with him if-" _

_Once again Greenleaf interrupted him. "I'm going to tell Thrashstar! This is- betrayal!" she let out a furious hiss and she took off for the leader's den. Darkpath stared despairingly after her._

They had managed to stop ShadowClan, but Greenleaf regreted her actions, for in her heart she knew that she still loved Darkpath. The black tom was sitting at the base of Highrock with his head bowed and his tail curled around his paws. She wanted to confront him again, but her Clanmates were already gathering.

Thrashstar let out a yowl. "Darkpath has attempted to lead ShadowClan into our camp, but upon his confession to Greenleaf, we were able to stop him." silence met his words; every cat already knew this. The tabby continued: "So I sentence him into exile for treachery. Darkpath, after tonight, if you are caught in ThunderClan territory we will kill you."

Darkpath bowed his head lower. He swung around to Greenleaf eyes glinting, and began padding toward the entrance. Before he vanished into the gorse tunnel and fixed her with a green stare. "Greenleaf, I still love you. I made a stupid mistake, but I wanted you to know that it was a very severe mistake, at least to you, because I have lost all that I have. Everything."


	12. Struck Down

**Gingerstar14: ugh!!!! I cannot believe how far behind I am! Oh yeah, and this takes place in the time when kits didn't have to be six moons old, for those of you who have read CodeOtC.**

**Struck Down**

Rufflepaw, Wavepaw, and Mousepaw raced beside their mother, Dawnleaf and their Clanmates. At two moons old, they were going into their first battle. Mousepaw was detirmined to win the battle. ShadowClan had been trying to extend their territory, and Aspenstar was leading them to attack Hawkstar and his warriors. His short kit legs could barely keep up, and his fluffy kit fur couldn't even keep out the cold of the leaf-fall air.

"There's Hawkstar!" breathed Wavepaw beside him. Aspenstar had stopped in front of the striped ShadowClan leader.

Hawkstar spoke first. "ThunderClan's apprentices have been weaker than others this year." he meowed calmly. "We know that you cannot stop us to take over your territory. We demand you let us expand it at least six foxlengths into your territory."

Aspenstar remained calm as well. Mousepaw's heart was thudding. When would they fight? "You know as well as I do that you cannot do that?"

"Why not? Who's to stop us? That puny band of rogues behind you?"

Raccoontail let out a furious hiss and launched himself forward. Mousepaw tensed, but Dawnleaf leaped and held him back.

Aspenstar glared at her warrior for a moemnt, then turned back to the ShadowClan leader. "If you let us go in peace, we will let you extend it one foxlength."

Hawkstar snorted. "What do you say to that, Midnightstreak?" he asked his massive deputy beside him.

Midnightstreak let out a purr. "Attack!" he leaped forward, claws unsheathed, and bowed Aspenstar over. Then the forest exploded with fighting cats. Mousepaw was cuffed in the head by a ginger she-cat about one moon older than him. Remembering his battle moves, he clumsily swiped at her ear and ducked to avoid her claws.

The she-cat wasn't much better at fighting. Suddenly one of Mousepaw's clanmates grabbed the she-cat and they vanished into the midst of the battle. Then Mousepaw saw Midnightstreak racing forward at him. With a screech, he was knocked down and banged his head on a rock.

Midnightstreak was on him in an instant. "May this be a lesson to all kits," his breath was foul on the apprentice's nose. Then with a snarl, he brought down his paw on Mousepaw's head. Excrutiating pain followed, then everything went black. A paw prodded him in the side, and he woke to find his father, Amberscar, bending over him. Beside him were Wavepaw and Rufflepaw!

"W-what happened?" he asked, dazed.

Amberscar bowed his head. "You were struck down by a warrior, like all other kits made to fight too young."


	13. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

Redfur scented the ar. "I can't smell the others," he admitted. The young DoveClan cat turned to the MountainClan tom beside him. "Can you, Kinktail?"

Kinktail shook his head. "We are lost." Redfur let out a moan. When MountainClan, DoveClan, PondClan, and BreezeClan had been forced out of their homes by invading crocodiles, they had traveled together in search of a new home. When Redfur and Kinktail had gone off hunting, they had lost their way back to the resting place. Redfur began blundering through the thick undergrowth.

"No wonder we got lost in this tangle of a forest!" he snorted. "This is worse than DoveClan territory, and that was thick!"

Kinktail let out an amused purr in spite of himself. "At least its not barren hillside! That's for BreezeClan cats!"

"What did you say about BreezeClan?" a grouchy mew sounded nearby. Both cats jumped. A dark gray tom padded out, shaking his fur.

"Nightshadow! You can help us get back!" Redfur meowed hopefully. "Right?"

Nightshadow snorted. "Wrong! Me and Flowersong and Mousefleck are lost too!" Redfur stared in dismay as his Clanmate and the PondClan cat padded after him.

Flowersong, the only other DoveClan cat let out a sigh. "What will we do now?"

Kinktail grunted. "Mousefleck's our last hope. Every cat knows he's got the strongest nose in the Clans, and we've been wandering in here for ages." he turned his amber gaze to the patchy ginger tom who was staring at his paws.

"I-I'll try," he meowed, rising to his paws, with a sudden look of detirmination on his face. "Follow me!" the four cats followed the tom, nose to the ground, scenting his way back the way they came.

It took a while, but finally he exclaimed, "I've gotten the scent of the others!" he broke into a sprint, and Redfur's heart leaped as he quickened his pace. It was nearing dawn by the time they arrived at the meeting place, but it was empty. "Come on!" Mousefleck urged.

They followed him up the rise to a stream. He raced across the side and scented the air. "Not a trace!" he whimpered. "I've lost the scent!"

"No!" Redfur yowled.

Nightshadow let out a moan. "That was our last hope. We're done for!"


	14. Give Up?

** Gingerstar14: this is very short. so sue me.**

**Give Up? **

_Copperpaw lumbered across the clearing, his belly fur brushing the ground. Minnowpaw watched, her eyes flashing. "Who am I, Minnowpaw? Who am I?"_

_Minnowpaw thought for a moment. "uhhh..." _

_"Give up? Huh? Give up?"_

_"No way!" the blue-gray she-cat leaped at Copperpaw, and swiped at his muzzle playfully. They wrestled across the clearing. "I know who you are! You're Heavystep!"_

_She expected Copperpaw to laugh, but when she turned, his amber eyes were burning, and his claws seemed to grow in mid-air as they sliced down toward her belly... _

"Minnowpaw!"she looked up, startled, as Voletooth peered into the apprentices den. "Get up! We're going hunting with Duskfur and Copperpaw!" Shaking her head, Minnowpaw clambered out of her nest. Outside, Mistyfoot was organizing patrols, and she watched Reedwhisker take a few cats up toward ShadowClan border.

Duskfur was eating some fresh-kill, while Copperpaw was batting at a bug. "Hey Copperpaw," Minnowpaw called, still a bit disturbed.

"Hey, watch this!" Minnowpaw's blood turned to ice as Copperpaw lumbed toward her with his belly fur sliding along the clearing. "Who am I, huh?"

She stared, filled with terror.

"Give up? Huh? Give up?"


	15. Illusion

**Gingerstar14: Hopefully this makes up for the last short story.**

**Illusion**

Come closer, into the light. Greetings. I am Raggedstar. Yes- the old fool who loved a medicine cat, and loved my son who killed me. But do not judge me- for Brokenstar was very good at illusions. When you look at a cat, you do not see his heart, rather, his outward appearance. Let me explain...

When Brokenkit was born, I loved him. I visited him regularly. But he never really warmed up to me. Not surprising at the time, since he was raised by old Lizardstripe, who I'd be lying if I said I was sorry to see her join StarClan. Anyway, I should have known something was up, when, after getting his shoulder cut by a bramble, asked me if he'd be able to make cats hurt when he was older. My response?

"Yes, son. In battle you will fear the tearing of flesh and fur of your enemies." What a fool I was!

Of course, I mentored him. Brokenpaw was keen to learn battle moves, but showed a lack of interest in hunting. But that was normal; other cats were like that. I must say he became a great fighter, with me as his mentor. When he became a warrior, I think he was just as proud as me.

Then came the time when I found Brokentail in the forest with Cloudpelt's body. He told me he fought a rogue away, but hadn't managed to save the deputy. So I honored him, and made him my deputy. I failed to see that it was a setup.

He led my warriors into battle many times, and again I failed to see how red his paws were with blood. He was responsible for the deaths of many of the other Clans' cats.

One evening after many moons as my deputy, Brokentail and I went hunting alone. We were deep in the forest when he turned on me. Told me how weak I was, and that I deserved to die. It was then that I realized my mistake. I would have pulled out my fur to prevent what happened next.

Brokenstar attacked the other Clans, stealing kits and territory from every single Clan. He trained kits as young as three moons, making them warriors as young as five moons. If they were too weak, he killed them himself. At last, he was driven from ShadowClan with the help of my enemies, ThunderClan.

He roamed the forest as a rogue, and caused more trouble. But it did not end there. When he attacked ThunderClan, they took him as a prisioner, because his mother, Yellowfang took him in. Then he caused so much pain to his adopted Clan that his own mother killed him.

He now walks the Place of No Stars, as he deserves. I have paid with my life for my son's- and my- mistakes. I couldn't see anything about him besides the illusion he created, and I paid for that with my life.


	16. Last Chance

**Gingerstar14: ugh, short again! Why doth thou brain faileth me???**

**Last Chance**

I had to watch Cinderpelt struggle with her twisted hind leg.

When Cinderheart was born, I vowed to keep her safe from breaking her leg like Cinderpelt.

When she fell from the tree I was devastated. I know I shouldn't have treated her like a kit- inside me I knew it wasn't right.

But my judgement is clouded. I didn't have choice. All that screamed inside me was one thing: _Cinderpaw must be a warrior! _

Jaypaw knew what to do. I know I should have listened to him. I should not have told Cloudtail she was ready. But you won't understand- she _had_ to be a warrior!

I was in total despair when it gave way on her assessment. I knew it was her last chance to be a warrior.

But thanks to Jayfeather, she could walk again, become a warrior.

He took her down to the lake to swim to strengthen her leg. At first I panicked, but then I realized it helped her. Maybe I should have listened to Jayfeather after all. Maybe he knows more than I even guessed.

But anyway, he gave her her last chance to be a warrior. Now Cinderheart's desitny has been fufilled. I must trust Jayfeather, my son.


	17. Into the Fire

**Gingerstar14: If you havn't already, I suggest you read Chapters 16 and 17 of the Doom of the Tortured Servant before reading this. Oh, and hopefully the next chapter will be really long.**

**Into the Fire**

I, Darksoul, let out a screeching yowl, stopping the battling Clans. "FIRE!" the fighting stopped and every cat stared at me. Unlucky fire in the middle of the battle? I think not. Unknown to the other cats, I am a shapeshifter and element controller.

While they were battling with KnifeClan, I snuck off. I started the fire that caused them to flee. But I couldn't always use my magical powers. Once I was an ordinary cat, like you.

I was born to ShadowClan many, many moons ago, before your elders' elders' parents were kitted. When I was still a young warrior, a fire spread through our camp. We helped eachother get out, as the cats battling here did. Then I saw that one of our kits were still stuck in the camp.

My brother, Lightningflash and I rushed in to save him. I reached the kit first and handed him to my brother. I raced after him up the slope, but let out a horrified yowl as I tripped and fell into the fire. You would expect me to be burned to death, right? Wrong!

A DarkClan warrior saved me and took me to their mystical forest high above the stratosphere. DarkClan? You've never heard of it? It's sort of like the Place of No Stars. A cat from there, Soulshredder met me. He told me that I was the one- a black she-cat with red eyes- to become the MystiCat. Weird, right?

I became immortal. He trained me in the ways of a shapeshifter, and taught me to control the elements. I became a DarkClan cat. So, why, you ask, did I set fire to the Clans forest?

Because I am the master of fire. I can live in the fire. I am fire. I am Darksoul.


	18. Stars

**Gingerstar14: Call me crazy, I loove Sol!**

**Stars**

Sol sat on the hill overlooking the lake. He gazed up at the stars forlornly. _Why did it have to end like that?_ he wondered, gazing at the twinkling spots of light that offered no answer. He wrapped his tabby and white tail closely around himself, shivering. The middle of winter was no time to be wandering alone, even for a traveler.

He had failed miserably. A chill wind ruffled his fur, and he hunched down lower, even his thick fur unable to keep out the cold. He knew he should find shelter, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

When he had learned of the Clans, he had found Midnight the badger and asked her many questions. She answered too willingly, even giving him the location. After failing so many other times at becoming a leader of a great group, he decided that this was his next best shot.

Upon arriving at the lake, he first consulted ThunderClan, and when Firestar showed reluctance at letting him stay, he decided to awe them by warning his medicine cats about the solar eclipse Midnight had warned him of. Then he just had to wait.

After the battle, the cats were stunned. Sol had predicted the darkness when not even StarClan knew! Of course they still cringed to StarClan, but Sol had greater things in mind. When he met Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw in the woods the night after the Great Battle, he mystified them further by revealing his knowledge about the prophecy, even though he knew that Hollypaw was not the third cat.

But when he ventured to ShadowClan, his perfect plan was put into place. The prophecy didn't matter for now, and when it did, he could control the Three. So convincing ShadowClan not to follow the warrior code, he knew that if they began to break up, he would eventually have total control.

But once again, his plans were thwarted. Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze faked a sign from StarClan- yes, he found that out - and Blackstar forced him to leave. Sol was furious, but he still had a chance at power. He knew though, that now was not the time.

He traveled back to the twolegplace to stay with Purdy for a while, and it was no surprise when the Clan cats arrived and wanted to take him back to their Clan. It was perfect, so he let them.

They accused him of killing Ashfur, but he refused to accept or deny it; for giving an answer would ruin his plans, and was forced to live as a captive for ThunderClan.

Finally he realized that it was not going to work, so when Lionblaze came to ask him who his father was, Sol decided to escape. When he was free from any Clan, he traveled to the twoleg nest where he would wait for Lionblaze to bring his siblings where his final plan would take place.

He was managing to convince them to use their powers for him when Lionblaze saw through him. They left him, and now he was alone. Bitterly alone. Alone except for the stars, which long since lost their meaning but cold, glimmering lights.


	19. Only?

**This one has been pitifully short for a long time so I'm fixing it!! **

**Only? **

Sometimes I think use the word only too much.

After all, it was only a few rogues that I got killed. Only rogues. They didn't deserve to live, did they? If you don't know how to take care of yourself then you might as well die.

It was only my mother I got killed in the trap I set up. She never cared about me, did she? Because if she did, she would have told me how she felt, right?

It was only a whole Clan that nearly got destroyed in my ambition. There would still be three other Clans, right? Yeah, whatever.

Only? Only?

The only thing that probably fits is that it was only my plans that got ruined, again and again. After all, I'm only a homeless traveler with more enemies than trees in a forest. Who should care about me? I only fail!

Only...

Maybe that word does fit.


	20. Uh Oh

**Uh-oh **

Moonfrost was quietly sorting through leaves in the medicine den when her apprentice Bubblepaw bounced in, carrying a load of thyme. "Moonfrost!" she burst out to her mentor.

"Shh!" the white tabby meowed. "It's well past moonhigh and the camp is asleep." she paused in her work to look at the blue-gray tabby. "What did you want?"

"Look at all this thyme!" Bubblepaw purred happily.

Moonfrost looked it over and then nodded. "Well done. Why don't you put half in the store, clear away the old, and put the other half in one of the dips in the den for use now?"

Bubblepaw nodded and padded into the cleft in the rock. Moonfrost continued her sorting quietly. Bubblepaw kept her on her feet all day; she was quite a bundle of energy. It made up a bit, not to have kits of her own.

--

Oakstar, leader of ShadowClan, let out a yowl. "Let the Gathering begin!" The cats turned their attention to the big tabby, all but two. Moonfrost and Firestorm of RiverClan were whispering together near the back. What was happening? The medicine cat wondered. She was in love with a cat, and a cat from a different Clan.

"We'd better be quiet," Firestorm warned. "Meet me here next moon. Make sure you come." he purred, pressing his flank to hers.

Moons passed and Moonfrost's relationship increased witht the young tom. She began to grow quite plump, and soon she realized she was carrying kits.

Despair and happiness at the same time filled her heart, yet she thought,

"Uh-oh!"


	21. Dreams

**Gingerstar14: See who can guess who the cat is!!!**

**Dreams**

_"Wake up!" the cat meowed, nudging the white tom on the shoulder. "Guard duty on ThunderClan camp. Now! The others are already up!" _

_"Yes, yes." the white tom snorted, rising to his paws and padding out of the guard's den. _

_ The cat streched and padded out after him. They were in WindClan camp, where the main base for the four Clans were. _

_"Hey, are you heading up to RiverClan territory today?" the cat called to a tabby tom leading a patrol of six out of the entrance. _

_"Yes. I also sent a patrol out to ShadowClan territory. The medicine cats are staying there for now, but we plan to move them here." _

_The cat flexed its claws. "Good, good." It purred in satisfaction, for finally, it ruled. _

Suddenly the cat woke up and looked around.

Bitterly, it rose to its paws and snorted, "Dreams! If only they were real. Then I'd rule the forest!"


	22. Inside My Heart

**Inside My Heart**

I don't know why I followed him.

He was my mentor, after all.

But still. That was no excuse.

When he betrayed the Clan and our leader, I wasn't shocked. He told me he deserved to be the leader.

But he didn't include me in his scemes. Was I unwanted?

But when he became our enemies' leader, I began meeting with his deputy. I told him the news of my Clan. He always found some way to make it to his advantage.

Then that stinking kittypet became leader. It was after he tried to destroy the Clan by leading the dog pack to us that the kittypet took over.

It was then I knew I was no longer loyal to anyone but him.

Then I found the perfect excuse to leave; killing the stupid kit with deathberries. Of course that didn't work, but I was more than happy to join his Clan.

I wanted so desperately to prove myself that I volunteered to kill the halfClan fool for him. But I failed.

I know he doesn't like me. I always knew it. But that wasn't the worst.

When he was killed, I had nowhere to go. I had but one thing to do; kill that mangy kittypet.

But his friend killed me. I will never forget how I died.

And even in death, he denied me. He prefers to walk with his son, whom he didn't even known in life.

I know inside my heart, that I still think of him as a father, though.


	23. Elite

**Elite **

_I didn't hear what you were sayin' I live on raw emotion baby I answer questions never maybe. I'm not kind if you betray me. __So who the are you to save me? I never would have made it babe._

The pain in my chest was strong, and it threatened to choke me. But I forced it away, padded past my former mate with my head high. Angie watched me with cold eyes, pressing against her new mate, a Clan cat called Greenleaves. I glared at the SkyClan cat before padding away. The Elitecamp seemed suddenly dark and stormy. The leader of BloodClan strolled into the camp just as I was about to go into the Elite's Den.

_If you needed love, well than ask for love. Could have given love, now I'm taking love. And its not my fault, cause you both deserve, whats coming now, so don't say a word._

"Elites! Meet at the Dump at midnight!" Teshika meowed, her spiky ginger tail bristling, matted with blood as always, just like her paws, reinforced by the longest dog teeth we could find for her. Since Scourge died, Teshika had taken over, and now BloodClan was more powerful than before. Better organized too. But not that any of it mattered when my love was sitting next to another tom. I cast another glance at Angie. She glared back at me.

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

I flexed my claws. As an elite, I was considered one of the best fighters in BloodClan. And a very good killer. Yes, what shaped an elite was his strength to kill. It was hard to kill though. You had to have a cold heart. And I know I don't. Or didn't. Any heart can be hardened by enough pain. I looked away from Angie and padded into my den. Yes, now it was easy for me to do the impossible before; kill. And that was the best way to get revenge.

_Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had t shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't think so._

It was perfect. Cats died all the time, and not that anyone really cared about if someone was murdered. Yes, perfect. We would be meeting at midnight. A perfect time for revenge. No cat would suspect me, especially not Angie. I flexed my claws, the pain forgotten in my desire for revenge.

_Would have bled to make you happy. You didn't need to treat me that way. And now you beat me at my own game. And now I'm finally sleeping soundly. And your lover's screaming loudly. I hear a sound and hit the ground._

It was midnight, so it was dark and shadowy as the elites left the camp single file. Greenleaves was padding right in front of me. Yes, as soon as the meeting was over. I had thought it over, and my plan was perfect. I would not fail. After all, Clan cats live by a code, and they don't know how to kill, in battle nor in cold blood. Both of which we live to do.

_If you needed love, well than ask for love. Could have given love, now I'm taking love. And its not my fault, cause you both deserve, whats coming now, so don't say a word._

The meeting went slowly. Of course I didn't pay attention. What was Teshika's wrath compared to the wrath in my own heart, telling me to strike out at Angie when she's least expecting it. Oh, she may think I've missed my mark, but when Greenleaves falls dead to the ground, I'll have hit my target right in the bull's eye. Her heart. I'll breat her's just like she broke mine.

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

After Teshika dismissed us, I watched for my chance. It came sooner than I imagined. Frosty, one of the older elites also my father, asked to speak to Greenleaves privately in the woods. Perfect. Just perfect. I may have to kill Frosty too, but what's one more murder? Besides, that leaves me in the clear. My brain fogged over, replaced by a red haze of hate as I stalked them through the undergrowth.

_Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had t shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't feel so bad. I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad._

"Greenleaves, I-" Frosty began, stopping when he saw me pad forward. This would be so easy. Frosty never was much of a fighter for an elite. "What is it, Jasper?" I padded up to him, a sneer on my face. "Jasper?" It was very easy. Frosty didn't put up much a fight, and Greenleaves didn't stand a chance. The red haze filled my mind, and I didn't realize what I was doing until my fur was covered in blood and Greenleaves' body was unrecognizable. A voice behind me gasped, "Jasper." It was Angie.

_I'm so sorry darling. Did I do the wrong thing? Oh what was I thinking? Is his heart still beating? Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me? I don't think so. _

"Angie-" My voice failed. The red have cleared, and I gazed down at what I'd done; the body of Greenleaves, beaten to a pulp, and blood flowing freely from my father's neck. "I-" Again my voice failed. My head cleared further, and I back up in horror. _No!_ My mind screamed.

_Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't feel so bad. _

"Well now, Jasper." Angie's voice was calm, though their was shock, anger and pain in her eyes. "If this is what it's come to, than I don't want to live anymore. Get out of my sight!" But I didn't move. Angie ran off. Still dripping with blood, I just stared after her, my eyes dull. _Then I don't want to live either, my dear Angie._ I muttered to myself.

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me? I don't think so. _

It was so easy. Very easy. Like taking a pawstep. And the pain didn't last too long. Maybe finally I paid for everything I'd done. I did pay. With everything I had. I knew killing was easy, but I never thought it'd be this easy.

_Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't feel so bad. _


	24. Surrender

**Surrender**

In a moor with few trees scattered here and there, cats yowled, fleeing from a hidden terror. They ran up a hill on the far side into the forest beside it, seeking refuge in the trees.

Among them, a black cat came out of the forest against the crowd, which gathered on the edge of the forest, the cats peering out at the moor.

The black cat traveled down the hill into the hollow beyond. He picked his way down to meet two cats standing at the entrance to the bush-surrounded hollow. "Intruder!" The bigger, a huge black tom stepped forward, his ears flattened.

"Please, Ravenslash. I must speak with Icehope,"

"Icehope?" Ravenslash turned to look at the dark brown tom. "Screechclaw, fetch Silverstar."

Screechclaw dipped his head and vanished. "Why are your cats in our territory?" the black tom asked. "If this is an attack-"

He stopped as a thin silver she-cat shouldered Ravenslash out of the way. "Freeheart," she spat. "Why have you come to my camp? Come crawling back now that we have true power?"

Freeheart curled his lip. "Why would I want to join RebelClan? I'm perfectly happy with StormClan!"

"Well, you didn't come to swap training methods. What do you want?" Silverstar took a commanding pace forward.

Freeheart sat down. "First of all, why are _you_ leader? Deathstar couldn't have lost that many lives!"

Silverstar bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur bristling. "I killed him, fool! He was so weak, and the after the sickness, the fools of my Clan had no idea what I'd done,"

Freeheart spat angrily. "But you were upset when Bloodstar died!"

"Think so? What would the Clan have done if I hadn't pretended to be upset when my own father died?" Silverstar growled. "But, you didn't know I was leader yet. Why have you come?"

Freeheart took a deep breath. "Have you seen a cat called Icehope?"

Silverstar twitched her ears. "What's she look like?"

"Ginger and white."

Silverstar bristled. "Only my deputy, Thrashclaw. Screechclaw, get Deathclaw."

"Who is Deathclaw?" Freeheart demanded, his fur rising.

Suddenly a roar sounded from behind them, and Freeheart whirled around and pelted across the moor, his tail streaming behind him. He heard Silverstar exclaim, "At last! Now I can destroy StormClan! They will have to surrender!"

And all the forest darkened.


	25. Rejected

**Rejected **

"You'll never be a warrior!" Hawkstar sneered.

Fallenpaw looked down at his paws. "I-I try my best!" the black tabby mewed hopelessly.

"You never tried!" spat his fierce mentor, Sharpclaw, from where he stood.

"How do you know?" Fallenpaw's voice grew shrill as he whimpered.

"If you did, you'd be better than what you are. You are a shame to our Clan. You nearly got us all killed!" his voice grew fiercer as it went on.

Hawkstar swished her tail and leaped onto the Stonehill. "From this moment on, Fallenpaw is no longer a member of PearlClan. You are exiled. Sharpclaw, get the leaf." she nodded to the golden warrior.

Sharpclaw turned and vanished into one of t he dens. Fallenpaw waited anxiously until his former mentor returned. He held a necklace with a leaf in the center hanging down. He put it around the apprentice's neck and it hung down on his chest; the signal of rejection.

"Fallenpaw, you have disgraced this Clan. You will leave now," Hawkstar growled from where she stood. "You are rejected."

Fallenpaw looked up from where he stood, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "If that's what you think, Hawkstar, I don't want any part of PearlClan. I'm not saying goodbye. No one cares for me. I hate you all!"

He turned and stalked out of the camp. His mother, Featherfur, stared after him, wishing him the best.

Fallenpaw padded on through the undergrowth alone. He kept going all night until morning, when he left his territory at dawn. He looked around and gave one last goodbye, then off he padded.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to moons, and soon it was six moons since he left his Clan. He padded over the rise to see a lake, with cats moving around on the shore. Hope lit in his chest; maybe he could find a place to live where he wouldn't be rejected.


	26. Thanks For the Memories

**Thanks For the Memories**

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll) _

Ashfur was sitting in the warriors' den gnawing on a shrew. Hollyleaf padded in and fixed him with her green stare. He returned it coldly. He knew what it was all about.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys _

Sometime, they didn't know when, he was going to reveal Squirrelflight's secret. Oh, he no longer loved her. He just wanted her to suffer! The want for blood clouded his mind.

___One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

Then he knew exactly what to do. Padding out of the den, Ashfur approached Firestar. "Firestar, can I go to the gathering?"

"I usaually don't choose cats until that day, but sure." Firestar agreed. Ashfur flexed his claws. Oh yes..Squirrelflight would suffer!

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand off) _

It was the day of the gathering. Ashfur couldn't sleep, so he decided to go out hunting. He passed a clump of ferns and began tearing it up. "I never did anything to you, and you dumped me away like foxdung for that Brambleclaw!" he hissed. "My quarrel is with you!" then he realized he was talking to ferns.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

"I'm a wreck. I can't wait until I can make her suffer!" he hissed. He continued on toward the WindClan border, his impatience rising.

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa _

Then Ashfur saw Hollyleaf. She was slinking toward him. He let out a hiss, but she leaped on him. Within heartbeats he was dead.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

Suddenly Ashfur woke up to see himself in a dark forest. He looked around, but saw no one, no stars or moon. This was not StarClan. Fury at Hollyleaf surged through him. Somehow, he would get revenge on her and Squirrelflight. Then something flickered in his mind of he and Squirrelflight curled up together, and he closed his eyes.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

"Thanks for the memories, Squirrelflight," he hissed bitterly.


	27. Hero

**Hero**

Firestar sat just outside his den, grooming his pelt. He lapped his tongue over his paw and drew it across his ear. He had lived a good life.

He drove Brokenstar from ShadowClan with the help of Yellowfang

He had saved WindClan from exile with Graystripe, traveling to the uplands and risking his life.

He fed RiverClan when their camp was flooded.

He had stopped Tigerclaw's rogues from taking over the camp.

He had come up with a plan to save his Clan from the dog pack.

He had killed Scourge to keep the Clans' territory.

He had brought back SkyClan, the lost Clan.

He led his Clan to the new lake home.

Suddenly overwhelmed, he stopped his grooming. He was a hero. He had helped the Clans many times.

Hero...

He liked the sound of it.


	28. Lost

**Gingerstar14: My chapters will be longer now cuz' I'm not struggling to make my brain work at 2 AM. lol **

**Lost **

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cody paused as she heard Hattie calling from the fence.

"I'm exploring!" she purred. "Want to come?"

Hattie's eyes grew wide. "Definantly! I met a forest cat once when he visited his old nest." she leaped down and padded after the younger she-cat. "Hope you know where your going. I don't want to get lost."

Cody said nothing. She led Hattie into the woods. "Look how beautiful it is everywhere!" she purred.

Hattie looked around and dabbed at a beetle, her eyes flickering playfully.

Cody managed to squeeze out of her collar and was enjoying the freedom. She spotted a pretty golden butterfly and pounced, only to find she missed. With a playful purr, the young she-cat leaped after it.

"Wait for me!" Hattie called, dashing after her.

She didn't notice that they was wandering deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly she spotted a pretty blue flower, and padded up to it, gazing at it with wide eyes. "Wildflowers," she purred. "Aren't they so pretty?"

"Yes," Hattie agreed. She stared at it, then leaped back at the butterfly.

"We should be getting back before our housefolk began to worry." Cody meowed, but when she turned to go back, she discovered she had no idea where she was. "Uhh, Hattie? Do you know where we are?" she squeaked.

"No." Hattie looked around worriedly.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound echoed through the woods. A monster! "We could find housefolk nearby a monster!" Hattie purred. Following the sound, she padded to the edge of the woods were workfolk were buzzing around. Disgusted, she turned away, only to see a tabby she-cat and a tortoiseshell cat a few foxlengths away.

"Look at that!" Cody warned, pointing toward them. The tabby padded into one of the cages sitting in the clearing, and the other cat let out a yowl.

"Leafpaw get out"! Cody tensed as the cage door slammed shut. Workfolk were suddenly everywhere.

"Let's get out of here!" Hattie took off in the direction they came. Cody turned to follow but found herself running into a short workfolk. With a yowl of surprise, he picked her up and put her in one of the cages.

"Help!" Cody peered out from the bars. "Now I'm lost, and I'm a captive! Hattie!"


	29. I'm Not Like You

** Gingerstar14: Uhh...so not original. Ah well.**

**I'm Not Like You**

"Lionblaze!" Brambleclaw called. "You must go on the dawn patrol with Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, and Toadpaw." Lionblaze looked up from where he sat with Jayfeather. "So you best get some sleep now."

"All right." He turned back to his only sibling. "Goodnight, Jayfeather." he meowed.

Lionblaze padded into the warriors den. It was empty except for Mousewhisker. He padded into his nest and lay down, but he knew that he would not be able to go to sleep. Ever since Hollyleaf had died, his dreams of terror had worsened. But at last his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

_Lionblaze padded along a ridge of mountains. Power rippled through his shoulders. Then fur flashed behind him. _

_"Who's there?" he snarled into the darkness. He was powerful. He could fight. Tabby and white fur flashed in the dark again. Sol! With a snarl, Lionblaze leaped and grabbed Sol in his claws, ripping his flesh. _

_Suddenly he slipped on the bloody ground. Where had all the blood come from? It was flowing down the mountains, lapping at Lionblaze's paws. He turned with a gasp of horror to see the broken body of Heathertail beneath him, not Sol._

_She was mauled far worse than he had see her before, and he took a step back, only to slip closer to the edge of the cliff. Then a husky voice sounded behind him. "See, this is what you wanted!" _

_"No!" Lionblaze choked, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. "No!" _

_"You cannot fight it." Tigerstar snarled. "You are just like me!" _

Panting, Lionblaze opened his eyes. He could still imagine the blood soaking his fur. Shakily, he padded out of the warriors' den. The camp was peaceful. Jayfeather was returning with herbs, and Dovekit and Ivykit played outside. He tensed.

"I have real power. I am not a fake. And I have a heart." he watched Dovekit bowl Ivykit over, squealing with laughter as Whitewing looked on. "I'm not like you."


	30. Not Impressed

**Gingerstar14: I'm changing my name to GingerstarSol'sLover or something like that, so just heads up. Lol, I LOVE SOL!!! uhh....yeah. I really don't know who is the third cat so I'm using Dovekit.**

**Not Impressed**

I, Sol, am not impressed. So Lionblaze, Dovekit, and Jayfeather have the power of the stars in their paws. But I have one thing they lack; knowledge.

Even Jayfeather, being a medicine cat, didn't know about the solar eclipse. Lionblaze, fighter as he is, didn't know about the Great Battle. StarClan don't know anything, yet the Clans still cringe to them as if they hold all the answers. I know better than that.

Now Storm Cats, they were magnificent. They lived like all the Clans should live. They saved their energy by making friends with their enemies. They had no clear territory, but it was enough to feed them, for if you don't have a territory, you can travel as far as you want to find food, something the Clans don't seem to get.

They were impressing in battle. Their leader- Comet, could fight off three cats at once. Three ordinary cats, that is, not another Lightning Cat or Thunder Cat. I learned a lot from them. I know for sure the Clans should live like them. But they won't listen.

I also had the privilege to meet the StarPath Cats. Who are they? They are the first cats to walk on earth. They are all dead now, and they are of equal power with the Three. That is where the prophecy came from, though the Clan cats act as though StarClan are the only ancestors they know.

The StarPath Cats hold true power, though I wouldn't want to be in their ranks.

Then there was that bunch of rogues that took on the dogs. When their friends died, they cast me out because I did nothing to help them and got them killed. Fools!

Along with the Clans, they are filled with kittypets and rogues. The list goes on forever of cats not of completely pure blood; Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Leafpool, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jeayfeather, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Rosekit, Toadkit, Dovekit, Ivykit.

So you see, ThunderClan- all the Clans, are not impressing.

So do you question why I am not impressed?


	31. Chosen One

**Chosen one**

Legacypaw bounced along beside his father as they padded out into the forest. He had never had the chance to know any of his kin; they had been assumed dead since before he could remember. Freeheart was going slow, but his blue eyes gleamed.

"Now, I haven't been here to witness any of your former training, but, I will tell you this. I'll be watching you, and I'll report to Gingerpelt when she gets back. I'm sure she'll be proud."

Legacypaw let out a purr. "You know," he twitched his tail, "you actually do have no idea. How do you know I'm not the worst hunter in the Clan?"

Freeheart rolled his eyes. "I'll find out sooner or later. Take the route down toward the Thunderpath, but don't go too far. Make sure you stay from the edge."

Legacypaw nodded. "Sure. And next time I'm near the Thunderpath, I'll remember your wise…wisdom," he turned and dove into the undergrowth. Hoping to impress his father, he headed toward the Thunderpath with his nose in the air.

It would be a bit until he got close enough to smell the fumes from the stinking monsters, so Legacypaw decided to hang around here for a bit. He tensed when he scented mouse, and spotted it in the undergrowth a few tail-lengths away.

Dropping onto his haunches, he began to creep slowly forward, his paws sliding on the ground. As he neared the mouse, his paw landed on a twig, and it snapped loudly.

"Mousedung!" he spat as the mouse darted away. Legacypaw glanced around, wondering if his father was watching young cat had soon found a shrew and a vole to make up for the mouse, and he decided to turn around and hunt on the way back; too close to the Thunderpath was not good hunting.

He collected his vole and put it in a pile with the shrew, and began to look to see if there was anything around.

By sunset, he returned to camp with Freeheart, proudly carrying a mouse, a shrew, a vole, and Freeheart had the rest of his catch; a plump rabbit.

You've hunted like a warrior," Burntclaw commented as they padded into camp.

Freeheart set down the rabbit. "Take some prey for yourself and go find your friends." He purred. "You deserve a feast tonight."

Burntclaw nodded. "You did very well, and the apprentices will be busy with only three now that Graytail and Sandyheart have been made warriors."

Legacypaw let out a purr and grabbed a shrew, then padded over to where Nutpaw was sitting, and Dapplepaw padded up to join them."So, how'd it go?" Nutpaw asked. "Was Freeheart impressed?"

"I caught a lot of prey! Like, six pieces or five or something," Legacypaw replied, biting into the shrew. "Not that I was counting, but, still."

"It can't be long until we all finish our training. You're twelve moons, and you're the youngest." Dapplepaw agreed. "It will be so great to be a warrior."

Legacypaw finished his prey and scanned the clearing. Freeheart and Burntclaw were sharing tongues, and Loudstripe was padding to join them. Mossfoot was sitting by Den-ledge with Nightstripe, and Midnight was with Blackthorn, and Foxfur was sitting just outside of the nursery.

"It's so peaceful tonight. I can't wait until we get the RebelClan problem sorted out," he commented. "I can't believe… I mean, I sometimes wondered if my mother could be alive. I never imagined she'd turned evil."

"Evil enough to kill her former leader and foster mother!" Nutpaw spat, and Legacypaw flinched. She looked away and murmured, "Anyhow, I'm sure it'll blow over soon. Silverstar will settle down as leader, and it'll be alright."

Legacypaw shrugged. "I guess so."

Burntclaw padded over and nudged Dapplepaw. "You three had best get some sleep. Battle training first thing in the morning. You too, Nutpaw. I'm sure Blackthorn has something new planned for you."

Nutpaw brightened. "Oh, yes! She told me that she'd teach me how to fight a FrostClan cat."

"That's easy," Dapplepaw purred. "They're so slow, because they're always so well-fed, with all the fish they eat."

Legacypaw nodded. "I bet I could do that too. But I was hoping to learn how to counter a backroll. I've been practicing with Spottedstar." He felt the familiar ache at the memory of his mentor; at least he got to train with Freeheart!

"I'm going to bed. Gotta be up bright and early," she nudged her mentor and meowed, "Burntclaw trains me really hard!"

"Yes, with all the FrostClan cats you've been fighting!" Burntclaw teased. Dapplepaw turned and vanished into the apprentices' den, while Nutpaw finished her meal and followed.

Legacypaw sat by himself for a bit, watching the darkening sky, before turning slowly and pushing into the den.

It was dark when Freeheart padded over to Gingerstar's den. He reported how well his son had hunted and told Gingerstar he was ready to be made a warrior. Gingerstar nodded in agreement. "Yes. I know he's the youngest, but he'll be made a warrior soon."

Freeheart's eyes flashed with pride as he turned away. "It means so much to me, since I came back to the Clan,"

"I know," Gingerstar meowed. "I know." she watched him leave, her green eyes thoughtful. Little did Freeheart know, but as StarClan had revealed to her and Spottedstar alike, his son was the chosen one, the cat to save the Clan.


	32. All Just a Game

**All Just a Game**

"Foxdung!" sang out Knife. I looked up to see my captor. He had renamed me Foxdung shortly after I was taken. They had not harmed me yet, just taught me how to hunt. I looked around the clearing. Knife and Midnight were sitting side by side, and Swallow was arriving in camp with a jawful of prey. Leopard sat alone, and Sand was sharing tongues with Talon and Tiger.

Leopard rose to his paws. "Knife, this had better be worth it. We lost three cats the day we attacked." Tiger let out a grunt of agreement.

Knife turned to them. "Yes, yes it will. Foxdung will go hunting for us. Now!"

I shuddered but obeyed. This life was not going to be good to me.

--

Swallow padded nervously into the clearing. Bramble padded up to meet him, his teeth bared. "What do you want? You've taken my kit and killed the other."

The tabby shook his head. "No! I didn't" he leaned in closer. "Look, we are staying in the clearing beside the silver birch. If you attack to get your daughter back before she is abused, I will fight with you."

Bramble flicked his tail. "Whats in it for you?"

Swallow leaned in closer. "It's like this..."

--

"Barn Cats! Attack!" Knife screeched. He leaped onto Bramble, sinking his fangs onto his shoulder. Bramble twisted and shoved

--

The golden tabby tom leaped down into the clearing, sinking his claws into the brown tabby's pelt. "Kill him!"

"Choke him to death!" A silver tom screeched. He shoved a rope toward the tabby. The golden tom slipped it around the tabby's neck. The tabby struggled, but he was no match for the two cats surrounding him. "You plotted with Bramble!"

The tabby shook his head, but the golden tom slipped it around his neck and pulled the noose tight. The tabby gasped for air, clawing nothing, but couldn't do a thing. A small ginger she-cat stared on, horror sparkling in his eyes.


	33. No Way Back

**Gingerstar14: I'm gonna type all night again... ugh I hope I can get up tomorrow. **

**No Way Back**

I am Thunderstorm. I was once a StarPath Cat. They are all powerful. They can control the weather, the light, the moon and stars.

And they are respected by every cat, because they are the first cats to walk the earth.

I had a sister, Gingerpelt, and her adopted kit, Shiningkit to live with in Star Valley. My life was great, greater than my life on earth. For I was immortal.

But I gave it all away.

You know of the Three? I had to go down to earth with Gingerpelt and Shiningkit. It was exciting to be mortal again, but I missed StarGazing and StarTrekking **(A/n ha ha Star Trek!!!).** StarTrekking is when you glide along the stars in a path of ice.

That's why we're called the StarPath Cats.

The first cat ever was called Nobilitystar, the leader of cats. When we were on earth, we were called the SkyValley Cats, becaus we lived in a valley far from anywhere.

Nobilitystar gave the three of us each a MoonGem, a sort of emblem to wear around our necks. But if we took it off down on earth, we were mortal and could never be a StarPath Cat again.

That's where I went wrong. When we went down to earth, we met ThunderClan.

We posed as travelers, since we knew of every cat on earth, dead or alive.

I met the most beautiful she-cat, Leafpool. After nearly a moon in ThunderClan, waiting for the right time to act, I fell in love.

I knew I shouldn't have. Leafpool was a medicine cat and I wasn't even alive anymore. But one night when I was hunting and she was gathering herbs, I told her _everything_. That I loved her, and that I was a StarPath Cat.

She told me she loved me too, and I knew what to do. I know I shouldn't have. I am filled with regret to the tips of my fur.

There is no way back. I am no longer a StarPath Cat.


	34. Exile

**Gingerstar14: I still can't believe I'm gonna be up all night for the third time in a row. AHHH.. *giant yawn* And during the day my mom complains nonstop about me on the computer Dx**

**Exile**

Tigerclaw scented the air, searching the shrubs. No scent nor sight of prey. This stinking twolegplace was nothing like the prey-rich territory of ThunderClan. "Blackfoot?" he turned around to see the white tom right behind him, a mouse in his jaws.

"I got something. You can have some if you want-" the former ShadowClan deputy broke off as Tigerclaw let out a furious hiss.

"What do you think I am? A stinkig kittypet that can't feed myself?" he hissed. "I can catch my own prey!" he dove into one of the small shrubs lining the edge of the Thunderpath.

The wide black stone veered away to make two smaller pathes, and they were hunting in the strech of grass between them.

He heard Blackfoot talking with Russet and Boulder. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I just asked if he'd like some prey. But I guess I shouldn't assume..." his voice lowered and the former ThunderClan deputy turned away.

After catching a tiny vole, Tigerclaw joined his cats in their makeshift camp. "We've been in exile for a long time now. We are going to take our revenge and attack ThunderClan. But I need a good plan..."

Boulder rose to his paws. "I don't know their territory well, but I do know that they have a good strech of territory bordered by the Thunderpath. That would be a great place for attack."

Tigerclaw nodded. "Right! They won't be able to scent us there. Good thinking. And since I do know their territory, and their routines, this will be perfect." he flexed his claws.

--

Blackfoot padded up to the brown tabby with a ShadowClan cat beside him- Whitethroat. They were crouched just inside of ShadowClan territory waiting for the dawn patrol. "We've caught a spy!"

"Not a spy-" Whitethroat began, but Tigerclaw cut him off.

"Shut up! We'll deal with you later. For now, we're waiting for the dawn patrol**(A/n I have no idea if it was just a normal patrol or the dawn patrol but I'm too lazy to check)" **

Tigerclaw turned to Blackfoot. "You take Jaggedtooth, Boulder, and the others and go to ThunderClan territory. I'll wait here with Rip and Tawny." he nodded to the two cats to his right.

Blackfoot dipped his head and lead the others across the Thunderpath. "Remember! Wait for me to attack! Give me the signal!"

They watched in silence as the cats waited in the forest. At last he saw Boulder raise his tail, and, streaking across the Thunderpath he yowled, "Attack!" As he raced across the Thunderpath, he thought,

_I may be weaker and thinner, but I'll show that kittypet that I'm still powerful, even in exile!_


	35. Well Enough Alone

**Well Enough Alone**

"Excited?" Tigerpaw nudged his brother, Lionpaw. He, Darkpaw, and Aquapaw were all going out on their final assessment. If they passed, they would be warriors!

Lionpaw let out a purr. "Of course. But ole' Lightpaw looks jealous." The other apprentices, Lightpaw and Moonpaw, would still train for at least two moons before their warrior assessment began.

Tigerpaw's mother and FireClan deputy, Stormlash, padded from the leader's den up to them. "Where are your brother and sister?" she asked, looking around, her blue-gray fur flashing.

"Darkpaw's with Firestorm," Tigerpaw meowed, naming his father, "And Aquapaw is in the dirtplace. She's coming." As he spoke, he saw his white tabby sister appear and head toward them.

"Who is going to assess us?" Lionpaw questioned as his mother bent to lick a scrap of moss off of his ear.

"Firestorm, Tigerfang, and Mistwhisker." Tigerfang was Tigerpaw's own mentor, Stormlash was Darkpaw's, and Mistwhisker was Aquapaw's. Lionpaw's own mentor, Talonblade, was sick with greencough, so Firestorm was assessing him in his place, even though he already had his own apprenitce.

As she spoke, Firestorm, Tigerfang, and Darkpaw arrived, followed by Mistwhisker.

Firestorm waved his ginger tabby tail. "Are you ready?" the apprentices nodded excitedly. Tigerpaw exchanged a glance with his black brother, Darkpaw. "Good. You must each choose a route of your own to go hunting. We will be watching you hunt, and you must catch as much as you can."

"You may go now," Tigerfang nodded, with a wink at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw loved his mentor, and he was so humorous.

The four cats turned and padded out of camp together, their mentors watching them. "I bet Lionpaw's not going to the gorge!" Tigerpaw teased. Darkpaw let out a purr. Lionpaw was deathly afraid of the gorge that bordered one side of their territory.

The golden tom turned away. Tigerpaw was about to apologize when he dashed away into the undergrowth. With a sigh, Aquapaw broke away from the others, calling out, "Good luck!"

Darkpaw and Tigerpaw headed for the gorge. Soon Tigerpaw's brother scented a vole and veered away to stalk it. Tigerpaw scented a squirrel and saw it scruffling in the undergrowth. He began to stalk forward, but it shot off.

With a hiss of annoyance, Tigerpaw pelted after it. He was too intent on catching the squirrel that when he approached the gorge, he didn't slow and couldn't stop when the squirrel veered away, and he tumbled forward over the edge of the gorge.

"Help!" Tigerpaw screeched. He clung to the edge of the cliff, letting out a terrifying yowl.

He saw Darkpaw and Lionpaw rushing forward. Not long behind them came Aquapaw and their mentors. Tigerpaw felt himself slipping. "Help!" he repeated. Lionpaw was closest, and he flung himself at Tigerpaw and dragged him up.

"Thank you so much!" Tigerpaw began. "I-" Suddenly the ground crumbled benath him. Tigerpaw's heart missed a beat as Lionpaw plummeted down over the edge.

"NO!" Stormlash launched herself after him and tumbled down after him. Tigerpaw backed up and stared in disbelief as their wails faded. The scene played over and over in his mind, and one thing screamed inside him.

_This is your fault!_

--

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Raggedstar's yowl sounded around the camp. Tigerpaw wearily joined Darkpaw and Aquapaw in the clearing.

Two days had passed, and they had finished their assessment today. They were to be made warriors, but Tigerpaw wasn't in the mood. The new deputy, Firestorm sat beside Raggedstar proudly.

"Tigerpaw, Aquapaw, Darkpaw. Step forward." Tigerpaw followed his brother until they were standing in front of their leader. "I, Raggedstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Tigerpaw felt to happiness despite his words.

"Tigerpaw, Aquapaw and Darkpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Tigerpaw flatly echoed his siblings.

"Then by the power of SkyClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Tigerheart, Darkclaw, and Aquapool. We honor you for your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors!"

"Tigerheart! Darkclaw! Aquapool!" the cats yowled. Tigerheart bowed his head in despair.

--

At moonhigh, Tigerheart rose to his paws. His siblings on vigil with him turned in surprise. "Goodbye." Tigerheart meowed. "I am leaving for good. This is not my home, and I'll be well enough alone."


	36. Disappear

** Gingerstar14: okay, extremely random!**

**Disappear **

Do you remember me? Few cats do. I am Owlstar, the second leader of ThunderClan. You must know the tale- the cat that followed the shadow of the owl to earn his name? But my history isn't all nobility. No! Would you like to hear the sad tale?

When I was born, the medicine cat Dappleberry said I was took weak and sickly to survive. I was much smaller than all of my siblings, and the Clan was surprised to learn that I survived the first moon.

When it was time for me to become an apprentice, I was rejected, for who wanted the runt of a cat smaller than a cat should ever be at six moons. I had to watch my siblings become apprentices and train while I, Owlkit, remained a kit. I knew by their glances that they thought I was too small and fragile to train. They pitied me. But my heart grew cold in the moons I suffered alone.

At last, at ten moons, still small, they allowed me to become an apprentice. I trained long and hard. At last, four moons after my brother and sisters became warriors, I was deemed with my warrior name, Owleyes.

Soon after that, I met Sunflash. For me it was love at first sight. We took long walks in the forest and hunted together. But then- ah, this was such a long time ago! We had an argument and Sunflash ran off. I followed her just in time to see her plunge off the gorge before she could stop.

I was so upset that I ran away, over many Thunderpathes and twolegplaces, until I reached a small gladed area where I lay for days in sadness. What a horrible history for a leader, right? But this is not the worst.

Soon I realized some of my friends were there too, and had come to take me home. I followed them back with a heavy heart. This had only showed them how weak I really was.

When we returned, we realized that ThunderClan and WindClan were under attack. ShadowClan and RiverClan had allied to drive us from our territory. Shadowstar and Riverstar were both killed, as well as Thunderstar, in the last massive battle, in which the ShadowClan deputy bit through my front paw and I lost all movement in it.

In the leader's last moment of his life, he declared me deputy. I was shocked. The Clan didn't approve. This isn't how you remember me, is it, Clan cats?

Anyway, I ruled for a long time, in which my strength was proved. I lost my last life when I fell into the river and drowned in a fight with RiverClan. But I am not an ordinary StarClan cat, and perhaps that is why I have a different history in ThunderClan than what is true. For most of the time in my life, I would have rather disappeared.

Perhaps you should, as well. Good night.


	37. One Step Closer

**Gingerstar14: thanks so much to Icefox19 who so kindly typed this out for me!! **

**One Step Closer **

Treepaw padded away from the apprentice group. Some toms could be so jealous of others. They were all mousebrains if they thought their latest plan would work.

Right now, they were planning on invading ShadowClan to steal their kits back. ShadowClan, along with Mysterystar of course, had stolen the kits. Treepaw sighed.

Thy had stolen her close sister, Owlpaw, well, she would be Owlpaw. They stole her so early, she still had the name Owlkit.

"Flamepelt," Treepaw said. "Is there anything I can do?" Treepaw looked around the medicine cats den. There were herbs and berries everywhere. Looked like the remaining kits found their way over.

"Yes, Treepaw, help me clean these berries off the round. Usable ones go into this pile," Flamepelt said and pointed to a clean pile of berries. "And the non-usable ones over here." She pointed to a pile of dirty berries.

"Help!" Goldenheart called. "ShadowClan are trying to capture my kits!" Treepaw hurried over to the entrance of the den. She saw warriors around the nursery, helping Goldenheart and her kits out. Then, they surrounded Darkheart.

He had never been trusted.

"I should have known." Longnose, her father and clan deputy, hissed and barred his teeth. "You were never trusted here. Nor will you ever be. Whiteclaw, gather some warriors and meet me in the leaders' den so we can discuss what to do with Darkheart.

"Yes, Longnose." Whiteclaw replied and, while barring his teeth, backed up, snarled, and then followed his orders.

It was weird. Her father was ordering someone older than he.

Suddenly, there was more commotion as someone ran through the entrance to camp.

"We have them!" Silverpaw called excitedly. He ran back out and helped to carry all the missing kits back into the camp.

"We found them!" Silverpaw called again and aroused an excited emotion passed from one cat to another.

Owlkit bounded over to her sister and purred. Her ear was torn and scarred while her side had three deep gashes in the side.

"I am so glad to see you!" Treepaw purred to her sister. Their parents bounded over. Longnose and Sandypaws purred together and entwined their tails.

"Together, forever." Owlpaw whispered. "Which is one step closer to eternity together."


	38. Had Enough?

**Gingerstar14: I think I'll continue the story with the next one too, possibly. Wow this is long! Also, Legacystar is the same cat as Legacypaw in one of my other one-shots somewhere in this fic...**

**Had Enough? **

Hawkpaw shuffled out of the apprentices den with Icepaw and Gingerpaw behind him. The morning was crisp, but a warm breeze ruffled his fur. The bracken surrounding the camp walls rustled peacefully. "Hey, Hawkpaw!" Squirreltail called. The newest warrior was padding from the warriors' den where she had slept..

"Hi Squirreltail. Have you seen Huckleberryclaw?" the golden tabby tom asked. He wondered what his mentor had planned for him today.

Before Squirreltail could reply, Rippedfur, Icepaw's mentor, padded over and greeted his apprentice warmly. "Hello Icepaw. Eat up- all of you. Legacystar says that its time for your first assessment."

"Great!" Gingerpaw purred. "Who will assess us?"

"Me, Huckleberryclaw, and Goldheart," the brown tom sat down and began to lick his paw clean. Hawkpaw let out a purr of excitement. He headed to the fresh-kill pile. Midnight was there with her mother Nightstripe, her swollen belly bulging out with the kits she was carrying.

"Hello Hawkpaw. Training, I hope?" Nightstripe greeted him with a growl. "Make sure you bring something fresh to the elders den, because there's no decent prey left from overnight." Hawkpaw dipped his head, though personally he thought that Nightstripe could survive with a little less prey.

Cometflight strode into camp with Mistheart, her apprentice Honeypaw, and Nutfur behind him. "It's a wonderful day," he exclaimed. "Good luck on your assessment, you three," he nodded toward the three youngest apprentices.

"Bet I can catch more prey than you!" Gingerpaw challenged, her green eyes sparkling. The three cats were heading through the forest with their mentors behind them, toward the training hollow where they would begin their hunt.

Icepaw aimed a swipe at her sister's ginger face, and Gingerpaw dropped into a crouch. Huckleberryclaw ran into her and let out an annoyed snarl. "Sorry!" she gasped. Midnight had been his mentor, and he sometimes showed the prickliness he had picked up from her.

Hawkpaw's whisker's twitched with amusement, mocking his sister. Gingerpaw glared at him, and rushed forward eagerly into the training hollow.

Moonfrost and Loudstripe's son, her apprentice, Kestrelpaw were there training along with Stripeheart and Bloompaw. "Hello, Hawkpaw!" Bloompaw called. Since Bloompaw was there, it was no surprise to Hawkpaw when Bloodlash padded out of the bushes. He was very fond of the younger she-cat.

Huckleberryclaw waved his tail for them to sit down. "As your first assessment, you will each be able to take your own route. Catch as much prey as you want. You will not see us, but remember, we'll be watching." He gave them each a stern nod before melting back into the bushes.

"Good luck." Goldheart purred. "I know you'll all do great." She turned too and padded after the older tom. Giving them a nod, Rippedfur followed.

Hawkpaw exchanged a glance with Icepaw. "Do we just start?" excitement was coursing through him, but Icepaw seemed extremely nervous.

"I guess so," Gingerpaw shrugged. "I'm going for Freshwater Place." She rose to her paws and padded across the clearing and into the undergrowth. Leaving Icepaw, Hawkpaw decided to head for the RebelClan border. Since FireClan seemed hostile, he decided to stay away from there, and besides, RebelClan was much more lenient since Tawnystar became leader.

He pushed his way through the thick undergrowth, his eyes wide and his mouth open for the scent of prey. The sky was bright and the sun was climbing into the sky by the time he passed Freshwater Place. He had caught a vole, and now he scented a mouse. The young tom soon detected it and saw it scrabbling near the stream.

Dropping into a crouch, Hawkpaw began to inch forward. Just as he was a mouselength from pouncing, something rustled in the undergrowth and the mouse sat bolt upright, then scrambled away. With a hiss of annoyance, Hawkpaw whipped around, searching for what disturbed his prey.

Gingerpaw! He let out a hiss as his sister padded from the Freshwater Place. "What are you doing here?"

"You scared my prey!" his sister spat.

"Me? You scared the mouse I was stalking!"

Gingerpaw lashed her tail. "Oh sure! Then what disturbed my pigeon?"

Hawkpaw was about to spit a reply when a strikingly beautiful ginger-gray she-cat padded from the undergrowth. Her ice-blue eyes stared right at him. "Great SkyClan!" he leaped a foxlength in the air, his tabby fur bristling with shock. Following her was a sandy brown tom with glinting green eyes.

Gingerpaw whirled around. "Where did you come from?"

The she-cat dipped her head. "Sorry to startle you," her whiskers twitched at Hawkpaw, who ducked his head, embarrassed. "You are Clan cats, am I right?"

"Y-yes. I'm Hawkpaw, and this is Gingerpaw." He nodded to his sister. "Who are you?"

"Ember." She meowed.

_A beautiful name for a beautiful cat…_ Hawkpaw thought. "Why not-"

"I am Talon," the tom padded forward to stand beside her, just about as tall as Hawkpaw.

Huckleberryclaw and Goldheart strolled from the undergrowth toward them. "I see you have found intruders," Goldheart meowed.

"Goldheart!" Gingerpaw exclaimed. "We-"

Huckleberryclaw interrupted , flicking his tail. "We know. And now let's take Ember and Talon back to camp. I think they should speak with Legacystar. We'll postpone your assessment for another day. Rippedfur is fetching Icepaw and we're going to camp. Come along, you lot." He swept his tabby tail for them to follow him.

Hawkpaw fell in step beside Ember. "So, are you a rogue?"

Ember shrugged. "I guess so." her ice blue eyes had a guarded look, though not unfriendly. "You could say that. I always wished I could be a Clan cat. Is life exciting in a Clan?"

"Oh, there's nothing more wonderful in the whole world!" Gingerpaw replied. "Our father is the Clan leader, and our mother is one of the nicest cats in the Clan. We get to hunt, learn to fight, live and sleep together, it's great!"

Hawkpaw didn't miss the wistfulness in Ember's eyes. Excitement coursed through him. Maybe Legacystar would let Ember join the Clan. After all, Freeheart, his own father, was pure RebelClan, as well as Freeheart's sister Foxfur, and Traptail, an elder. He just had too!

"You know, Hawkpaw," Talon fell in beside them, "Ember is my sister." Hawkpaw turned and searched his gaze but his expression was unreadable.

Back at camp, they met up with Icepaw. Ember nodded coolly to the white she-cat, and Hawkpaw's sister stared at her curiously. Talon passed by without giving her a glance. They stopped outside the apprentices den as their mentors went to fetch Legacystar and Mouseclaw, the deputy. Honeypaw was there, and Spicefur, a young warrior, padded past them with a curious look. She joined her sister Winterstripe, and they shot glances at the rogues.

"This is amazing!" Ember exclaimed. She examined the fresh-kill pile, where Breezetail had just dropped off a rabbit, and then peeked into the apprentices' den. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of!"

"You know of the Clans then," Hawkpaw asked curiously.

"Oh yes, our mother told us-" Ember stopped as she saw Legacystar padding toward her. "Is that the leader?" he had a commanding swagger that no other cat in the camp had.

"Yes. He's the greatest." Gingerpaw purred from where she sat under the bracken. "Come and meet him."

"He looks stuck up." Talon snorted.

"He's our father." Hawkpaw motioned to Gingerpaw and Icepaw.

The Clan leader stopped in front of the trembling Ember. She dipped her head low. "I see we have visitors," he meowed. "Welcome, young Ember and Talon." When she looked up at him in awe, he added, "No, I'm not a mind reader. Goldheart told me your name."

Talon snorted.

"I was wondering if I could join your Clan. And my brother," Ember mewed hesitantly, seeing the kindness in the tom's eyes. Freeheart padded over to listen, along with Nutfur and a few others.

"Who's this?" the black tom asked. His blue eyes were not challenging, just questioning. Hawkpaw had always loved his grandfather, for he was good-natured and funny.

"This is Ember, a young rogue, and her brother Talon. How old are you, Ember?" Legacystar asked, shifting to look down on her.

"S-six moons. Why?"

Legacystar lashed his tail. "Come. Freeheart, Breezetail, Thunderstorm, and Mouseclaw join with me in my den to discuss this. We must decide if she can stay with us." He rose and padded off to his den with the cats he named following.

"Another stranger?" Hawkpaw turned to see Nightstripe stalking across the clearing from the elder's den. Silverclaw and Traptail followed her. "I think not!"

Ember didn't flinch, but gaze evenly at the black striped she-cat. "I can prove myself," she dipped her head to the elderly cat.

Talon, however, glared at Nightstripe. "Nightstripe's a pain in the tail," Hawkpaw meowed to him.

Nightstripe looked taken aback, and said nothing more. Hawkpaw felt a glimmer of satisfaction. Movement from Den-ledge announced the arrival of Legacystar again. His senior warriors padded from his den to sit down in the center clearing.

"All cats in StormClan gather here beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, raising his head to the sky. Paws prickling, Hawkpaw led Ember and Gingerpaw to the clearing to sit with Badgerstrike and Spicefur. He saw Mouseclaw pause for a work with Winterstripe, who glanced sharply at Ember, then nodded warmly.

"There has been a new arrival in StormClan," Legacystar swept his tail to where Ember sat. She ducked her head but nodded. "I have discussed it with my senior warriors and we decided that with so many dead, and the hostility from FireClan, we are in need of new warriors. Ember shall join the Clan!"

No mews of protest sounded, so he continued. Hawkpaw felt like yowling his triumph and Ember was trembling with excitement, but Legacystar was speaking again:

"Step forward, Ember, Talon." She obeyed nervously, her ice eyes gleaming, and Talon padded to stand beside her. "Until you have earned your warrior names, you shall be known as Emberpaw and Talonpaw.

"Winterstripe, you are a young warrior. But you are skilled and wise. I trust you with Emberpaw, to teach her not only the ways of the Clan and warrior code, but of the virtues of the forest." Legacystar meowed.

Winterstripe stepped forward delicately. "I promise I will do my best," she bent to touch noses with Emberpaw, who looked even more excited than ever.

"Mouseclaw, you are my trusted deputy. I know you will do your best with Talonpaw." Legacystar announced as the two touched noses.

"Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" Hawkpaw yowled. The others joined in. Emberpaw turned to face her new Clan, her brilliant eyes shining with happiness. Her name echoed around the camp; "Talonpaw! Talonpaw!" They cheered on both her and her brother.

As the cheering died away, Hawkpaw gazed at the she-cat, moonstruck. "Had enough?" he spun around in surprise to see Talonpaw beside him, his eyes gleaming. "No, don't worry. She's only my sister."


	39. Just Go Away

**HOLY CRAP a lotta people are on this thing! And sad to say, I'm the one with the most chapters that is still in it for the contest. By the way, anyone even know what we win when we win this?? **

**I don't know why I'm writing so much love stories into this. I'm much better at heartbreak, fear, and anger. But not love. Hmm... Plus this is a little short. But I redid Elite, so check it out. Its much better now.**

**Just Go Away **

"Great leap, Robinheart. That's high even for a SkyClan cat!" Risingstorm called. Robinheart landed lightly, gripping the bird in her jaws, her green eyes sparkling as she gazed at the other tom. He gazed back, and Robinheart never wanted that moment to end. But then Graywing appeared.

"Hey guys, I found some great birds eggs in one of these nests. They're great. Want to share?" Graywing purred, dropping something round and white at Risingstorm's paws. He looked down, and the moment was broken. Robinheart's fur prickled with annoyance. He was so stupid! Risingstorm glanced at Robinheart and rolled his eyes

"That's great. Get any real prey?" Risingstorm snorted as Graywing crunched through the shell of the egg and began lapping up the yolk.

Graywing shrugged. "Eh, what? What'd you two get so far?" he finished off the egg and started on the other one. Risingstorm shifted away from him to avoid getting the yolk on his paws. Robinheart let out a faint hiss of annoyance.

"Robinheart got a sparrow and a chaffinch. I caught a robin and a bluejay. So, you didn't catch anything, I assume?" Risingstorm meowed grumpily. "And your eating those eggs before the Clan is fed."

"There's more over there-" Graywing motioned with his tail back toward the direction he came.

Robinheart rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. Come on, Risingstorm. Let's keep hunting." She led the way farther into the forest, away from the mousebrain. "StarClan, that cat's annoying!" she hissed when he was out of earshot.

"Come on," Robinheart admired the way he didn't get angry easily. "You said we should keep hunting, so lets go." he turned away and tasting the air, staring up into the trees. A moment later he was stalking slowly toward a low branch where a robin was sitting. Robinheart turned away and began searching for prey of her own. A little later, they met up again, each with another piece of prey. Robinheart had caught a huge crow.

"That's pretty big." Risingstorm purred.

"That robin's not to shabby either," Robinheart purred. Their eyes met again, and Robinheart wanted to stay like this forever. Just the two of them... Suddenly Graywing popped up in between them, his blue eyes sparkling.

"What's happenin'?"

"Gah!" Risingstorm spat, and Graywing recoiled as he hissed. "Annoying furball! Just go away!"


	40. Typical

**I'm braindead right now. Ugh. At least this one is pretty good Ha, Heathertail's kit is named after LionBLAZE. I feel so bad for Crowfeather! His third mate is now...well, I won't spoil it. Also, I'll probably do another one with Kestreltail, I like him. He isn't a sue, is he??**

**Typical**

Onestar was crouched on the ground, writhing in pain while Kestreltail looked on with worried eyes. The young medicine cat rose to his paws and turned away with a sigh. Outside the leader's den, just a shallow dip in the ground sheilded with brambles, although Onestar only used it during the day, he was moved there when sickness overcame him, it was very dark out. Barkface was watching two kits lay by their mother's belly, coaxing one to eat a poppy seed.

"Kestreltail, how is he?" Barkface didn't look up as his apprentic approached. Kestreltail didn't answer, but sat down and pressed against his mentor's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And Onestar's no better, but he's not worse. How are Heathertail's kits?" He replied. Heathertail had three kits, but one had died at birth, and she was very protective of the remaining kits, and if they died in the sickness, she would be devastated. From the sadness on Barkface's face, he expected the worst.

Barkface rose to his paws sadly. "I'm pretty sure Greenkit isn't going to make it, but Blazekit is still strong. I gave her a poppy seed, and she's sleeping, but Blazekit seems fine without one." Kestreltail sighed as his mentor went on, "This sickness may weaken us, but we are not defeated. Have hope, Kestreltail." he broke off with a cough, and Kestreltail recoiled. What happened when the medicine cat got sick?

"I don't think that we have much to hope for," Kestreltail was interrupted from a bout of coughing behind him, and he saw Breezepelt standing there. He was thinner than ever, and his eyes were sunken in. "You should be resting!"

Breezepelt let out a wheeze, then dropped to the ground, moaning in pain. Kestreltail rolled his eyes, but picked him up by the scruff. "You need some more catmint. You too, Barkface." he added to his mentor. "It won't help for us to get sick!" He began dragging his Clanmate back to the medicine den.

Barkface shook his head and joined his apprentice. "You know the catmint doesn't help. It can't cure us!" he coughed again, and Kestreltail's fur stood on end as his mentor collapsed in a fit of pain. The sickness was bad, worse than ever. It was never heard of before and there was no cure. The catmint only helped the cough, and that always came back. At least there was plenty in their territory, if only some cat could fetch some.

He dragged Breezepelt back to his den, then fetched some poppy seeds and catmint, forcing them down his throat, coaxing him to swallow as though he were still a kit. Barkface appeared, and took a small catmint leaf and slowly chewed it up. Kestreltail watched in worry as his mentor once again collapsed. He got to his paws and pushed away his feelings of dread and despair, he padded to check on his patients. Nightcloud's breath was shallow, and Kestreltail collected some wet moss to give to her.

Owlwhisker Antpelt and were writhing in pain, and Kestreltail's heart was heavy. He could do nothing to soothe their pain. Sunpaw was coughing in her sleep, but she woke up long enough to eat some catmint. It was all they could think of that helped at all; none of the other herbs could help them. Swallowpaw was asleep at least, but her breath was almost as shallow as Nightcloud's. Last he checked Ashfoot.

"No, no!" Barkface raised his head as his apprentice let out a wail. "Ashfoot, the Clan needed you!" The elderly medicine cat rose to his paws and sat down near Kestreltail.

"There was nothing you could do. This is not your fault." He murmured sadly. "There will be time for grieving some other night. We must move her to where the other graves need to be dug. Add her to-"

"You stay here!" Kestreltail growled. "I can't do this if you die!"

Barkface let out a weary sigh. "I'm old, Kestreltail. I'll be surprised if I make all, Tornear and Morningflower didn't make it..." he looked away, his eyes glittering with sadness, lettig out a small cough again, before breaking out in a fit.

Kestreltail shyed away from his sick mentor, then picked up Ashfoot's body and began dragging his deputy's body out of the den to where the other bodies lay; Thistlepaw, Harespring, and Willowclaw were lying there. As he dropped her near Thistlepaw's body, with one last sad goodbye, Crowfeather returned with Whitetail. He held a rabbit in his jaws, and Whitetail as well. "Crowfeather, I'm sorry-" he pointed toward Crowfeather's mother.

"No!" Crowfeather stared down at Ashfoot, his eyes bright with grief. As Kestreltail watched the older warrior, Dewspots and Weasulfur appeared, their claws muddied from digging, and thier eyes dull.

"We've finished burying the elders, and now-" Dewspots paused, looking overwelmed as she saw Ashfoot's body, then swallowed and continued- "I'll start with Thistlepaw." The two cats pciked up the young apprentice and headed for the entrance to the camp. Crowfeather rose to his paws and dropped the rabbit next to Whitetail's on the fresh-kill pile. He headed for the medicine den, clearly meaning to visit his mate.

"Crowfeather! Stay away from there. It won't help for you to fall ill too!" Kestreltail growled. "Go hunting again or take a rest. That's an order from your medicine cat....apprentice." Crowfeather just sighed and turned away.

"Come on, if we hunt it'll keep your mind off of her. Besides, getting more prey will help them." Whitetail led Crowfeather away, and Kestreltail longed to take a nap, but there was still cats to be checked on. He would check the others, see who needed Ashfoot's nest most. He decided on Webfoot, the oldest cat who was ill. He got the elder to his paws and helped him into the den, then settled him down and gave him some water to drink.

He checked over his patients again, making a round of the camp, then decided he could probably take a small nap. His stomach rumbled in hunger, but he was too sick at heart to want to eat. When he woke, it was dark. He quickly checked his patients in the den. Nightcloud's breathing had stopped, and Kestreltail's heart went to Crowfeather. He hoped he could bear to see his mate dead. But his own heart nearly stopped when he saw Barkface.

The elderly medicine cat was sprawled on his side, his breath stopped. The sickness had taken him much father than any others; after all, he was very old. In his claws was a bird feather. Not just any kind of feather, a tail feather- of a kestrel! Kestreltail backed away, then pressed his nose into his fur, taking the feather off of his claws and placing it in the back of his store. He would treasure it forever. Pushing away his grief, he began to drag his mentor's body into the clearing.

Only Ashfoot and Willowclaw's bodies were there, and Kestreltail was about to add Barkface's when a movement at the entrance disturbed him. He scented ThunderClan, and his fur stood on end as Firestar and Jayfeather entered the camp behind Gorsetail. They held a mixture of herbs in thier mouthes, and Kestreltail rushed over to them. "Greetings. Can I help you?"

"I would like to give you this." Firestar and Jayfeather dropped the bundles at Kestreltail's paws. "It's the mixture of herbs Cinderpelt used to cure ShadowClan when they fell sick similar to this. She taugh Leafpool of course, so-" he paused. "Please allow us to help you! We heard you were sick, and," he stopped and looked at him.

"Of couse. Thank you. I'm pretty sure we have all these herbs, and if it helps, well, you'd have saved WindClan again." Kestreltail nodded thankfully. "Now, you'd best leave. The sickness is very catching!"

"Yes. Goodbye, and good luck." Firestar turned away, and Jayfeather followed, his blind blue eyes flashing with sympathy. Kestreltail thought that was funny, because he never wanted any sympathy for himself and his blindness. He picked up the bundles and headed for Onestar's den. Though the leader had already lost two lives, he still had more than the others if the herbs killed him.

"I hope this works," he muttered.

--

"I'm glad you found the right herb," Onestar purred to the young medicine cat. The herbs had worked, and it cured almost every cat. There had been no other deaths besides Heathertail's kit, and now, a half moon later, there was little trace of sickness in the camp. Onestar had just appointed his new deputy, Dewspots.

"Thank you, but it was ThunderClan who brought the herbs. They saved all our lives." Kestreltail replied, dipping his head. Onestar stiffened.

"Firestar helped us? Typical that ThunderClan thinks they are so great!" Kestreltail stared in despair as his leader rose to his paws and stalked away. "Well, they're not getting anything in return!"

The young tabby curled his lip and muttered. "Typical that Onestar doesn't want any help, but I'm eternally grateful!"


	41. Stronger Than Me

**This is sort of a spoiler for Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller's fic, but she doesn't mind, so what-ever.**

**Stronger Than Me **

I paced back in forth through RebelClan's camp, my tail lashing and my fur bristling. We had won the battle, yet I knew from the spark of hope in Legacyheart's eyes as he dragged his dead leader back toward their camp, that this was not over.

ForestClan, the Clan I'd created out of RebelClan and FrostClan with the help of my TigerClan ally, Deathclaw, had beaten StormClan and FireClan.

Froststar was sitting erect near me, her blue eyes wide as she looked over our Clan. Deathclaw sat nearby, his massive paws digging into the ground.

My Clan had still not gotten used to him, and as Tawnyfur and his apprentice passed, I saw their eyes were wide with fear. But I didn't matter what my Clan thought as long as they obeyed me. Of course, Silverstar had thought the same thing, and she was killed by Legacyheart. I would not make the same mistake.

Legacyheart. Once the name would have filled me with pride, but now I wanted to slash the life out of him. He was my kit, the only one that survived. He would lead StormClan now, and I would destroy him. I sent a message to FireClan and StormClan, that they have three more days until our final battle.

I will win for sure, after all, they were already defeated. Unfortunately there was too many of them to control. With more dead, it shall be easy.

"Thrashstar, Sapstar said she would pass the message to Legacyheart when he come through," Ravenslash meowed, padding up to me. I paused in pacing and sat down.

"Anything else?" I asked my most loyal follower besides my deputy, Ripfang.

Ravenslash shook his head. "No, that's it." I nodded and rose to my paws. Legacyheart just could not win. After all, he's weak. He couldn't kill his own mother! He thinks he's stronger than me, but he's not. I'm much stronger. I'm not afraid to get my paws dirty, and I won't hesitate because we're kin.

He is not stronger than me.


	42. Rival

**I'm going to postpone my other fanfics for a litte. I'm going to make a sudden mad rush and finish one at a time when this is over. What should I finish first? KinOTS? Lukar'sCSA, or BrambleAWC? (which I'm redoing, for anyone who cares) **

**Hollyleaf's a little crazy... XD The Hollyleaf we knew before would be able to see through Sol and Tigerstar.**

**Rival**

It was very dark in the tunnels, but it was perfect for me. I was living under here for two moons now, supposedly crushed as my Clan thought. I snuck out at night to hunt, but any other time I stayed down here, plotting. I knew that I was one of the three, I just had to be. Why else was I still alive. Tigerstar often visited me. At first I shooed him away, staying awake for long hours to keep him a bay.

Then I realized something. Maybe he could help me. He told me that to make my Clan great again, I had to get rid of all the kittypets. I could easily take control, since I was one of the three, and preserve the warrior code forever. Lionblaze would back me up; I knew he would, because he'd be so thrilled that I was alive.

Tigerstar began training me to fight better, like Lionblaze. He said that although I wasn't gifted in fighting as one of the three, I could still train and practice killing. Sometimes Hawkfrost joined him. After nearly two moons, I knew I was ready for anything.

Then Tigerstar told me I needed to act soon. So now I'm planning something great. I'll attack Firestar on the way to the Gathering. No cat will suspect anything. And if I'm right, Lionblaze will fight for me. After all, he's my brother. And then I'll have to take care of Brambleclaw. Then it will be mine. I'll be a leader like I always wanted.

I'd also banish Leafpool, because she broke the warrior code to the fullest extent. And I'll launch a war on WindClan....Suddenly a voice startled me. "Hollyleaf,"

I spun around to see Sol standing behind me. "Tigerstar visited me in my dreams. He told me that you might need some assistance in taking over the Clans. If you make me your deputy, I'll help you defeat everyone."

"Really?" I asked. Sol nodded. "Its a deal. Now, what's your plan??" I'll trust anyone, as long as they will help me get revenge on Leafpool and restore the code.

"I've already set up a plan. I rubbed ShadowClan prey in ThunderClan scent markers and left in inside ShadowClan's territory, half eaten. While ThunderClan and ShadowClan at war, we can swoop in and take control of them both. After that it will be easy to defeat WindClan and RiverClan."

"Right." I nodded. "And with all the Clans together, I can keep the warrior code together." And banish my rivals. My rivals like Leafpool. I added silently. And then the Clans will be perfect.


	43. It's Not My Time

**Besides Typical, my most well-written and favorite fic/oneshot, this one is pretty good. **

**It's Not My Time**

Who are you, young kits, with starlight in your fur? StarClan... I do not know of them. I do not know of any ancestors. You know of Rock? so do I. My name is Fallen Leaves. Blossomkit? You are Clan kits, are you not? What are your names, you two? Mosskit and Adderkit. No, my name is not weird, Blossomkit. I'm just from a different place than you. Even I don't know much of your Clans, besides the cats that were lost down here- did you know about that?

But that's not why you came here, is it? You wish to learn about the cats that walked here before? Very well, settle down. I'll tell you about my family. And my-my Clan? Well, I guess you could call it that...

Well, Mosskit, there was a leader. His name was Furled Bracken, but the others appointed him- not StarClan. Ancestors? We didn't even know anything about what happens after a cat dies. Yes, that means leaders had only one life- why would a cat have more? When I was born, a cat named Cloudy Sun was the leader, but before I was even a softpaw- a cat in training- she retired as an elder to live with the other elders, Running Horse and Shallow Pool.

Right- Furled Bracken called meetings, let he was not a leader as you see it. The cats didn't have to respect or obey his orders. No, Adderkit, there wasn't any medicine cats or deputies. Just Sharpclaw's in line next. They would be the full grown cats- warriors, as you call them, I think. The cats that I can remember clearly were Dark Whiskers, Chasing Clouds, Stone Song, Broken Shadow, Dawn River, and Jagged Lightning, though there was more.

I wasn't a sharpclaw, Mosskit. I was a softpaw in training with the others. Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, Half Moon, and Fish Leap were the softpaws around the time that I died. Jay's Wing became a sharpclaw just before my Clan left.

We didn't live like a Clan as you do, though. We lived in our own dens around the territory, WindClan, I think, would be above us in this particular tunnel. The cats all hunted for themselves, and more than one cat knew how to cure an ache. Sometimes we would visit the elders or queens to give them food, but mainly the leader hunted for the elders. Isn't that different from how you live?

How do you young cats know about Rock, may I ask? He told you about the Clans? Well then, aren't you- you mean the cats in the Clans, thank you, Blossomkit. Rock is very powerful, I always knew that. Of course, not in the essense of claws and teeth. Knowledge is power, little kits.

You must be leaving now, Mosskit? That's okay. It's about time for me to take a rest too. Not that I really need anything... One more question, young kits. Do you know of Jaypaw? His name is Jayfeather now? Thank you. He- he means something to me.

Goodbye! What, Adderkit? You want me to come with you, up to StarClan? I suppose I could. But it's not my time. I will stay down here, perhaps forever. It's not my time.


	44. Hurt

**Hurt**

This was a different kind of hurt. Different than when she left the Clan. Different than any battle wound any cat could recieve, a different hurt than when his mentor died. It was the worst of hurts.

His mother hated him. His mother tried to kill him in that battle.

The hate in her eyes- and the love that Moonfrost had in her eyes for he kits. The way her bright blue eyes sparkled at the appearance of her kits, whether they were muddied or shining from a good grooming.

Nothing could be more different.

Legacystar never knew his mother until she joined RebelClan. His father, of course, had told him many things about her, the way she saved him, and everything.

It sounds like a very different cat, and he wished he could have known that side of his mother.

In that batte she launched against her birth Clan, Legacystar had to fight her. When she declared he had to die, leaping at his throat, Legacystar knew that he could not fight back. So he lost his first life at the paws of his mother.

But Gingerstar helped him back. She told him that his Clan was counting on him, and that Thrashstar was a very different cat than Icehope. So he went back to battle.

Many cats had fallen at the paws of the RebelClan leader. But she fell at the paws, bleeding to death, of her son.

Even now, when Legacystar appointed a new apprentice or warrior, he was reminded again of the love of a mother that should have been. The hurt was still there, even though no cat could see it.

His father couldn't help, nor could Moonfrost. For neither of them had to kill their mother. Even Freeheart, who killed his father, didn't know the love a mother should have brought.

It is a different hurt, to be hated by love.


	45. Misfortune

**Pinepaw, lol, is Pinestar, leader before Sunstar, leader before Bluestar, leader before Firestar, you get the point.**

**Misfortune **

I am probably the most ironic cat in ThunderClan. Check that. In the forest. My name is Luckypaw. But I am far from that. I should be called Unluckypaw, because nothing but misfortune greets me each morning.

On my apprentice ceremony, I tripped and bowled the leader, Foreststar over. My brother, Pinepaw, thought that was hilarious. Of course, I didn't think it was. My apprenticeship was not going well, at ten moons old I was still not near two moons from ready to be a warrior.

"Luckypaw," Pinepaw called, nudging me with a paw. I looked up. "Mouseflecks wants you to go on the dawn patrol with him. Go on." I heaved myself to my paws an headed for the gorse tunnel where the deputy,Mouseflecks, was standing wih my mentor, Jayclaw, and another warrior, Yarrowtail.

"Ready?" Mouseflecks asked as I approached. "Yup. Where're we going?" Mouseflecks didn't hear, heading out the tunnel with Yarrowtail right behind him. It was Jayclaw who answer me, giving me a nudge to keep me away from the rock I always trip over.

"Sunningrocks. Come on, keep up." I followed him, keeping careful attention to everything around me. Sunningrocks was ThunderClan territory, but RiverClan had once again tired to claim it as their own. They were tresspassing and stealing prey around there. I scented the air, and to my luck, which was very rare, scented a pigeon close by. I dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, then leaped.

Can you guess what happened? I leaped, but I didn't catch the pigeon. Instead of the bird, I caught the tree. I banged my head, and back up, shaking it to clear the fuzziness in my brain. Jayclaw turned around, his green eyes glowing. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." I hurried to catch up with the others, concentrating on getting to the Sunningrocks with my fur still intact. When we reached the border, Mouseflecks stopped dead. I ran into him, and peered ahead to see what was wrong.

Ahead was Sunningrocks, and there, on the highest rock, stood the leader of RiverClan, Lakestar, his eyes gleaming. Two warriors stood on either side of him. "Five cats. I bet we can take them. After all, Mouseflecks is the greatest-" Yarrowtail began, but the deputy silenced thim. He took a deep breath and padded forward.

"Greetings, ThunderClan. We are about to take back what's ours." snarled Lakestar, lashing his blue-gray tail, his eyes smoldering.

"Never!" Mouseflecks spat. He took a few menacing steps forward to stand at the closest rock to the forest. Jayclaw and Yarrowtail stood on either side of him, and I stood behind him, willing to fight, though I knew who would win. "We will fight and win."

"Are you so sure?" Lakestar purred, raising his tail in a signal. More RiverClan cats appeared over the hill, swelling the ranks. I counted them. Seven..eight, nine... My fur stood up. We could not win.

Mouseflecks whispered over his shoulder. "Go get help." He growled at me.

"No! I won't leave you!" I gasped. I could never run back to camp anyway, best to die with my Clanmates.

Mouseflecks turned to me, his voice scathing. "_Go!_ The battle is already lost without help!" I took off back into the forest, my paws flying. I had to get back to the camp, whether I thought I could or not. As I ran, every unlucky thing that had ever happened to me, from losing prey to getting lost in the forest, to getting attacked by a fox.

I was dimly aware of Gorseclaw standing ahead of me, and I couldn't stop but ran right into him. "What's wrong with you?" he growled, shaking me away. I panted to get my breath.

"Sunningrocks...RiverClan...help...NOW! Mouseflecks and the others are about to get torn to shreds!" Gorseclaw called to the other cats behind him, Juniperfur and Copperpaw took off in the directon I had just came.

I headed back toward the camp again, my paws once again flying, picking up speed. I thought my lungs would burst, and once I arrived in camp, I had to pant and wheeze before I could draw breath to yowl, "Foreststar!"

Immediately the brown tabby was bounding around Highrock with Quailfeather, the medicine cat behind him. "What's wrong, Luckypaw?"

"RiverClan attacked us at Sunningrocks. We need to leave immediately. There's at least ten warriors there, and its the dawn patrol and Gorseclaw's patrol. They're badly outnumbered." Foreststar closed his eyes for a moment.

"All warriors in ThunderClan gather near the gorse tunnel immediately!" Foreststar yowled, not bothering to stand on the Highrock. I shifted from paw to paw as the warriors quickly rushed out of the den and from anywhere else they might be_. "_RiverClan has ambushed the dawn patrol. Everyone but...." he quickly glanced around the warriors. "but Ferntail and Skyclouds, who will guard the camp, follow me to help them._ Now_, before we lose cats."

So once again I was pelting through the forest. Once again, my misfortune rang through my ears. What I saw when we got to Sunningroks took my breath away. The rocks were covered in blood, every single one of the ThunderClan cats dead.

"No!" I yowled. Foreststar stood there, staring ahead where Lakestar sat, his paws bloody, eyes gleaming. I knew this was going to happen though. It always does. Silently, I cursed my misfortune.


	46. Listen To Me

**A weirder idea I had. I know some other people did something like this in their full fanfic. **

**Listen To Me **

"No, mom, listen to _me_!" I shouted, not caring that my blond hair was once again in my face. Mom always complained about that. But this time wa much serious. I was_ fifteen_. She didn't care that my stupid little brother, at the age of ten, had a girlfriend. It was stupid babiness, really. But noooo! I can't even go to my friend's sleepover because she's inviting boys along. She didn't even want to listen to reason. The more I thought, the more sure I was that she didn't care about what I thought.

My mom shook her head. "You're not going. That's final." She turned away. She really didn't care. I stood there as she left my bedroom, her footsteps fading back down the steps. Hattie, my cat, stared up at me with her green eyes from where she sat on my bed. I plunked down besider her, smoothing down the light blue bedsheets.

"Oh Hattie. Now what?" I sighed, giving her a hug. "Goodbye, I guess. Yes, that's right. I'm leaving." I stood up and grabbed my old backpack from the back of my closet. It was simple pink and yellow stripes. I had grown out of pink a while ago, and blue was much better. I hadn't used this backpack since perhaps fourth grade. "I've got a job, after all. I do have spending money. I can take food, and then buy some later."

I packed two outfits and a comb, then chose two paperback Warriors books. I would have liked to bring all of them; I had every book in both paperback and hardcover except for the newest ones, but I didn't have enough room for all that. I decided on _Dawn_ and _Into the Wild_. Then I picked up _Bluestar's Prophecy_,the newest that I had gotten last night. I hadn't finished it yet, so I packed it too.

Last I grabbed my cell phone, a flashlight and my wallet, then scratched Hattie's ears before heading out the door, pack slung over my shoulder. My mom wasn't in the kitchen, so I packed two packs of crackers, poured soup in a canteen, and some cool water in a water bottle. Then I hurried out the door. Wanting to be alone for a while to read, I headed into the forest, pulling out _Bluestar's Prophecy_ and settling in once I had found place far away from home.

I read until late in the night. I had some soup and a few crackers, then sighed and turned off my flashlight. I loved the woods at night; it didn't frighten me. I knew that some cats lived here, and of all the times I'd ever been in the woods, I'd never seen anything more dangerous that a fox, which might bite if it had rabies or something. I was used to sleeping out at night, so I had no problem going to sleep. Besides, I was very tired.

--

When I opened my eyes, it was light out. I went to stand up but found that I couldn't stand on two feet very long. I looked down at my feet and gasped in horror. I was covered with fur, and I had paws like a cat. I peered into a puddle and saw pale gray fur and a wide, gray face with bright blue eyes. I was a cat! For a moment, paranoia gripped me, then I calmed down. This was a wish come true! I could live like a warrior now.

Maybe I could even meet Rusty, my old cat that had run away when he was a kitten. I left my backpack and headed off into the woods confidently. I was heading for the road, I could find my way around if I knew where it was. I realized that I could never apologize to my mom now. My anger had subsided, and soon I longed to talk to her. I reached the road and tasted the air. It was much easier to hear and scent things, I realized.

It was pretty gross, how could I have never noticed how much the road stank? A blue car roared past; I jumped. It was so much louder, too. But that comes with being smaller, I guessed. Suddenly I saw a small toretoiseshell cat dash out onto road, her fur bristling. A black tomcat appeared behind her, letting out a furious hiss. "Sorrelpaw! That's ShadowClan territory!" A ginger she-cat called from the other side. "Get over here!"

ShadowClan? Sorrelpaw? These were Clan cats. Suddenly I realized that a pickup was rushing toward her, the driver not paying any attention to the road. "Sorrelpaw!" the cat screeched. She dove, but I was closer and faster. I skidded out and grabbed her fur in my mouth, hauling her over to where the ginger cat was crouching.

"Be more careful." I panted, dropping her. "That car almost hit you."

Sorrelpaw's eyes were wide. "You saved me from that monster. I thought for sure I was crowfood!" She stopped at the she-cat let out a hiss, interrupting her.

"What in the name of StarClan were you doing in ShadowClan territory? Look!" The black tom was still standing there, but as I turned, he looked away and padded off into his territory. This was exciting, being with actual Clan cats. I hadn't even known that they existed, much less right under my nose.

"I'm so sorry!" Sorrelpaw gasped. She turned back to me. "What's your name, anyway. Thank you again-" she added, before I could reply.

"It was nothing," I purred. "The driver wasn't even paying attention. And my name's-" I stopped. Claire didn't sound like a cat name. I decided on the first part of my made up warrior name, Emberface. But if I told them the whole part, they'd think I was from a Clan. "-Ember. What's yours?"

"I'm Sorrelpaw, and this is my mentor, Sandstorm." Sorrelpaw meowed, standing up and shaking the dust from her fur.

"We are very grateful that you saved her." Sandstorm put in.

"Hey, um, you live around here, right?" I asked. I knew they did, but it wasn't safe to not ask. Sandstorm nodded. "Well, do you know a cat named Rusty? He was my friend when he lived in the town- I mean twolegplace. He has a flame-colored coat, and he ran away from home a while ago. His owners- ah, twolegs, were really upset."

"Oh?" Sandstorm asked "Well, Firestar is our leader, and he was once a kittypet. I'll take you to him." My fur bristled with excitement as I followed her through the forest. It was harder to keep up than I thought, but we soon arrived in the camp. It was just as I had imagined it. As Sandstorm led me in, hostile and curious glares greeted me.

"Firestar! There's a kittypet that wants to talk to you!" Sorrelpaw called. Sandstorm silenced her with a glare.

I flicked my tail. "Actually, I'm a loner now. I've been a loner for a while." Clan cats didn't respect kittypets, and the truth wouldn't do much good. "But yes, I was once."

Firestar appeared around the Highrock. This was most defininantly ThunderClan, Highrock was where the leader made announcements. There was no mistaking it. "Yes, Sorrelpaw- Sandstorm. Did you want to speak to me?" His green eyes turned to me. Suddenly I wanted to tell him everything; this was Rusty, I knew it.

"Were you once a kittypet called Rusty?" I gasped.

Firestar nodded slowly. "Yes. But that was moons ago. Many moons. And I don't remember you-"

"Oh, no you won't. I'm your sister." I lied. "Our mother, Quince, had kits just a little bit after you left. She told me all about all of her other kits- because I was a single kit." Why not use my knowledge to my advantage?

Firestar cocked his head. "Well, what do you want?"

"She saved my life! A monster was stalking me and she got me away from it." Sorrelpaw purred, bouncing toward the Clan leader. Firestar's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes-" I meowed. "Do you think I could join ThunderClan with you? I mean, I always wanted to meet you. And the woods are so fasinating. Plus it really sucks being a kittypet." _Or a human being._

Firestar looked thoughtful. "Maybe. You seem to have the courage of the warrior by saving young Sorrelpaw..."

"My name's Ember." I added excitedly.

"I'll have to talk with my senior warriors." He meowed. Raising his voice, he called, "Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt, meet me in my den for a meeting!" I sat down to wait while his cats followed him to his den. A few other cats padded out to greet me.

"Hi. I'm Bramblepaw." A tabby tom meowed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ember. How are you?" I really didn't know what to talk about. "Prey running well?"

Bramblepaw nodded. A tabby tom sitting nearby let out a snort. "Well, Firestar and Cloudtail may have-"

A white tom interrupted him with a hiss. "Watch what you say about kittypets, Longtail."

Soon afterward Firestar and the rest reappeared. "Ember, we have agreed to let you stay. I'm going to call a meeting." He leaped onto the Highrock and let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

I followed Bramblepaw and Sorrelpaw where they sat with the other apprentices. Many other cats joined in the clearing, and I notcied Longtail sitting to the side, looking grumpy. Dustpelt didn't really seem to agree either. "My sister, Ember, has saved the life of young Sorrelpaw, and has asked us to allow her to join our Clan.

"Ember, until you have learned the warrior code, you will be known as Emberpaw. Graystripe has agreed to be your mentor." I turned to the big gray tom and padded up to him. He streched out his nose and I touched mine to his. He seeemed kind enough.

"Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" the Clan cats called out, although some didn't welcome me. Sorrelpaw looked pleased as ever. I gazed at my Clan, wishing I could talk to my mother one last time.

_Listen to me now, mom. I'm much, much happier now. Listen to me._


	47. Standing Still

**sorry to Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller, but I just had to put this in here! Believe me, people, you will love her Darksoul story. Read it. I command u. Sorry this is short, too Disclaimer: I don't own Darksoul or warriors**

**Standing Still **

"Fire! Get out of the camp!" screeched Suntail, her eyes wide with terror.

Darksoul followed her out of the warriors den, looking strangely awake for a cat just roused from sleep. "Greenstar! Fire in the camp!" she gasped again. The IceClan leader bounded out of his den.

Already, smoke was drifting through the camp, fire creeping up behind them.

More warriors begann pouring out of the den. Fleetfoot dashed to the nursery where his mate slep t, and the medicine cat was already heading out of his den.

Darksoul watched as Fleetfoot appeared, carrying a blue-gray kit, and his mate followed, carrying their other kit. Junipertail, the other queen, whose kits were soon due, came last. Three warriors headed to the elder's den to help them out.

Suntail was heading out the entrance with Grassfur, the deputy. Greenstar followed them, glancing back to check on the elders. Frostfang and Leaftail were helping the two eldest cats out of camp, though they hadn't been up and about in a long time. The younger elder, **(XD lol)** Treeleaf, followed them with Skypaw nudging him forward.

Darksoul watched as the Clan filed out quickly.

The flames were creeping up around the camp now, consuming the elder's den and covering the medicine cat's cave with soot. It crept along the branches and began hungrily devouring the apprentices den.

"Come on, Darksoul! That's the last of them!" Mousetail called, just behind Junipertail and Redpaw, before whisking around, his ginger tail vanishing through the bramble tunnel.

But Darksoul had much darker things in mind. She padded up to the burning apprentices den. Remembering all that she had learned, feeling more alive than ever, she stretched out a paw. Instantly, the flames rose high, wreathing around her paw as though it was her friend.

She lashed out across the camp with her paw and fire consumed the ground, lapping over it as though it were covered in dried leaves. It rose higher and higher, until Darksoul could see nothing but the flames.

"Darksoul!" Mousetail's screech seemed far away now. But Darksoul was standing still in the flames. She wasn't going anywhere.


	48. What!

**I don't own Nightspark, Tigerstripe, or Stonetail, or Darksoul. They are Brackenfurlover's and Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller's. Gah! But thanks for letting me use them, peeps. Hope you don't mind this one, brackenfurlover. You can continue this one, if u want. =DD I know its a cliffie, not good for a oneshot, but if bracken doesn't want to continue it sometime, I will.**

**What?!**

Nightspark slipped into the medicine cat's den where Stonetail was sitting. She dropped a huge squirrel at his paws. He thanked her and began tearing in. "So, how are you feeling, now?"

Stonetail sat back up, swiping his tongue around his mouth. "Better. I know we're supposed to end the Clans, but when? I mean, our powers don't get stronger, do they?" His blue eyes were sparkling with the stars again; he was feeling much better since he was nearly killed by his brother, Tigerstripe for Nightspark as a mate.

Nightspark layed her paw on his, her black fur creating sparks of electricity between them. Luckily the medicine cat wasn't around. "StarClan will tell us. And they do get stronger as we get older, until of course we're old like the elders, that is. But for now, you need to get better." Liquid blue eyes seemed to melt into eachother, and suddenly both cats froze in mid-air. When the trance left them, they both let out amused purrs.

--

"It's so nice to be able to go out hunting again," Stonetail purred. "Though we don't have to work very hard." Nightspark didn't reply, but flicked her tail. A small mouse was nibbling on a beech nut. She morphed it into a falcon and killed it with her glance before it could fly away.

"Nice, ah, catch." Stonetail meowed, padding up to retrieve it.

"I agree. Bravo." A lean black she-cat stalked out of the bracken, her red eyes gleaming in the dark of the forest. Nightspark and Stonetail stared in amazement.

"Who-who are you?" Stonetail stuttered. "And-"

Nightspark interrupted him, her blue eyes blazing. "You had better come up with a good explanation as to who you are! Or I'm going to erase your memory." she hissed in uncharacteristic anger. But the she-cat wasn't fazed.

"Good luck." The she-cat padded up to her, gazing into his eyes, her red ones searing his. "I am Darksoul, elementalist and shapeshifter. The MistiCat, if you will. And I know who you are. You two are the apocalypse. The end to the Clans. Unfortunatly for you, that doesn't include me. I've _been_ dead."

"So...you have supernatural powers too?" Stonetail asked cautiously. "And you aren't really alive? What can you do?"

"I can control the elements." As she spoke, a breeze ruffled Stonetal's fur, parting it gently along his spine, swirling through his ears. He backed up, shaking his head. Amusement glimmered in her red eyes. "And I already said I'm a shapeshifter. Do you know what that means?" She closed her eyes and began to morph before their eyes. Her fur lightened, her legs shortened, and her tail thickened. Suddenly a marten was standing before them.

"Darksoul?" Nightspark growled.

"Yes?" the marten asked. She morphed back into a cat. "So you see. And I already know your powers. I know to avoid your gaze directly because it will make my paws freeze, and I know that if I anger you to the fullest extent you can kill me with your thoughts."

"So what are you here for? We're here to end the Clans, as you said. But what about you?"

"I was getting to that." Darksoul sat down, her red eyes gleaming all the more brighter. "I am not _thee_ apocalypse, my intentions are darker. But I end the lives of cats, not just the Clans you know, but Tribes, Gangs, and even Clans unknown to you. But I do it in a different way than you do. Sometimes it's simply murder, sometimes its wiping out a Clan with fire. Or sometimes I even use darker, much worse methods."

Stonetail flicked his tail, standing back up again. "And how do you know about us, again?"

Darksoul chuckled darkly. "Well, Soulshredder taught me everything. And its the shapeshifter who can watch the Clans, unseen, as a bird." A crow was suddenly sitting beside them, and it flew up to perch in the trees, staring down at them, invisible except for its red eyes. Then it was a cat again, and she climbed down the tree to stand near them again.

Nightspark's eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, but this is outrageous. I'm going to have to kill you."

For the first time, alarm flashed in Darksoul's eyes. "What?! But...that's not possible." Nightspark focused on Darksoul, her blue gaze blazing.


	49. I Can't

**I don't own Nightspark, Tigerstripe, or Stonetail, or Darksoul. They are Brackenfurlover's and Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller's. Sorry, bracken. I'm continuing it. SPOILERS FOR DARK PATHES NOT TRODDEN, DARKSOUL2's FANFIC!! I'm really sorry if you don't like this, bracken, but I loved this idea. Also, Sorry, Darksoul2, if I'm giving away too much of your cat. **

**Plushies: Darksoul plushie to brackenfurlover and Amberleaf for reviewing.**

**Hawkfrost plushie to brackenfurlover for guessing Dreams right.**

**Mega-Ultra-Super-Duper-rare-Gingerstar plushie for brackenfurlover**

**I Can't **

Nightspark was stalking toward Darksoul, her black fur bristling. "You know too much!" she hissed.

"But we're alike!" Darksoul hissed. "Don't you dare kill me! I know how you do it. All you have to do is think about what you want and-" Suddenly she stopped. "It's my turn. I'm sorry, Nightspark, but you've forced me to do this." She stretched out her paw, and instantly, a swathe of fire surrounded it. She lashed out at Nightspark, and the flames surrounded her.

"I'll let you go if you allow me to-" she was cut off as Stonetail launced himself at her, his blue eyes blazing. Darksoul dodged, the fire dying out as she was dazed, but growing strong again as anger simmered within her. She shifted into a lion, its huge paws nearly bigger than an apprentice. "Listen!" she roared.

Stonetail stopped in terror, then focused his gaze hard and morphed the lion into a mouse. Darksoul let out a furious squeak, then became a cat again. "This will never do! I'll say my apologies if you do as well." She flicked her paw, and the fire released Nightspark. She rushed over to Stonetail.

"That was wonderful! You turned that lion into a mouse!" she purred. "That's pretty cool, if you ask me." Stonetail shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

Darksoul let out a grunt. "You know all about me, now. Plus, I never told you this, but I can't die, cause I'm already dead. But join with me- come to the Forest of Dark Whispers after your prophecy has been fulfilled and you can become the apocalypse of all cats, not just the Clans-"

Nightspark let out a hiss. "Leave. Our desinies our not intertwined. Leave NOW!"

Darksoul purred. "I can't, not forever. But very well. I'll be back." With that, the black cat became a robin and flew high into the sky, calling out a farewell as it gained height.

--

"I wonder what Darksoul meant by the fact that she was going to be back." Stonetail growled. Three days had passed, and they had seen nothing of her. Nightspark's blue eyes glinted as she scented the air, but she didn't reply.

They brought back plenty prey, and the Clan ate well. Tigerstripe was glaring at them as they shared a meal of the fattest, juiciest mouse Nightspark could serve up. Stonetail expected trouble. After their meal, they decided to go out into the forest to practice their powers.

Soon a familiar voice sounded behind them. "So, sneaking out of camp again?" Tigerstripe hissed.

Nightspark let out a furious snarl. "Go away, Tigerstripe. I hate you even more now!" Her fur stood up, and she had to try not to wish him dead as she glared at him.

Tigerstripe curled his lip. "Why would I still want you? It's Stonetail I want. He's dead!" Stonetail's fur stood on end, yet he let out an angry growl.

"Actually it is you who is dead." Darksoul appeared out of nowhere, perched in a tree. Before Tigerstripe could turn to see who had spoken, his fur became tipped with ice and he fell over, dead. "Toldja." Nightspark rushed forward, but Darksoul's voice stopped her. "Don't touch him!" She froze, glancing up at the cat.

"What do you mean?" Nightspark asked, her fur standing on end.

"He's frozen. If you touch him, you'll be frozen too. But now its okay." As she spoke, the ice on his fur disappeared. "But I must warn you, he'll be cold." Darksoul leaped down from the tree to stand beside Nightspark. "I'm sorry- about before."

Nightspark lifted her eyes, sparkling brighter than ever. "I'm sorry too. I've been thinking, and I think that we should get together. You seem to know a lot." Stonetail nodded in agreement.

Darksoul let out a purr. "Don't you have some Clans to destroy? The time is coming. It is soon. I can feel it."

"Can't you help us?" Stonetail asked her, padding forward to stand beside the two dark she-cats. "I agree with Nightspark."

"I can't." Darksoul meowed regretably. "But I will be watching. And I'll be back." The robin she shifted into called a goodbye as it flew into the treetops, leaving the two apocalypse cats standing alone.


	50. Out Cold

**Tigerclaw and Whitestorm, and Lionheart are different cats. I didn't mean to copy, I had already thought up the name TigerClaw for a cat before I read warriors. He's one of my trademark characters. And then when Lionpaw came back from the dead, I just HAD to give him the name Lionheart. **

**I'll probably do another one of Nightspark, Darksoul, and the rest on chapter 60 and then one other one. **

**YAY!!! chapter 50!!! Excusive Bramblestripe plushie with a 50 on its chest for everyone who reviewed!!!! **

**I'm feeling generous today. **

**One more thing: Unless Darksoul2 and bracken agree with me, which they don't have to, the Darksoul and Nightspark and Stonetail and Tigerstripe stuff isn't what really happened, its just for my fic. **

**Bramblestripe: okay, whose giving out plushies of me again?**

**Out Cold**

_"Tigerclaw, will you lead our troups?" K.C. asked, padding up to his tiger friend, sitting on the beach shore alone, gazing out over the water. "A-are you okay? Lionclaw said you needed some time alone. It must be hard, since Cheetahwing-"_

_"I'm fine," Tigerclaw's voice, usually so magical-sounding, was cracked. "I'll lead them. Whitepaw will pay. That was too many cats he killed." _

_"Lilacfur- she didn't make it either." Tigerclaw turned at the sound of his nephew's voice. He and his son padded up to the two, their eyes wide. Elemtentalpaw, usually so frisky, was draggng his paw through the sand. _

_"Oh Whitestorm I'm so sorry!" K.C. gasped. His black fur bristled with shock. _

_"Whitepaw and Bonestar are dead." Tigerclaw snarled. "They're mine." His green eyes hardened._

--

"DarkClan, attack!" screeched Bonestar. Tigerclaw let out a yowl and rushed forward, his Clan following, their eyes gleaming for revenge. The DarkClan cats rushed at them, with Whitepaw, the deuty, at the head. Firefur ran at Tigerclaw's side, leaping at his former Clanmate, bowling him over. Eagleheart threw him aside.

"Traitor!" the golden tom screeched. Tigerclaw landed heavily on him, making him gasp. He leaned in close.

"Firefur and Foxfur found a better home with us than they ever could in DarkClan." He raked claws down the smaller tom's nose before leaping away, searching desperately for Whitepaw. He was a panther like most of DarkClan, yet his one white paw earned him his name.

There he was, clawing Bluepelt's fur out. Redspots was trying desperately to get to his brother, but Ironclaw held him back. "Whitepaw!" Tigerclaw snarled. "You will pay for killing Moonfrost!" he leaped and slammed his paws into Whitepaw's head.

Whitepaw was thrown sideways, releasing Bluepelt. Redspots let out a caterwaul and flung Ironclaw away, running to the smaller tom. Tigerclaw leaped for Whitepaw again, but the black panther leaped away, his lip curled back. "You will pay!" he repeated.

"No, you will. You will die!" Whitepaw leaped and unsheathed his claws, landing on Tigerclaw and biting his throat. Tigerclaw writhed underneath him. As Whitepaw loosened his grip, he thrust upward as hard as he could.

Then he leaped, landing hard on Whitepaw's head, crushing him to the ground. Whitepaw's lip curled into a snarl again, before his vision faded. He was out cold. Tigerclaw unsheathed long claws and slashed for his throat.


	51. Can You Hear Me?

**This is Emberpaw, from Listen to Me. **

**Can You Hear Me?**

"Emberpaw," called Firestar. "Come with Cloudtail and I on a hunting patrol." I sprang to my paws, saying goodbye to Sorrelpaw and Bramblepaw, and bouncing over to where the cats stood.

I didn't miss Longtail's smirk as I went by, "Not to degrade those three, but it looks like the kittypet patrol to me." I glared at him for a moment before whirling around and heading back to Firestar.

"Where are we going to hunt?" I asked, following them out the gorse tunnel.

"We're going to hunt near Tallpines." Cloudtail answered curtly, flicking his tail. "And settle down." My heart leaped. Tallpines was near the city. Maybe I'd see one of my old friends- or their cats. They wouldn't know me, but it would be nice to see them. We weren't far from Tallpines when a muted wailing sounded. I pricked my ears.

Then my fur stood on end. It was the siren of an amulance. "We've got to find what that is. Someone's hurt!" I took off in the direction of my town.

"Emberpaw, come back!" Firestar yowled, but I didn't listen. My heart was pounding, and I barely heard him call, "It's not a cat! It came from twolegplace." I rushed through Tallpines, the wailing growling louder, then it stopped. But I kept running. From the road, I heard another siren. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

I reached the first row of houses, my house was just up ahead. I saw a fire engine and two ambulances- parked in my driveway. I leaped over the fence and stopped dead. Two firemen were runnnig out of my house. In the ambulance was my mother. There were others all over the place, police and neighbors.

The police were loading someone in their car- was that my neighbor? I didn't wait to see. I ignored Firestar's cry again and rushed forward to where they were loading my mother. "Mom!" I screeched. A fireman kicked me in the side, growling at me to go away.

"Emberpaw!" Firestar appeared on the fence. "Mousebrain get over here!" Slowly I turned and headed back to the fence. My heart felt hollow.

"Firestar- those we-were my twolegs when I was a kittypet. They, I think were yours too. They spoke of a cat named Rusty. Which of course, I knew was you. They are hurt. That's what they go in when they get hurt really bad. They take them to the medicine cat of their world, called the hospital. It's sort of like a vet." My voice sounded just as hollow.

Firestar laid his tail on my back. "I'm sorry, Emberpaw."

_No, I'm sorry._ I thought. _Can you hear me, mom? I'm so sorry._


	52. Sacrifice

**I hope you don't mind, Amberleaf. This is similar to yours. But I said SIMILAR not the same. Can you guess what to name of the chief means? Translation is in italics beside their words in case you wanted it. **

**This was rewritten. And since this chapter has been rewritten, I shall tell you what Valdsamen meant. It means evil one in some weird language I never heard of and then forgot!**

**Sacrifice **

These were not Clan cats. These were savages. They didn't care for anything, only their own happiness. And pleasure. They roamed the beach, sleeping in caves at night. And what do they do when a young she-cat from a Clan washes up on their shore? They detest Clan cats, but they love their she-cats very much. They will sacrifice her to the volcano. That is what they'll do.

Brightpaw rose to her paws, shaking the salty water from her whiskers. Where was she? She looked around, but could see nothing but sand and water. Then out of the trees crept three black shapes. Cats! Brightpaw's fur stood up. They had red streaks through their fur, and their eyes had a wild look about them.

"Okkie! Shecangua!" _Look! A she-cat!_ one of them screeched, leaping for Brightpaw. Brightpaw didn't know what to do, she was frozen in fear. But the largest of the cats held him back.

"Shecangua umm! Onoh wookie wok Valdsamen. Valdy okkie shecangua." _That looks like a good she-cat. Better take them to Valdsamen. Valdy wll take a look at her._ Brightpaw had no clue what they were saying. It was some sort of weird language. The first cat to speak grabbed her by the tail and lead her into the palm trees. They followed a stream to where a clearing lay in the middle of the forest. The ground was littered with palm branches. "Valdsamen!" the second cat yowled.

A dark grey tom padded out from behind a very large palm branch with two others following. Brightpaw saw more cats appear as the gray tom approached her. "Cai-tai shecangua. Oonk, okkie." _Thank you for the she-cat. Let me take a look._ then he turned to me. "Well, I bet you didn't think we'd be able to speak your language as well. We all can- but we prefer our native tongue." Brightpaw was very confused.

"Will you let me go then?" She asked hopefully. "I come from the Clans-" A few wild shrieks errupted from the cats listening.

"Shecangua je Clan!" _A she-cat from a Clan!_

"Clan shec!!" _Clan cat!_

"What are they saying? Wh-what does Shecan-guuh mean?" she asked hesitantly. "And please, do you know if I can get home from here?"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Valdsamen, chief of this tribe. And Shecangua means she-cat. Like you." his eyes hardened suddenly. "No, you can't get home from here. Even if you could- we won't let you. Its not often a shecangua shows up here. And we wouldn't want you to go to waste, now, would we." he turned around. "Salkshec!"

A brown tom padded up, flicking his tail. "Valdsamen, onoh?" _What do you want? _He stood expectantly in front of the cheif.

"Take some fire _doccer_ and light it for us. It's time for a sacrifice!" he purred.

"Can do! Be right swiff." he whirled around and began galloping over to where a huge round piece of wood sat. He began picking up smaller chips of wood and throwing them in the wood ring.

Valdsamen padded over to a huge rock and let out a yowl. The other cats followed him, chanting something under their breath. When they reached the rock, they stood and stared up at the chief silently. "We must make a sacrifice! _Faihu_ her!" Two cats vanished in the bushes, then came out with a long brown tendril of something and approached her. She arched her back and hissed, but they advanced.

They tied up her front paws and back paws, lying her on her back so that she was totally helpless. Some of the toms were staring at her with wide eyes. Valdsamen let out a purr. "Bring the cheeka!" Another cat appeared with a stick in his mouth and handed it to the chief.

He padded up to Brightpaw and poked her in the belly, making her gasp for air. Then he threw the stick away and unsheathed long, curved claws. He sank them into her belly, making her screech in pain. Then Valdsamen ripped them out suddenly and nipped her ear, then planted his paws on her hind paws and grabbed her ear in his teeth and pulled. Brightpaw's shreik echoed around the camp.

By the time he was done torturing her, her blood ran red across the floor, staining his paws. The crowd cheered even louder. Pleased, Valdsamen stepped back and let his tribe take turns with her. The night stretched on, and the first streaks of daylight were flickering across the sky once each cat was done with her. "This has been a good shecangua! But now for the sacrifice!"

They began dragging the she-cat across the ground. Brightpaw's fur was covered in blood so that you could barely see her pelt, and she looked half-dead. Valdsamen raised his tail right before they got to the fire. "Our shecangua is much too bloody now. So on with the sacrifice. May this schecangua please you, oh _jankos_!" With that, they dumped her in the fire as a sacrfice to their ancestors.

"May they get as much out of this shecangua as we did." Valdsamen purred.


	53. Stripes

**Stripes**

It was a dark day- as usual. Even in the brighest of sunshine it was dark when I lived with these rogues. I didn't know anything else though- but there had to be a better life. I don't know what my mother saw in him. He's so cruel. I picked up my thrush and headed for our makeshift camp for the night. My father, Screech, was sitting on a rock, gazing over the cats. He nodded to me as I dropped my thrush on our pile of food.

Lash was sitting nearby, eating a mouse ravenously. Tasha sat beside him, her delicate paws curled around her chest. But I didn't underestimate her; she was fierce. Behind me came Coal, brushing past me with a snarl and plopping down near his brother, Gremlin. Aspen appeared as well, murmuring something to Screech before padding back into the bracken, where I knew she was as sleeping with her kits.

Most of the other rogues were out hunting, but I spotted my sister, Sky, and my brother Stripes, sitting in the corner of the camp. I headed over to them. Stripes was older than Sky and I, but we had the same parents. "Catch anything good?" I asked Sky. She shook her head.

"Screech said that I didn't catch enough, so I couldn't eat tonight. But I just ate while I was hunting." Sky spat. "Who does he think he is?

"The leader, that's who!" Stripes growled. "Shut up or I'm telling him what you did."

Sky let out a hiss. "You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?"

"Are you fighting?" I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice. Sky glared at Eagle, then shook her head. Sea Princess sighed and turned away, her fluffy ginger fur ruffled. I loved her fur and was glad that I had inherited it and earned my name, Ginger. "Well, be good." she meowed. Stripes glared back at Sky.

Screech leaped down from the rock and padded over to us. I flinched as he got near. "Stripes, I'd like to talk to you in private." he hissed. Stripes nodded and got up to follow him.

"Ha ha." Sky muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Screech lashed out, and Sky let out a cry. Blood ran down her cheek. Stripes grinned at her before following Screech off. I gave her cheek a gentle lick, but Sky seemed numb.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shrugged. We sat there silently until Stripes appeared from behind the rock. Screech followed him out and leaped up, letting out a yowl. Every cat turned their attention to him. Sky rolled her eyes but stayed where she was.

"The time has come for me to appoint a cat second in charge. That cat will be Stripes, my own son." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stripes was almost as bad as Screech. "But first, you must prove that you have what it takes to be the deputy." Stripes' fur puffed out proudly. "You must kill Sea Princess."

Gasps rang out, but no cat protested. "There is no room for the weak in my gang." he yowled. Sea Princess stood up, her eyes angry.

"I won't stand for this, Screech. Why would you kill your own-" but Stripes struck out, biting his mothers throat out. She fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" I yowled. I leaped to my paws and raced away, into the night. I heard Sky calling me but I didn't stop. How could he do that? I would never forget it. Never.


	54. Long Forgotten

**Long Forgotten **

It is all a matter of opinion, really. I am arguably either the best or the worst leader in the history of the Clans. Yet no one knows my name. In the history of the Clans, I am not mentioned. If an elder listed the leaders of ThunderClan, I wouldn't be included. Why, do you ask? The answer is in the story itself. Shall I tell you? Very well.

I became leader very young. It was soon after my warrior ceremony, if I remember correctly. Now, cats nowadays have to have had an apprentice before becoming deputy, but this was before then. It was also before the deputy even got to become leader.

Jinkstar was dying, and he had no kin. 'Eagletalon' he told me, 'I have had a dream from StarClan, that the talons of an eagle surrounded the camp. I think StarClan are telling me something. You will be leader after me.'

To this day, I will never know if that was a good or bad omen. So I became Eaglestar, youngest leader ever, and the longest living. Did you know that I only lost one of my lives in battle? Of course you don't know that. I lost the rest of my lives of old age. Isn't that something?

My last deputy was a loyal cat called Redpelt, you may know him as Redstar, the leader who forced SkyClan out. But can you really blame him?

I had seven deputies in my lifetime. Most of them were loyal, but one I can recall tried to kill me. I don't know why it was so a shock to you when Tigerclaw tried to kill Bluestar. Its not like it was the first time it happened.

I led ThunderClan into the greatest battle of the Clans there ever was. You all were shocked when all the Clans fought in your territory, but you softened up so much. No Thunderpath to live by anymore, which meant that everyone was scared stiff of them.

And though battles between four, even five Clans happened often, it was a shock because you lived at the lake. The elders are right, that younger cats soften up with each generation.

Anyway, in this magnificen battle, I lost my last life. But I took RiverClan's new arrogant leader, who had started this battle, along to StarClan with me. Most cats were shocked, and I had to watch from StarClan what my cats did with their life when I was gone.

Why am I not in the history of your Clans? I thought I'd answered that already- no?

Because I killed many cats in leading them into that battle. Every cat still living blamed me. For I gathering ShadowClan and SkyClan against RiverClan and WindClan. And we won, but at a high price. So not only are SkyClan lost forever, but so am I.

I am long forgotten.


	55. Ran

**XD I got the invisible trick from Inkspell, when Dustfinger turns himself invisible. If you like lemons (Amberleaf...) Bramblestripe16 (my brother who finally got a fanfiction, now he can stay off mine!) made a serious hard-core one called A Game. You should check it out. His writing skills have improved. **

**And if you like my stories, try DARKSOUL2FIRESTAR'SKILLER'S STORY CALLED DARK PATHES NOT TRODDEN!!!! **

**Thank u.**

**Ran **

Raising a heavy black paw, Darksoul spread fire across the ocean, right along the breakers. Then she threw it out the other way, until the beach was glowing with bright flames. She plunged into the water, pulling out a bright red fish with fire on its fins. The fire on water disappeared as she gulped down the firey creature.

Within a few heartbeats, Darksoul began to fade. Soon she was completely invisible. She morphed into a raven, chuckling to herself. The invisibility wouldn't wear off until morning, and now she could spy on OceanClan literally invisible to them. But first she had to check up on CaveClan. She spread her wings and glided though the air, heading toward CaveClan territory.

It was quiet in the camp, but she heard voices coming from Midnightstar's den. She landed and morphed into a tiny shrew, still invisible, and headed for the den, making sure her pawsteps were silent. **(make a picture of that in your mind. An invisible shrew stalking a cat.)**

Darksoul paused at the entrance. Midnightstar was crouched stiffly in his nest, his deputy, Shadowpelt and his sister Rowanfur facing him. "I know she's still out there. She made it clear we'd not seen the last of her." Darksoul could barely keep back laughter; they would never see the last of her, because she was visiting them now, invisible.

"But we haven't scented her recently." Shadowpelt, a dark brown tom grunted. "Not that that means anything. She could be visiting OceanClan or BeachClan."

"She already was chased out by PearlClan. I'm surprised Goldstar even let her in, the superstisious mousebrain." Midnightstar sneered. "Remember when OceanClan gave them prey as a celebration when Swimmingstar's kits were born? She thought it was poisoned and almost clawed their fur off."

Rownfur shifted slightly. "Swimmingstar is getting old," she commented. "I don't think she'll last much longer."

"That will be a problem. Do you know how much Coralfur hates CaveClan? I swear, she marks the border five times each day." Shadowpelt growled. Darksoul turned away. Nothing of interest. She decided to check out the warriors den. Tired of feeling so tiny, she morphed into a squirrel and headed for the den.

Ashpelt and Ferntail were up, whispering quietly by the center of the camp. Darksoul strained her ears, creeping closer. "Darksoul definantly creeped me out. Her red eyes did it." Ashpelt muttered.

Ferntail nodded in agreement. "I was glad when she left. Did you see the way she looked at Midnightstar?" Ashpelt shuddered. To intent on listening, Darksoul stumbled over a piece of fresh-kill, sending it flying.

"Who's there?!" snarled Ashpelt, leaping to his paws. Darksoul stiffened, then morphed into a cat and _ran_.


	56. In the Clouds

**Another Darksoul one. She's so fun to write about, because she has multiple personalities, sometimes dark and shady and sometimes joking, but always mysterious. Darksoul2 can't possibly write about all her adventures, so she agreed that most of the stuff (except the ones with Nightspark and Stonetail) is true. **

**In The Clouds**

Darksoul padded out from the CloudClan warriors' den with Whitewhisker and Thorntail at her side. Cometflight followed, stretching in the sun. "Anyone up for some hunting?" he asked. Darksoul turned excitedly. He made her feel so weird- she knew it was love. But she couldn't possibly be in love with him, for she was a Traveler and less than mortal.

"I'll go hunting with you, Cometflight." Darksoul meowed. The sky was clouded over, yet it was bright out because the clouds were very white. She glanced at the sky, wondering if she should make it rain today. Her powers _were_ limited, but she could control the sky at least over CloudClan's territory and perhaps half a mile beyond it.

Finally she decided just to let it do whatever CloudClan's ancestors had planned for today. She didn't used to believe in warrior ancestors in her first life, but since meeting Soulshredder so long ago, she knew that each Clan or Tribe or Gang had something they believed in.

"Can't catch me!" Whisperkit, Windwhisper's daughter, darted across the camp with her brother, Grandkit, and Smallstream's kits after her. Thorntal padded over to his son, Hawk-kit and muttered something to him. He nodded and joined back in the game.

"I'm hungry, let's go." Cometflight turned and headed for the tunnel. Darksoul followed him into the forest. Suddenly she had an idea. Cometflight himself had once been a traveler before joining CloudClan, so she knew he could keep a secret until she destroyed CloudClan.

"Cometflight," she began. "Can you keep a secret, not even let it be tortured out of you?"

He turned, his green eyes wide. For a moment he was silent, then he nodded. "Yes, Darksoul. I can."

She brightened. "Well then, are you up for a little fun?" Never before had she had fun with another cat like this, she rarely let anyone know about her powers unless they were special. He noded uncertainly. "Come with me."

When they were at the border of their territory, Darksoul glanced up at the sky. "Have you ever been in the clouds before, oh CloudClan cat?"

"N-no." Cometflight looked even more confused.

"I'm not just a mortal cat like you are. I'm a shapeshifter and an elementalist. So I can control the weather." she breathed. He looked at her doubtfully. Darksoul raised a paw and whispered to the sky. The wind swirled around them, and Darksoul placed the paw in the air, then another, until she was standing in mid-air, or so it looked. "Now you try." the wind blew in a small circle around Cometflight. "As long as the wind it near you, you'll float. It's like solid ground."

He stared in amazement, then place his paws tentativly in the air. Sure enough, soon he was standing beside her. "Now just keep walking upwards. You could even walk upside down if you wanted." she meowed. "But we're going to take a run up in the clouds."

They headed upward until a whiteness surrounded them. Cometflight looked down at a dizzying height, but somehow he was not afraid. "Now, let's run! I'll race to back to camp!" she took off, and he followed her, gaining speed. The two cats streaked across the sky, in the clouds.


	57. Behind My Back

**this one was kind of hard. **

**Behind My Back**

Brownclaw and Littlefur were sitting next to eachother, sharing a piece of fresh-kill. It was late evening, so cats were slowly heading to their dens for the night. Littlefur was gazing lovingly up at Brownclaw, her blue eyes sparkling when Firefur padded into the camp, and she abruptly looked away and padded off to the warriors' den, mumbling, "I'm tired, goonight.". Brownclaw stared after her.

Firefur followed her into the den. "Hey Littlefur." he purred. "What were you doing with Brownclaw?" he sat down beside her, stepping over Mushroompelt, who grunted in his sleep.

Littlefur started guiltily. "Oh, nothing. He was just bugging me." she weaved around him, giving his ear a quick lick before settling down in her nest, flicking her tail invitingly. Firefur obliged, crouching beside her to groom her pelt.

They laid together for a while, sharing tongues. The den steadily grew fuller. When Brownclaw padded into the den, Littlefur jumped away from Firefur jerkily, making him stir in his sleep. Brownclaw settled down beside her, giving her a lick on the head before settling down.

--

That morning, Firefur was talking to Littlefur when Brownclaw squeezed out of the den. He called to her, and she jerked herself away from Firefur. "I gotta go on a patrol." she grunted, before hurrying off to join the dawn patrol.

Brownclaw padded up to Firefur. "Has she been acting strange lately? he wondered.

Firefur frowned. "Whenever you show up she starts acting funny. It's been ever since she asked to be my mate, I guess."

Brownclaw stiffened. "But she asked me to be my mate!" he snarled.

The golden tom turned to Brownclaw. "She's been with you behind my back! And with me behind your back! That rotten no-good-"

"Well, I'm giving her a good talking-to when she gets back, you can bet on that!" spat Brownclaw.

--

When Littlefur arrived back in camp, she turned to see Brownclaw and Firefur standing side-by-side, glaring at her. "Littlefur!" spat Brownclaw, approaching her. Littlefur's fur bristled at his tone. "You're mates with Firefur, too? Is that why your acting so strange?"

"No, I-" she began, but Firefur interrupted her.

"There's no use denying it!" he growled. "You filthy liar!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Littlefur wailed.

But Firefur wasn't listening. "You betrayed my trust. I'm never talking to you again! It makes me wonder what else you've done behind my back!"


	58. True Friends

**This made me so sad!!! :( **

**True Friends**

"How could you do this to me?!" demanded Frostclaw, his blue eyes wide with hurt as he gazed at his best friend, Oakleaf, who he had loved like a brother since kithood. "You know how I feel about Sunpelt!"

Oakleaf bowed his head. "She asked me to go hunting with her, and what could I say?"

"Quiet!" growled Icestar, snapping his head around. "There's going to be a battle! StormClan are attacking RainClan tonight." they were waiting in their camp, waiting to hear what would happen. Frostclaw glared at Oakleaf before turning away angrily.

Suddenly a RainClan cat burst through the entrance tunnel, gasping for breath. "Icestar! Please! StormClan are killing us all! Help!" he collapsed. Icestar leaped to his feet.

"We cannot let this happen! Come on, SnowClan." he waved his tail, gathering patrols, and asked the warrior to lead the way. He was still gasping for breath, and his shoulder was bleeding heavily.

Oakleaf ran just ahead of Frostclaw,who still wouldn't look at him. He kept shooting him glances, but Frostclaw ignored them. They arrived at RainClan's camp to hear the screeches of fighting cats.

"SnowClan, attack!" Icestar yowled. His warriors poured around him, leaping down to fight for RainClan. Oakleaf lashed out at a ginger tom, catching him on the nose. The tom snarled and batted him away, but Oakleaf was quick, even for a SnowClan cat. He dodged and landed another blow to his head.

At last he bit down on his leg and made the warrior screech in pain before tearing away and leaping at another cat. Oakleaf's blood ran cold when he saw a huge mottled warrior clawing huge chunks of fur from Frostclaw's flank, who was growing weaker.

"Frostclaw!" he leaped and shoved his friend out of the way just as the huge tom's teeth sank into his neck. Frostclaw struggled to his paws, ignoring the blood all over his pelt. The mottled tom dropped him to the ground.

"No- Oakleaf. Are you okay? Why'd you do that?" he gasped, leaning over the smaller cat, his grudge forgotten.

"Th-that's what true friends do." he choked out, before his eyes glazed over.

"No!" wailed Frostclaw. "I'm so sorry I was mad at you. You're a true friend!"


	59. Battle

**I hate writing battles. It's annoying. So, thanks so much to Icefox16 who wrote this for me! :) some of it anyway. Don't worry, I'm NOT cheating. **

**Battle **

The air was thick with tension as we sat in the SkyClan camp. I was crouched in a tree hanging over the camp alone. "Goldenpaw!" My mentor called to me. I turned and looked her way.

"We must go quickly!" She hissed. "There's a battle, we need all the cats we can get or we'll never win this territory!" I leaped down from the tree, landing hard but staying on my paws. The look on Iceyfrost's face said it all. She sprinted across the clearing and I followed at her heels. I felt fear course through me. If we needed as many cats as we could get, then, we don't have enough.

I skidded to a halt near the apprentices' tree. "Icepaw!" I hissed, leaning upward and placing my paws on the tree. "Get the other apprentices and get over here!" Icepaw's face appeared long enough to see her nod, and then she was gone. In a few moments, she reappeared with the other apprentices following. I motioned for them to follow me as I headed for the entrance tunnel where Mousestar was waiting with the other warriors.

"Okay, we need to help the other warriors out as much as possible! They may have more experience, but we have more speed!" To the younger apprentices, I was their leader. The one of the course, I wasn't a star yet, but who needed to be when they could help the young ones learn?

"Let's go SkyClan!" yowled Mousestar. I took off after him with the apprentices following behind me.

"Goldenpaw!" Iceyfrost, my mentor, was looking at me while running. "We have to hurry, get moving!" She hissed me and turned back around.

"Guys, let's go!" I screeched to the apprentices behind me and we sprinted through the forest. Soon the sounds of battle could be heard through the trees. "Get ready!" I yowled, leaping through the forest and down toward the battle. I looked past Iceyfrost and the other warriors and saw tons of cats, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, and a huge group of rogues.

"SkyClan, attack!" Mousestar screeched, leaping into the battle.

"Help them!" Iceyfrost screeched and jumped into battle after him. I leaped after her and went for the first cat I saw. The cat was lithe, small, barely a warrior. I jumped at her claws out-stretched. I flew past her and slashed my claws down her side and she howled in pain.

She jumped at me and I slid under her and slashed her stomach with my claws. She gave one last frustrated look at me and ran away.

I jumped at a cat next to me. He was battling Icepaw and I went to help. I took one look at Icepaw and saw his plan in his eyes. He jumped up and landed on the cat's back. I slid under his belly and slashed, getting out from under him a heartbeat before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Nice!" Icepaw complimented me and ran to help Tinypaw. I looked around for someone to help. I saw Spottedfur slash the out throat of the rogues leader. The rogues took one look at the dead cat and were gone. The Clan cats chased them away, yowling.

I looked around for Iceyfrost. She lay on the ground, in a pool of blood and was panting. "Iceyfrost!" I screeched and flung myself at her. Icepaw got in my way as I was about to land on her so I didn't hurt her, but let me past.

"Don't leave me! You can't leave me! I need you! I can't be a good warrior without you!" I screeched.

"No, Goldenpaw," Iceyfrost wheezed. "You'll be a great warrior without me! You need to believe in yourself! That's what we mentors are about! To get out apprentices, to believe they can be great! Good-bye Goldenpaw! Take care and remember, you will always be my apprentice!" Iceyfrost took her last breath, and faded into the ranks of StarClan.

For a moment I did nothing, and stared around at the devastation. And from then on, I swore I would never fight another battle


	60. The End

**A bit ironic, this one is. But its so sad- I nearly cried, just cause I was in that mood. These are the same cats from my first chapter, Beginning. I know its short, but some of my other ones are like 2000 words long, so I think it makes up for it.**

**The End**

"Lionflash, it's been a moon since your death. StarClan is supposed to be a happy place." a voice meowed from behind me. I didn't turn. "Please, Lionflash." But still I didn't turn.

She was right. StarClan was supposed to be better than the forest. But she was so wrong. About everything.

It began when our kits were born. Frostleaf died giving birth, and I swore it was the end of the world. How wrong I was.

Frostleaf told me it was the beginning,and I she was right. And wrong. It was the beginning of the end.

Lightkit and Dark-kit were apprenticed a bit early, they showed such promise. And they were very good apprentices. How proud I was of them.

Then one day Darkpaw and Lightpaw went out hunting alone, and only Lightpaw came back- with Darkpaw's body. I should have guessed from the beginning what had happened. How stupid I was! We mourned for Darkpaw. Lightpaw seemed most upset.

He was honored and named Lightstripe that night. And it wasn't long after he got his first apprentice that our deputy died, and he became the deputy.

I was so proud of him, as was the Clan. Slowly he gained power until sometimes even the leader didn't dare defy him. And when Squirrelstar showed up dead one day, I guessed what had happened.

So I took him into the forest with me and had a talk. Things got ugly, and Lightstar attacked me. I was no match for him, and fell under the claws of my own son. But the worst was yet to come. From StarClan I watched as Lightstar soon took over the other Clans.

And now the Clans were falling apart, cats running from his rule as loners, or dying at his claws or his followers'. I was just filled with despair. Not even the words of Frostleaf could comfort me.

"Lionflash?" I heard her voice behind me, quiet and timid.

"You were wrong!" I hissed.

"Wh-what?"

"You were so wrong! It was not the beginning! It _was_ the end. And now it is all over! The Clans are _gone_. It is the end!"


	61. Always

**I know we've already seen Tigerclaw's past in Bluestar's Prophecy, but here's my version.**

**Always **

Tigerpaw was standing alone in the forest, scenting the air, when she appeared just like before, like all the times before, suddenly, with no warning whatsoever. She was bounding over the rough-edged twoleg fence, just appeared out of the blue. He jumped, then regained his composure and sat down as she approached him. "Are you ready for your next lesson, Tigerpaw?" Darksoul asked, her red eyes gleaming.

"Yes. I've been practicing the sideswipe. Thistleclaw was impressed." Tigerpaw puffed out his chest.

Darksoul nodded, her eyes glinting in the dark. "Show me." He dropped to a crouch, then leaped sideways at her. When Darksoul leaned one way, he flashed out a paw and caught her on the side, rolling her across the forest floor. She skidded but landed upright, moving almost gracefully, and leaped at him, slamming her paws down on his head. She didn't hit hard but he hit the ground, not managing to get back up before she pinned him down. "Now you can try that move."

Tigerpaw got up and stared at her for a moment, then leaped. When she ducked he flew over her head and landed on her back, so Darksoul rolled and crushed him to the dust, but he managed to hold on. "Good job." she panted as he leaped away. "But you didn't do the head crush right."

Tigerpaw looked at her, detirmined, then leaped again.

--

It was nearly morning until they were finished. Tigerpaw sat down and began to groom his ragged pelt. Darksoul remained standing, watching him until his question startled her.

"Why do cats have to be enemies?"

"What?"

"I mean, why do we have to train to fight when we're all looking for the same thing?" he asked, turning his amber gaze to her.

Darksoul flattened her ears. "Because you are the only thing that matters. If you don't take care of yourself, then you are lost. My brother died saving a kit. And that kit died shortly afterward. Now do you think it was worth it? No!"

Tigerpaw nodded slowly.

"You must hate your enemies. If you don't, you will show weakness when strength is crutial. And all are enemies. Remember that. Hate always."

--

"ThunderClan, attack!" Thistleclaw yowled. He leaped over the Sunningrocks toward the startled RiverClan cats. Tigerclaw followed, ignoring Mousepaw's cry of "No!" He followed his former mentor and leaped into the battle. His strong claws gripped a small tabby she-cat, who tried to squirm away from him, but couldn't free herself from his grasp. She clawed at his fur, but still couldn't break free.

He tossed her aside like prey and then leaped, clawing huge clumps of fur from her side. The apprentice shrieked, and suddenly Tigerclaw was flung sideways. Stonepaw and Mistypaw had leaped onto him and were gripping him tightly. Tigerclaw kicked Mistypaw away and slashed at Stonepaw.

"Thistleclaw!" a loud yowl sounded. Tigerclaw flung Stonepaw away and leaped to his paws. There lay Thistleclaw on the rocks at Crookedstar's paws. He was bleeding out over the rocks from a wound in his neck.

"I'm sorry, but this is what has happened because of this cat's arrogance." Crookedstar spat. "We've done nothing wrong."

"No!" Tigerclaw snarled, flinging himself at the RiverClan leader, but Redtail held him back as the RiverClan cats padded away. Tigerclaw hung his head in defeat. What was a battle when a life was lost?

He vowed never to lose again. And to hate. Darksoul's voice sounded in his ears. "When will you hate?"

"Always." he vowed. "Always."


	62. Year's End

**How does this apply to warriors, I don't know. Maybe I'll include this group in another oneshot somewhere in here where they meet up with a Clan cat somehow.**

**Year's End **

Thorn Heart leaped over a huge crag in the mountainside, landing awkwardly when the freezing wind blew him over. Cliff jumped over and landed beside him, his white pelt flattened sideways. "Be careful dude. You'll die on the way to the ceremony!"

The young brown tom threw his best friend a furious yet playful look and bounded over the edge of the cliff, landing now in a pile of scrubby mountain bushes. He winced as he scraped his pads, and Cliff rolled his eyes and scrabbled carefully down. "Scared?" Thorn Heart asked.

Cliff rolled his eye and began to pad along the side of the canyon, using his tail for balance as he carefully, yet skillfully picked his way around the bend. Thorn Heart followed. Soon they arrived at a grassy valley in between two mountains,surrounded by rocks all the way around with only one exit. Cliff slid into the entrance and Thorn Heart was right beside him.

Most of the other cats were already there; Moonbeam was sitting on the Lookout Rock beside Thorn Heart's father, Landslide. Eagle and Shrub were sitting side-by-side, and Shrub motioned excitedly to Thorn Heart as he caught his eye. Thorn Heart let out a purr and hurried over to them. "Bout time ya got here!" Shrub playfully hissed.

"Yeah," Eagle agreed, her bright eyes shining. She scooted over for Thorn Heart to sit down on the rock they were crouched on. Cliff bounded over and joined them.

"Is every cat here?" Moonbeam yowled. Cats turned their attention to the elderly cat. In the mountains, there was no official leader, but every cat respected and obeyed the elders. Agreeing murmurs broke out among the cats.

"Good! Then let the festivities begin!" Landslide leaped to his paws, letting out a cheerful yowl. The cats yowled their agreement. "We are gathered here for the annual celebration of the Year's End! This is the last day before a new year begins!"

At his words, the Queens began bringing out food, and toms began setting up the places for them to eat. "I hope our catch of the day is good." Cliff purred. "I had to stalk forever to catch that falcon!"

"I'm sure, fatty!" Cliff whipped around to where his older brother, Lynx, sat, then relaxed, rolling his eyes. Lynx padded over and joined them. "Good job though. I brought a Kestrel. How about you guys?"

"Last night Landslide and I each caught two mice." Thorn Heart meowed. "And on the way home I caught a rabbit. Believe me, I didn't enjoy making my second trip back here." Butterfly dropped an eagle by Thorn Heart and Eagle, purring, and padded back to get more.

Another queen, Amber, dropped two rabbits, one for Cliff and one for Shrub, then handed Lynx a small hawk, probably a chick. "Thanks," he purred.

"Has every cat been seen to?" this time it was Grasshopper who called, and again the cats murmured in agreement. "Then let the feast begin!" Thorn Heart scooted closer to Eagle as he began taking bites of their eagle. This just may be the best party of Year's End ever.


	63. Fire

**I was going to do this one with Darksoul, then I realized that I already had too many about Darksoul. Then I tried one about Firestar, but that didn't seem original. So, here it goes:**

**Fire **

Two WaterClan cats were making their way along the stream, keeping to the rocks so as not to frighten the fish they sought. The constant rush of water was as familiar as the air to the WaterClan cats, who not only lived on the banks of the river but ate and drank from it each day.

The larger cat, a blue-gray tom, paused and scented the air. Then he playfully splashed water onto the other's fur.

"Cut it out Rainsplash." the white she-cat purred. "We should be hunting for our Clan!" But her eyes sparkled and she dropped into a crouch, a playful growl rumbling in her throat. Suddenly a harsh voice cut through the air.

"Well, if it isn't Rainsplash and Dewdrop!" Rainsplash whipped around, fur bristling, then relaxed as Ravenslash padded out of the ferns on the opposite side of the river where FireClan territory lay.

Rainsplash let out a welcome purr. "How are you?" he asked his brother. Dewdrop eyed the black tom, then relaxed. Every cat knew he was very relaxed with WaterClan, though he fought with a terrible ferocity when fighting the other two Clans.

"I'm good." he padded over and leaped from rock to rock until he stood beside the two WaterClan cats.

"Make sure you stay on your side." Rainsplash meowed. "You know FireCan isn't welcome in WaterClan territory." he was cautious, as though dealing with any other enemy warrior- except this time there weren't any unsheathed claws.

"Don't I know it." Ravensplash sighed, dropping his head.

"Seriously." Dewdrop stepped forward. "You had better-"

A new voice sounded from the WaterClan side of the river. "FireClan cats," Rainsplash stiffened as Darktail, Moonsplash and Icepaw padded out from the reeds. Darktail stalked stiff-leggedly over to the edge of the river. "Rainsplash! What is this maurauder doing in the river?"

Rainsplash turned toward the sleek black warrior. "This is my brother. He's not threat- he's alone. He didn't even-"

"How do you know he's alone?" even as Darktail spoke, two cats padded out from the ferns on the FireClan side of the border. Dewdrop leaped onto the bank beside Moonsplash as Treetail and Fernclaw padded up.

"Ravenslash! There you are-"

"I told you! WaterClan, attack!" Darktail snarled. He leaped into the river and swiftly swam across to the rock where Ravenslash was crouched. He hurled himself up and knocked the black tom into the rushing water. Rainsplash let out a cry as Darktail dragged him under the water.

Fernclaw leaped across the river but barely made it to the first rock. FireClan cats couldn't swim; they were terrible at it, so Fernclaw was forced to watch helplessly. Treetail however leaped past his Clanmate and dived at Rainsplash.

Rainsplash ducked, catching him as he went by to knock him into the water; at least they were advantaged here by the water. Treetail began floundering helplessly, being carried sideways. Fernclaw pulled him up as he went by, and they turned angrily to Rainsplash.

But Rainsplash was staring at Darktail, who was climbing out of the river with Ravenslash's body hanging limply from his mouth. "Ravenslash!" Rainsplash leaped at his Clanmate, knocking him back into the water. He leaped in after him, clutching onto his pelt as they were swept along with the current. As he thrashed upward, the gray tom stabbed at his throat with razor sharp teeth.

Dewdrop's voice sounded from far away, but Rainsplash was beyond caring. He bit through Darktail's throat, then began to swim upward, breaking the surface coughing. He swam feebily back to shore and crouched there as the others ran to catch up with him.

"Rainsplash, what happened?" Dewdrop asked, couching beside him.

Rainsplash didn't move.

"Rainsplash?"

The gray tom sat up, his eyes smoldering. "This is what comes when mixing with _them._ Fire and Water don't mix. Stay away from the Fire."


	64. Victory

**Wow, I'm really getting up there! This one is short, but ohhhhh well! I really liked it.**

**Victory **

"Barkpaw, could I talk to you in my den?" the silvery-pelted feathery tom padded over to the group of apprentices crouched near the apprentice den in ShadowClan camp. His usually bright blue eyes were dark with anger.

Barkpaw looked up, then slunk away with Birchstar following. Gingerpaw's ears pricked up.

"Barkpaw in trouble?" she muttered to her denmate, Ripplepaw. "Must be a full moon." The gathering was probably tonight anyway, but the sky was clouded over. Ripplepaw snorted.

Lunapaw, who was eating a frog hungrily paused, letting out a purr. "Tell me about it. Every cat knows Birchstar is very fond of him. Though I can't imagine why."

Their question was answered wen a worried face peered out from Birchstar's den; Larkpaw. Larkpaw was Birchstar's daughter, the only cat he protected more than Barkpaw.

"Now I see. Barkpaw must've upset her. Bout time he got in trouble, is all I can say." Ripplepaw snarled. Gingerpaw glanced at him, her green eyes flashing.

Barkpaw padded out of the den with Larkpaw behind him. His head was bent low and tail trailing. He went straight into the den. Larkpaw stopped at the other apprentices sitting outside.

"What'd you bust him for?" Lunapaw asked, sitting up.

Larkpaw glanced at her paws. "When he was eating your prey and then lying about it."

"That was him?!" snarled Ripplepaw. Gingerpaw glared at him now, but he ignored it.

"Thanks." the apprentices purred, except Ripplepaw who turned away angrily muttering about Barkpaw. Larkpaw settled down with the others, enjoying her small victory.


	65. Defeat

**This is sort of like the seqal to Victory. Short. DX. **

**Defeat**

The ShadowClan deputy, Barkspots padded over to where Rippleclaw, Gingerfur, and Larksong were sitting. "You three- grab Lunaheart and come with me on patrol." he ordered.

Gingerfur looked up and stretched. "Whatever you say, deputy." she growled. Rippleclaw spat as he rose to his paws.

Without a word Larksong padded off to find Lunaheart, and appeared from the warriors' den with the older she-cat. "Five cats is a pretty big patrol, don't you think?" Lunaheart asked.

"Yes," Rippleclaw growled, narrowing his eyes.

Barkspots whirled on the brown tabby, his eyes furious. "Follow me!" he headed out the entrance and stalked along toward the ThunderClan border. His patrol followed.

Lunaheart paused to scent the air, and just as she was about to begin stalking a toad, Barkspots growled, "Get up Lunaheart!"

"Shut up!" Rippleclaw growled. Larksong sighed. "She's just hunting!"

"She's wasting time!"

Rippleclaw let out a snarl.

Barkspots loomed over him, but Rippleclaw wasn't intimidated. He lashed out at Barkspots, taking him by surprise. Gingerfur gasped as Barkspots unsheathed his claws and bowled the much bigger tom over. They fell in a screeching ball of fury, splashing blood all over the trees.

"Stop them!" wailed Lunaheart, but Gingerfur and Larksong stood frozen. Then they fell apart. Barkspots stood over Rippleclaw's body.

"You- you murderer!" Lunaheart snarled, her fur bristling. "And for what? A piece of prey I probably wouldn't have caught anyway!"

Barkspots turned to her, his eyes gleaming. "Oh really? That's not what this was about. You may have thought you won when you got me in trouble countless times- but you were wrong. Now it's time to taste defeat!"

There was much blood in the forest that night.


	66. Unfinished

**I'm in a terrible mood tonight- mwhahhahhahahaha**

**Unfinished **

The two great warriors had battled to the death, now ThunderClan's hero lay on the ground, eyes half closed, just waiting for that last breath, when his beloved Silverleaf would descend from to ground and take him to peace. It was near, he could feel it. The pain was ebbing, and his vision was fading.

The huge black tom circled around him, green eyes slits of fury. "You had a mate and kits, Eaglefleck. You had a loving mother and father. Brothers, and a Clan." Jealousy and pain crept into his tone, and he paused.

Eaglefleck looked up weakly, not caring about that now; the earth was dimmed from the falling night, and already his eyes were becoming glassy, the world as he'd known fading from his vision, replaced by stars, shimmering in the distance of his sight. "Dark-" His voice cracked, blood streaming form his nose, "Darkclaw, what?"

Darkclaw paced more slowly, weak from all the blood he'd lost. Eventually sitting down by his enemy's side. Finally, Finally, Eaglefleck knew, what he'd thought all the while; even evil cats had a heart, and Darkclaw's was about to show.

"When I was born, my mother hated me. Father left for Death Forest knows what. Mother abused me, made me work and slave for my sisters. She never gave a thought to me, for, who could love the poor, black kitten that just got underpaw. Mostly, that's where my scars and limp came from, not from the many battles I'd fought." Eaglefleck looked up at him, pain in his eyes, not for Darkclaw, but his wounds stung, and he was so close to the peace that came just across the border of death.

"When my father returned, you'd never known the pain when he hated me and sent me-just me-away, abandoned me, before I was barely weaned. I found a group of cats who'd take me in. Rogues, they were. I respected and even maybe loved their leader, Scarstar. He was great. But he never liked me that much. When he admitted that, I was so upset I ran away.

"But I came back, for Scarstar was my only hope. I was a full-fledged warrior by then, if scrawny still," That was hard to believe. Darkclaw was the most fearsome warrior in the forest, with muscles like rocks. "But then, he treated me worse than Mother, and I was their prisioner. Eventually, after endless torture, he let me become part of their 'Clan'.

"So then it was. I lived with them, but now in fear. Scarstar died in a battle raiding Goldenstar in ThunderClan, but...you were a kit then. Gorestar took over, and he liked me-that was part of the reason he was the one forced to torture me. Eventually I became deputy of this BloodClan, Gorestar called it. But with no nine lives, leaders don't live long. I was going to become leader, but no!"

Darkclaw paused and Eaglefleck's rasping cough filled the air. He wasn't much listening, but it would help, knowing that before he died, he helped his bitter enemy let out what he'd kept inside for perhaps too long.

"Fallenhope took over, attacked me, and almost killed me. So I had to leave BloodClan. You know the rest-I'd taken it to deafeat you and ThunderClan. I hated everything, and ThunderClan was far to great off for me." Darkclaw bowed his head in shame.

"Why do you tell me this?" Eaglefleck asked.

"You're going to die anyway!" Darkclaw roared. He leaped up and slit his thoat. The ginger tom's green eyes glazed comepletely over, and an eirie peace settled over him. His pelt grew cold, as cold as Darkclaw's red eyes. Getting to his feet, he padded off toward the lake, leaving the great warrior's body laying there on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. The business that had gone unfinished for so long- the pain released from his heart- finally gone.

But why was he still so miserable? Perhaps it came with the dark heart. The heart of a murderer with unfinished business.


	67. Obsessed

**This is where the cats from Year's End come in. This is also the cats from the oneshot "Last Hope"**

**Obsessed **

"I'm going to visit those Clan cats again," Thorn Heart threw the words over his shoulder as he headed out of the den. Landslide didn't have time to reply before he rushed out to greet Cliff, his one-eyed friend. "How's it going?"

"Ready to go?" Cliff asked, his eye sparkling with excitement. "Redfur is waiting. I told him I'd get you and then come back."

"You bet!" Thorn Heart purred. He and his friend leaped and maneuvered around the rocks and cliffs of the mountains with ease; this was the place that they felt most confident, though even one slip could cost them their lives. They skidded to a halt outside a cave sheltered by the wind, tucked away in a tiny valley where the Clan cats would feel most like home here.

"Redfur?" Thorn Heart called into the cave, but it was Mousefleck that answered, calling a greeting. Thorn Heart bounded in. Redfur, the DoveClan cat was sitting in the back with Nightshadow, a BreezeClan cat. Mousefleck and Flowerheart, PondClan and DoveClan cats were eating an eagle that was probably caught for them by one of the Mountain cats.

"Hey Thorn Heart" Kinktail purred. Being a MountainClan cat, he was the most comfortable here, but this was still unknown territory. The five cats had been separated from their Clans when traveling to a new home when they had been attacked by crocodiles.

Thorn Heart and Cliff joined him in the back of the cave, settling down beside him. "You said you would tell us more about your Clans today!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Fine," Redfur meowed. "Where should I begin? Well, the Clans are ruled by a leader, the DoveClan leader being Heatherstar, and the leader is supported by the deputy, second in charge. Next is the medicine cat, they take care of the whole Clan, with their expertise in herbs. And.. they speak with StarClan."

Thorn Heart's ears pricked. "StarClan?"

"They're the Clan of heavenly warriors that you see above us- they take the form of stars." Kinktail explained, padding over to sit with them. Thorn Heart's eyes widened, but Cliff looked scornful. "They watch over all the Clan cats until we go to join them. Go on, Redfur."

Redfur nodded and continued. "The warriors come next- they hunt and fight and take care of the Clan. They train apprentices to be warriors as well. Apprentices are just basically a warrior in training. Before they become apprentices they are kits of course, taken care of by the queens. Much like the Queens you have in your uh... group."

"Only the queens in the Clans are simply when they'r nursing kits." Flowerheart spoke up quietly.

"And last are the elders, those lucky enough to retire." Nightshadow put in.

Thorn Heart's eyes were gleaming now. "Tell me more!" He begged.

Cliff glanced at Thorn Heart with disgust in his eye. He obviously didn't like the sound of the Clan life. "You're obsessed with this Clan stuff!" He scoffed.

"Maybe." Thorn Heart murmured. "But perhaps that isn't such a bad thing."


	68. What Do You Think?

**Another Darksoul one!!! I don't own Darksoul,blah blah blahhhhhhh Anyway, Darksoul2 typed this up for me, so technically it isn't mine... I just edited it. **

**What Do You Think? **

"No!" Darksoul's breath billowed in the frosty air as she let out a yowl and leaped forward watching Icepelt disappear into the mist. She ran along the ever-frozen tundra ground after him but coudn't seem to catch up. Despair welled up in her heart.

She had revealed her secret to Icepelt after moons of living with TundraClan in the frozen world up north, and he hadn't taken it the way she would have thought. He was rushing back to his Clan to reveal who she was to his Clan.

"Icepelt!" her yowl echoed around the desolate ice. She ran hard, her fur fluffed up against the chill. She had never felt such a pain before. She really had loved Icepelt, really and truly. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, and it wasn't a wonder that she never had. Icepelt had betrayed her.

She ran blindly, not caring where she was going until she realized one thing. She would have to kill them. Kill them all. Darksoul skidded to a halt. She scented the air, then raised a paw and cleared the mist around her.

Searching for a familiar landmark, she began to search her way around. It was spring in the tundra now, so not much snow was around, but the wind and fog were harsh. As Darksoul slowed down, scrambling over some frosty shrubs, a blast of wind knocked her out of balance. Cursing under her breath, she scrambled to her paws.

"Heck with it!" she growled. Raising her paws again, balancing on her hind legs, she surrounded herself in an air bubble of warmth, purring at the familar air she was used to, not this foul subzero wind. Able to focus now, she padded on.

There! A huge pile of snow surrounded by gnarled shrubs and an old fox den! That was a familar landmark! She hurried on, now knowing the way. Just before she reached TundraClan camp's outer border, she released her air bubble, shivering and fluffing up her fur.

When Darksoul pushed her way into camp, gasps of fury and fear met her. Icepelt was standing with Snowfox and Jadestar. The apprentices were crouched off to the side, their snowy fur bristling. "Darksoul!" Jadestar snarled.

"Oh Icepelt," Darksoul ignored the bristling she-cat and turned to the snowy gray tom. "This is going to hurt me so much." Icepelt's eyes widened. Darksoul unsheathed her claws and bared her fangs.

"No!!" Jadestar leaped away. "Don't!"

"You- you wouldn't, would you?" Icepelt was trembling; he crouched on the ground, his green eyes. "Would you?" he repeated.

Darksoul advanced, regret in her eyes, but no hesitation. "My powers must remain secret. What do you think?"


	69. Secrets

**_READ!!! IMPORTANT:_ Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!! Darksoul2 told me she wants Darksoul to find a lifemate to bring back to Soulshredder (who will appear in her fanfic) So, I've decided that whoever reviews each one of my chapters first (not counting Brackenfurlover because she already has) gets a Darksoul plushie and creates a cat that will be Darksoul's mate. **

**Also, if you like my Darksoul's stories, then read Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller's story about Darksoul, Dark Pathes Not Trodden. PLEASE!!!!!!! **

**Secrets **

_I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life gets kind of boring need something that I can confess. _

Leafpool padded through the moonlit camp, her head bowed. It was silent outside, and the clearing deserted except for Brackenfur on guard facing toward the forest. Her heart twisted in pain as she glanced at Firestar's den. What had happened to the days when she had told her father everything? Now, she was afraid to speak to him sometimes...

_Till all my sleaves are stained red from all the truth that I've said. C__ome by it honestly I you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so... _

"Leafpool?" Leafpool jumped. Jayfeather. She whirled around to see her apprentice standing behind her, his blind eyes trained on her as if he could see her. "What are you doing out here- it's moonhigh!"

_Tell me what you want to hear something that'll like those ears. Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

Leafpool sighed and glanced up at the sky, not answering his question. "It's so beautiful out here. I wish you could see it,"

_My God, amazing how we got this far. It's like were chasing all those stars Whos driver shining big black cars? And everyday I see the news. All the problems we could solve._

Jayfeather sat down beside her. "You have something to tell me don't you?" his voice was quiet yet challenging. Sometimes he reminded Leafpool so much of _him_.

_And when a situation rises, we'll ride it into a moutain??? Straight to though??? I don't really like my flow, oh, so... _

"What? No... how could you know?" Leafpool stuttered, turning to her apprentice. "What do you mean?" Alarm flared in her eyes as she faced Jayfeather, but he remained calm.

_Tell me what you want to hear something that'll like those ears. Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets no reasons, got no shame, got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'mma tell you... _

"It's okay," he meowed. "I know. Crowfeather is our father, and you already told Hollyleaf who you were."

_Tell me what you want to hear something that'll like those ears. Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. _

For a moment Leafpool was silent, then she sighed. "You're right. You can't know how proud I am of you, bearing my secret for you Clan- and for Squirrelflight. But how did you find out?"

_Tell me what you want to hear something that'll like those ears. Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. _

Jayfeather let out a wry purr. "You aren't the only one with secrets."

_All my secrets away. All my secrets away. All my secrets away._


	70. Thunder

**WHOOT!!! IN YOUR FACE AMBERLEAF!!! CHAPTER 70!**

**Thunder**

The big, lean, gray tom padded through the undergrowth, blinking as the warm sunlight shone on his pelt. He shook his head and turned toward the shadows, growling in his throat at the familar scent.

ThunderClan territory was nearby. That Clan didn't hold many good experiences for him. Too late, he scented the patrol. Three cats padded forward agressively The first was a dark brown tom, and two ginger-and-black patched she-cats.

"Who are you?" The tom asked. His amber eyes glowed and he took a few paces forward menacingly. The gray tom was not daunted.

"You want my name? Thunder." His voice was cold and hard. He had a dislike for Clan cats since his mate, Fernheart from ThunderClan had stopped meeting him, never once coming. Seasons later, he roamed the outskits, taking his hate out on all things.

"No Clan?" The dark brown tom asked, lashing his tail. "You're just a rogue. A filthy, disgusting-"

Thuner let out a furious snarl. "At least I'm not a self-centered Clan cat!" As far as he was concerned, Clan cats only seemed to care for themselves and no one else. Any outsiders were shunned.

One of the ginger she-cats murmured, "Rippedfur, this isn't a good idea." She looked worried, her gaze darting from Rippedfur to Thunder.

"Nonsense, Sunpelt. You and Gingerfur stay back, and I'll handle this. He's to close for my liking." Rippedfur padded forward, eyes narrowed. "Rogues must be dealth with properly."

Thunder yawned. "Want a fight, little kits?" He bunched his muscles and sprang, knocking Rippedfur off his feet. Rippedfur yowled at feeling claws rake down his back, and teeth in his ear. He flipped around, kicking with his back legs.

Thunder reared backward, but Sunpelt leaped onto his back, knocking him backwards. Instantly, all the warriors were on top of him. Unknown to him who it was, Thunder took a huge bite of ginger fur and chomped through it.

His teeth met blood and bone. Laughing, he roared, "You can't defeat me!" The three cats watched as Gingerfur died, blood pouring from her thoat as her life poured out of her.

Furious, the two other Clan cats leaped onto Thunder, bowling him over. Thunder's head struck a rock, and he fell sideways, panting. Rippedfur was about to lunge, but he slipped on blood and fell.

Thunder took the advantage and scrambled away, dizzy, but Sunpelt got in the way. She slammed down on him, but he slowly managed to rise to his paws. Then he leaped forward with a heavy paw slammig her sideways and breaking her neck. As Rippedfur faced his enemy that had killed his sisters, a look of pure hatred came over him and he leaped.

Thunder dodged and as he was about to slam onto Rippedfur a voice called, "Rippedfur, Sunpelt, Gingerfur!" A deep ginger shep-cat padded out of the braken and Scar stared. It was Fernheart.

She stoot still, eyes wide with disbelief. The pain he had fought since she abandoned him moons ago was coming back, threatening to drown him. "Do you know these cats?" he asked.

Fernheart growled, "You should." He eyes were like fire, and Thunder had to turn away as she announced, "They are your kits."

"You never told me?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Thunder roared. He never let Fernheart the chance to explain. He leaped over and with one slash, ripped her open from tail to neck.

Rippedfur stared, then scrambled to his feet and took off. Thunder glared after him, pain, hate and fury in his eyes. He was about to go off after his son, when a noise stopped him in his tracks. Thunder rolled overhead, and the first raindrop dripped on his nose.

"Oh Fernheart, what have I done?"


	71. Sky

**This was obviously a Darksoul one. **

**Sky **

"I'm very sorry to report that I will have to leave." Darksoul meowed, standing on Cavern Rock. Stonestar stood beside her, his eyes sad. "I have enjoyed my visit but I must keep traveling." She had been stuck underground in CaveClan's home for too long, and she longed to see the outside world again.

"We've enjoyed having you here," Stonestar meowed, nodding toward her. "I think we'll all miss you."

Darkpelt stepped forward, at first hesitant. "Thank you for visiting with us, Darksoul." he meowed, gazing up at her.

Darksoul leaped down with a purr. She must be growing soft; not since she visited TundraClan had she felt emotional. She rubbed along Darkpelt, licked Springheart and her kits each in turn, nodded to Easternpaw, and exchanged a few words with Nightclaw and Rocktalon.

"It's been nice having you." Nightclaw growled, nodding.

"Just don't fall into any puddles while I'm gone." Darksoul replied, nudging him. Rocktalon laughed, and Riverpaw let out a snort. Darksoul playfully cuffed him over the ears.

At last she turned to Stonestar and noddd. "Thank you so much for everything." He simply nodded, looking all choked up.

"Goodbye!"

"Save travels!"

"See you someday!"

The Clan called out behind as she began down the Forbidden Tunnel, where rumor had it that if you knew the way, you could journey to the outside, a place only a legend to CaveClan cats. They had been fascinated by a cat that came from "Above".

Closing her eyes, she began padding along the route she had memorized on her journey down. The land began to slope up gradually, that was a good sign. She began to hurry along at a quick pace.

A sudden burst of fresh air enlightened Darksoul. She began fairly sprinting until around a corner and up a steep slope she burst into the open air. Above her a beautiful clear blue shone, with not a speck of white.

"Ahh!" Darksoul purred. "How good it is to see the sky!"


	72. Ruined

**Ruined **

Sandpaw woke with a start. There was a strange noise outside- a noise that he had never heard before. It was like the tiny stream trickling through the sand by the cactuses, only like a thousand times that, and it was all around. He padded out of the apprentices den to see Grainstar out with the Clan in the middle of DesertClan camp. But the most awesome thing was that it was pouring water from the sky.

"Sandpaw!" His sister, Sunpaw dashed over purring, not caring that she was slicked and wet, her fur plastered down. "It's raining!"

"That's awesome." Sandpaw tried to look up at the sky, but found he got rain in his eyes. He closed them and let the rain run down his neck. "I never imagined... This is the coolest sound ever!"

Grainstar let out a purr. "This is the fourth time in my entire life I've seen it rain. It's an awesome experience." He padded over to the apprentices. "Is it anything you could've imagined?"

Sandpaw shook his head, and Sunpaw murmured. "It's a thousand times better! I knew there was something we were missing."

--

Across the desert Blackheart and his followers were outside in the rain, but they were not celebrating. Blackheart was pacing their makeshift camp, lashing his tail furiously. Summit and Dune watched him worriedly.

"MY PLANS!" he roared, his eyes narrow slits of fury. "RUINED!"

"I don't understand." Dune meowed, cocking his head as the huge black tom stalked around, swinging his head from side to side now. "What?"

Blackheart stopped and turned to face the ginger-pelted tom. "We we going to lead an attack on DesertClan today- I've planned it for moons!" Dune sighed and looked away. "The cursed rain!"

"I always loved the rain." Summit growled. "We can lead an attack tomorrow."

"No!" Blackheart snarled. "You don't understand!" Summit flinched as he whirled on him, his fur bristling and his voice scathing.

"Blackheart? Are you...okay?"

"NO! My plans are _ruined_!"


	73. You'll Never Know

**Yayness! It's been a while since I had a good torture scene.**

**You'll Never Know**

"Squirt!" I leaped to my paws, heart racing, pounding against my chest. Slash was padding toward me, his eyes dark. "Time to go hunting, piece of foxdung. Storm already left- get going!" I scrambled to my paws and began to hurry toward the forest. Slash was my capturer, along with three others. And they did not treat me kindly. Storm however- he always sucked up to them, and it was only a matter of time before...

"Now! Slash snarled, and I dove into the undergrowth. I hurried on until I was well out of the way of our makeshift camp. I crouched there, scenting the air. Nothing. I moved on until I could scent a mouse nearby. My first pounce was successful, and I carried it with me as I continued my search. I figured I would probably need to catch at least two more pieces of prey to please Slash.

Just when I was about to pounce on a fat pigeon, something rustled in the undergrowth and it flew off. I let out an annoyed meow, then cowered as a brown tabby tom padded out of the ferns. "What's a kit like you doing out here alone?" he asked. His eyes were kind, but I didn't let my guard down.

"Hunting..." I meowed cautiously. I was terrified to speak, yet I suffered worse when I remained silent. "What are you doing here?"

But he didn't answer my question. He sat down casually, wrapping his tail around his paws. "I'm Barktail. I used to live with the Clans around here. Are you familar with them?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Clans?"

Barktail shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important. So, what's your name?" I was about to answer when the undergrowth rustled behind me. I whirled around to see Storm's tail disappearing into the bushes.

"No!" I gasped. If he saw me with Barktail, he would tell Slash on me. Without saying goodbye to Barktail, I picked up my mouse and hurried away back in the direction I had come. I hurried as fast as I could, but Storm beat me anyway. Slash, Raven, Claw, and Stone were all waiting for me when I skidded into camp.

"Storm tells me you contacted someone in the woods. Who was it?" Slash growled, padding up to me.

I shrank down, gazing up at him fearfully. "I- I don't know." I whimpered. He let out a snarl and batted me aside, claws unsheathed. I let out a squeal of agony as he pounced, ripping open my nose. "Please- stop!" I wailed as he ripped open my flank with one flick of his claws.

"Tell me who it was!" Slash growled. Raven joined in with him. I closed my eyes as Raven's paw flashed out, then heard a crunching sound. For a moment I didn't know what is was, but a torturous pain in my leg told me he had broken it.

Raven backed up, splashing in the blood that was pouring from my flank. Slash's claws met my nose again, tearing at the raw area. I wailed again, but I was cut off as Raven leaped and landed on my stomach, knocking the air out of me. His claws tore at my flesh. "Who was it?!" Slash demanded.

"I-don't-know!" I choked out. Slash jabbed his paw onto my nose again, and I let out a screech of pain. I was panting and blood-soaked now, my eyes squeezed shut. Then I noticed that the pain was ebbing, even though they were still mauling me. I realized I was dying.

Just before the blackness engulfed me I looked up at Slash and meowed, "Now you'll never know." And closed my eyes for the last time.


	74. Different

**This one was hard to think up... And its short, but if your mad shoot brackenfurlover. lol, jk!!!! Bomb her w/plushies. These are the cats From Last Hope, Year's End and Obsessed.**

**Different**

The cats area all nice here- Thorn Heart and his father especially. Thorn Heart visits us every day to ask questions. He seems very interested in Clan life.

Cliff doesn't seem too friendly, but I guess he's okay. I understand. Nightshadow, the BreezeClan cat is like that. He's very loyal though- proved to be valuable on our journey.

Yes- ever since we lost our Clans, BreezeClan, DoveClan, MountainClan, and PondClan on our journey to a new Clan, the five of us have been searching for them.

Our searches have brought us here.

To the Mountains.

Kinktail feels at home here. He's a MountainClan cat. But, the rest of us are not. We've traveled many places, but nothing like this. Like the mountains.

We'll probably move on soon, and believe me, I won't miss it here.

Though we'll be missed, especially Thorn Heart. He really is obsessed with our ways.

When we're back on the ground- ground that isn't stone and beside a huge cliff- I'll be happy.

Not that it's bad here. It's okay. I mean, look how many Mountain Cats live here happily.

No, It's not that.

I guess it's just too, _different_ here.


	75. Shadows

**URG, sorry peeps. Darksoul2 changed her mind, so forget the Darksoul contest thing. She said Darksoul has to remain single... :( **

**This is Darksoul's even darker side- beware!!! Just to clear anything up, Darksoul shifted into a younger cat. **

**You'd think Darksoul would eventually run out of cats to kill.**

**Shadows**

"Are you ready to go hunting, Treepaw?" Darkpaw asked. "Mistclaw said we could go hunting together." she trotted over to where Treepaw was eating a sand crab.

"Yep! Let's go." He bounded after her as she headed for the entrance tunnel. Once out on the beach, she scented the air for any sand crabs out early. It was twilight, and usally the crabs didn't awake until later at night. The BeachClan tom padded up beside her. "Smell anything?"

"No," Darkpaw sighed. They padded along the beach together, until Darkpaw flicked her tail and leaped, catching and killing a sandpiper hopping along in the waves, searching for clams.

"Nice catch." Treepaw purred. He raced along the beach into the long shadows of the palm trees. Darkpaw let out a growl and followed him. She skidded to a halt in the shadows, glaring at the cat that waited there Oceanpaw. Treepaw was meowing something to her in obvious delight.

"I think it would be best to stay out of the shadows." she growled.

"What?" Treepaw asked, turning his head.

Darkpaw looked away. "Never mind."

--

"Darksoul." Treetail meowed, padding up to Darksoul, who was sitting beneath a plam tree, her red eyes dark. She looked up. "Would you like to see my kits? Oceanheart is finally done kitting."

Darksoul's eyes gleamed. She looked away with a growl. "No thanks."

Treetail sighed and padded away.

--

The BeachClan deputy called to Darksoul, "I'd like you to go hunting with Treetail and Sandpaw." Darksoul leaped to her paws and nodded, all too eager to go out alone with Treetail and his daughter.

They were waiting for her as she joined them, and set out for the beach. They padded along in the shadows of the palm trees. Darksoul's eyes were bright. Treetail soon scented a flock of seagulls and began sneaking up on them. Just as he was about to pounce, Darksoul struck.

Sandpaw let out a pained screech and tumbled away. Treetail whipped around. "Darksoul!" he leaped as Darksoul, furious, but she lashed out and caught the side of his head.

Then she leaped at him, barreling him away, and went after Sandpaw. Amazingly, Treetail heaved himself to his paws and grappled Darksoul away. Letting out a hiss, she flung him sideways with amazing strength.

Darksoul leaped at Sandpaw again, this time hitting her mark and biting through her throat. Treetail let out a cry."Why?" he gasped, unable to get up.

Darksoul let out an evil laugh as she gazed down at Treetail, laying bleeding on the ground next to his daughter he had tried to hard to protect. "Remember," she whispered, leaning in at him, pain and fury in her expression. "Stay out of the shadows!"


	76. But It's Not Like That

**A special plushie to whoever can guess who the speaker is!!!! Bleh, I'm feeling cheesey right now.**

**But It's Not Like That**

From the moment I saw you, I knew you were right for me.

Not _her_- I know now that she never really loved me. Neither did her son.

That's right. _Her_ son. He's no son of mine. Well, technically he is, at least. But I never loved him.

It's just so hard. I doubt that my Clan even trusts me now.

In fact, I know they don't. I'm like an outsider- especially now.

But you- you always loved me.

I understand now, why you didn't tell me who my kits were.

You were afraid- afraid I would be angry, deny it.

And I did. But I had too- my place in the Clan was at stake. And that is why.

Why I'm not good enough for you.

But I was wrong to do that.

Because you were afraid of my reaction. And now you're afraid I hate you.

But it's not like that.

I love you.


	77. Light

**The final oneshot following "Beginning" and "The End" So sad!!! :( sniffle.**

**Light**

Mouse picked his way through the forest. He had recently come to the forest around the lake after his mother had been killed by another loner. It seemed like there were many loners and rogues living around here.

In fact, probably too many rogues and loners. That's why he had left. He wanted a place to live by himself.

Just as he was about to find a place to bed up for the night, he felt the ground disappear from his paws. Mouse let out a yowl of surprise as he plummeted through the air to land in a clump of brambles.

He lay there for a moment, panting, then scrabbled away from the bush and took a look at his surroundings. It was a huge stone hollow, covered in moss and vines. But what was strange was that there appeared to be old, half collapsed dens!

"What is this place?" he wondered, glancing around. Suddenly a rasping voice startled him. He jumped and whirled around to see an elderly tom padding down a pile of rocks.

"Hello, stranger."

Mouse padded forward. "Hello. I'm Mouse. Sorry to disturb you."

The tom shook his head and motioned for Mouse to sit down. "It's okay. It's been a long time since I had a visitor. My name is Light."

The young ginger tom looked around the hollow. "What is this place, anyway?" he asked, curious.

Light heaved a sigh. "It was once the home of ThunderClan." Mouse stared, eyes huge, so Light continued, "When I was born, there were four Clans living around this lake. ThunderClan in the forest, ShadowClan in the pines, WindClan in the moor, and RiverClan by the river down on the other side of the lake. Each had their own customs and traditions, and they lived under StarClan, their warrior ancestors."

"What happened to them?" Mouse asked.

"There was a cat who- who killed many of his own Clan, including his brother and his father, and became the leader of ThunderClan. Then he gathered followers and attacked the other leaders of the Clans, one by one. Then he had all four Clans under his bloody leadership."

Mouse stared in horror. "That's terrible!" he gasped.

Light sighed again. "Well, after a while, cats just started to leave. Too many had died, and the no longer wanted to live in the Clans when it wasn't safe. Ever wonder why there's so many loners around here? That's why."

Mouse was silent for a while. Light gazed at him with a miserable expression. "I have just one question."

"Go on."

"Who was this cat?"

Light curled his lip and began padding away. Mouse stared in confusion as he stalked up the broken rocks back up to the ledge jutting out over ThunderClan's former camp. "Wait! Who was it?"

The tom turned, his eyes dark. "Me."


	78. Breakdown

**Coppertail and most of the other character belond to brackenfurlover. Sorry if I got the name of the leader wrong... **

**Also, Path of Darkness wanted me to tell you all that she is joining the Challenge too, so check hers out. Thanks!!!**

**Breakdown**

"Eaglekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Coppertail, you are a trusted warrior. I ask you to take Eaglepaw on as your apprentice." Icestar announced, standing over the DarkClan camp.

The red brown tabby tom stepped up and pressed his nose to the white and brown tabby she-cat who stared timidly up at him. He smiled invitingly and nodded to her, and she relaxed instantly.

"Eaglepaw! Falconpaw!" The Clan cheered on the two new apprentices.

------

"How did you do today, Falconpaw?" Eaglepaw bounced over to meet her brother as she and her mentor padded back into camp. "Coppertail showed me how to stalk birds. And he said that I did it perfectly!" she let out a purr.

"Be careful around him." Falconpaw muttered as he padded off to the fresh-kill pile.

Eaglepaw followed him as he dropped off his mouse. "What do you mean?" her voice was sharp. She stood stiffly as Falconpaw shot a glance at Coppertail whose ears were ever so slightly angled toward them

"You know our older siblings- that died before we were born- Deerpaw and Bearpaw, I think? They both died while on patrol with Coppertail. And not to mention Lilypaw and Dovepaw..."

"You're full of foxdung!" Eaglepaw hissed. "Besides, weren't they in love with him or something? At least, the she-cats? And I'm just his apprentice! Totally different.

Falconpaw turned away again, his pelt rippling in frustration, tail lashing. "Whatever. But when you die, don't blame me!"

--

"Are you ready to go on a patrol today, darling?" Coppertail called into the apprentices' den. Eaglepaw leaped up quickly, excitement sparkling in her eyes. She passed Falconpaw, who was glaring at her. When she met his gaze he looked away.

"Yep!" She squeezed out and joined him. "I'm not hungry- can we go now?"

"Of course," Coppertail nodded sweetly. "I'm going to show you something special today." Something about his tone of voice serenaded Eaglepaw as she followed him into the forest. It was warm, though the sun was only just rising. Eaglepaw matched her pawsteps to his so that they echoed through the quiet trees.

Coppertail paused once, and Eaglepaw asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

He hesitated, his voice still sweet when he replied, "The ravine. You must be careful, because-" here his voice became cold "-it is all too easy to fall." Eaglepaw shivered.

When they reached the ravine, Eaglepaw stared out over it in awe. "It's very beautiful." she purred, glancing at him affectionately. He was such a good mentor... and friend.

"Wanna play?" Coppertail asked suddenly. Eaglepaw jumped and turned to Coppertail. She nodded, and let out a purr as he gently knocked her over, and they rolled around in the grass together. His muscles held strength, but he was being ever so gentle as they play-faught.

Suddenly his muscles tightened and he pinned Eaglepaw down. "Too bad there's always a loser in every game. And it won't be me." Eaglepaw's eyes widened in shock as Coppertail unsheathed his claws and batted her sideways.

"No!" she yowled as he shoved her off the ravine and she plummeted to the water below. The last thing she saw was his face, peering down at her with malice.

--

DarkClan was sitting vigil for Eaglepaw. Coppertail was crouched off to the side, supposedly in severe pain. He had "broken" his ribs in his attempt to save his apprentice.

Falconpaw stared up at the sky in despair. "Oh Eaglepaw, I didn't mean for you to really die! I'm so sorry!" he whispered in despair. Then his voice rose to a wail, so that cats turned to him to stare at him. "I can't believe it happened!"

A voice whispered beside him, honeysweet. "Don't have a breakdown, Falconpaw. It's okay."

Falconpaw turned crazily to Coppertail. "Get away from me, _murderer_!" He wailed. Coppertail's eyes widened and he took a step back.


	79. Losing My Mind

**Guess who... Darksoul!!!**

**Losing My Mind **

It was a crisp morning in ThunderClan territory. Duskheart was finishing his grooming, running his furry paw around his head and ears after a good night's sleep.

He rose and stretched, deciding what to do today. He wasn't due on patrol under sundown, so he decided to go hunting.

Cheerfully, he padded out into the forest, breathing in the fresh air. He crunched through the leaves as he headed for the lake where the prey would be most plentiful now.

As he neared it, he slowed his pawsteps and began to taste the air for prey.

Very soon, he scented a mouse, and detected it scuffling by the roots of a tree.

Pricking hs ears and keeping his weight on his haunches, he slid forward until he was in good striking postion and leaped.

The mouse let out a squeak as it died. Duskheart buried it among the leaves and continued on.

The next thing he scented was blackbird. He pinpointed it pecking at some seeds on the ground just behind a bush.

When he crouched, he could no longer see it, but scent and sound told him where it was. He crept closer and closer... and leaped.

The black she-cat let out a screech of surprise as he landed on her back. But Duskheart was even more surprised.

He jumped away and rolled sideways, ready to apologize, but she was gone.

Duskheart backed up, staring after the blackbird that was flying away in front of him. He blinked a few times, but it didn't disappear.

As he picked up his thrush to head back to camp, he muttered, "I must be losing my mind."


	80. How I Used to Be

**How I Used To Be **

I am a murderer. I may not really have killed anyone yet, but I doubt that means anything.

I tried to kill my own Clan leader. LEADER! And I used to like him so much...

Everything changed when Squirrelflight said no. When she took Brambleclaw over me.

I swore I'd get revenge- it hurt so much.

And I did get it. Nearly. When Hawkfrost offered to help me hurt Squirrelflight while testing Brambleclaw as well, it was just too good to be true.

Of couse I accepted, why not?

Sometimes I felt guitly after that. But I never regreted it.

Then when the fire came into camp-I was going to kill Squirrelflights kits now, since I'd failed at killing her father.

But once again I failed. They weren't even her kits.

So then I was going to reveal her secret. Failed again, didn't I? Killed by Hollyleaf!

The shame.

Once I would have not done this. Before Squirrelflight, when it was just me, I would not have.

I would have let it pass. But that pain in my heart changed me.

That's how I used to be, anyway.


	81. Wanna Be

**Wanna Be**

"RiverClan, attack!" Reedstar yowled, leading his warriors into battle with the ShadowClan cats.

"Attack!" Pinestar screeched, meeting Reedstar's Clan with bared teeth. The two Clans fell together with angry screeches and yowls.

The first cat Amberpelt met up with was a mangy ShadowClan tabby, who delivered a powerful blow to her head. Amberpelt let out a yowl and leaped back at him.

She bowled him sideways, rolling in the mud along the lakeshore, leaping after him and clamping her jaws down on his leg until he squealed and scrabbled away. Then she tackled a small gray she-cat.

The she-cat kicked out strongly, hitting Amberpelt in the face. She let out a hiss of pain and knocked the smaller cat to the ground. Just as she was about to go at her again, another tom got in the way.

Amberpelt found herself up against Smoketalon, a tom who she had known a bit too well. They had begun to meet eachother in secret, but all that changed.

Smoketalon had found a mate in ShadowClan. He had felt very guilty, and apologized profusely, but Amberpelt did not forgive easily.

Amberpelt glared at him and leaped. He winced, unable to attack her. "Coward!" He didn't reply. "Be a real warrior! You can fight me!"

Amberpelt lashed out at Smoketalon again, who flinched away. "See! You're no warrior! You're just a wanna be!"


	82. Exchange

**Exchange **

"But why can't I be a warrior too?" Smallkit wailed. His siblings were going to be made apprentices today, but not him.

He had been born with crooked paws, so that he had to limp everywhere. It slowed him up drastically. The whole Clan pitied him, but there was nothing they could do to help him. He had tried hard to practice walking normally, but his walking had not improved.

His dream was just to be normal, but that was obviously too much to ask for.

Oakstar wrapped his tail aroud his son comfortingly. "I'm very sorry. But there are other pathes than being a warrior- especially when-"

"Don't say it!" Smallkit growled. "I know what you'll say!" he tore away from Oakstar and limped back into the nursery where he slumped down and fell into a miserable sleep.

"All Cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar's yowl summoned the Clan, jerking Smallkit awake.

Boulderkit and Foxkit were bounding out of the nursery excitedly. "Are you coming, Smallkit?" Foxkit asked.

"Why bother?" Smallkit snarled. Foxkit sighed and followed her brother out. Smallkit closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But just as he was about to drift away, the Clan's' calling 'Foxpaw! Boulderpaw!' disturbed him.

Smallkit heaved himself to his paws and began limping out into the clearing. He glared at the cats who turned sympatheticly to look at him as he limped out.

Forcing himself to sound happy, he called, "Foxpaw! Boulderpaw!" Foxpaw bounded over and licked Smallkit between the ears, purring.

"Thank you so much!" she purred. "I love you, Smallkit."

Smallkit sighed. "But that still won't make me a warrior, I'm afraid. Nothing will."

Oakstar turned to Smallkit. "Though you won't be training, Smallkit, I wish to change you're name to Smallpaw, because you are of age now."

"Smallpaw! Smallpaw!" the Clan's cheers seemed louder than ever.

Smallpaw smiled. "Does this mean I can try to be a warrior?" he asked. He didn't miss the exchange between the medicine cat and Oakstar, and before he even said anything, Smallpaw knew the answer was no.


	83. Before the Storm

**This is basically an altercation of Not Tonight. **

**Before the Storm **

"The storm is almost here." A huge golden cat leaped over the tiny kit hidden in the grass. Lightening highlighted the sky, showing a line of cats padding into the hollow. A ginger tom with a red tail nearly stepped on the kit, but he padded forward still, unaware. The air was thick with tension.

"The gathering didn't go well." A silver she-cat mewed. "StarClan sent clouds and we broke up."

The golden tom leaped onto a ledge jutting out from the side of the hollow. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He ignored the lightning. This time, with it came thunder. The kit in the patch of grass stared in horror as visions flashed through it's mind.

_"Roseheart! Go!" The giant ginger tom shoved the elder out of the camp. "Darkspots! Where is Fleetfoot?" _

_"Fleetfoot's with Dawnheart." A black and white tom meowed. "Come on Flametail. The camp is under attack!" He leaped sideways. "ShadowClan are driving us out!" _

_Flametail turned as a black tom leaped onto a small kit. "Moodkit!" He leaped and wrestled the tom backward, but the kit fell down the side of the hollow. _

_"Flametail! Retreat!" A patchy red and white tom pelted past him. The black tom leaped onto the ledge above the leader's den. _

_"Run, ThunderClan! You're weak!" _

_"We'll return!" Flametail spat and followed his clanmate. _

"I heard the gathering went badly!" A silver and black tom meowed. "Tigerstar, what happened?"

The golden tom heaved a sigh. "I thought since Midnightstar died moons ago Tawnystar would be less agressive. But things have gotten worse. He demanded hunting rights as far as our side of the lake!"

"Typical ShadowClan!" The ginger tom yowled. Other cats raised their voices in agreement.

"It's been so long ago since ThunderClan were driven out of their home. Now we're back and here to stay, but as long as we stand strong. As you know, RiverClan have given up, and ShadowClan ruled more than half of their territory." Tigerstar meowed.

A black tabby she-cat with white stripes leaped onto the Highledge beside Tigerstar. "If I may speak," She dipped her head. Tigerstar nodded.

"Go on Rainstream."

"We know ShadowClan is powerful. Don't you think it would be time to appoint three new warriors?" Her eyes gleamed. "Before the storm." Thunder answered her.

"Yes!" A gray tom agreed. "Swiftpaw is ready to be a warrior."

"As is Gingerpaw." The silver she-cat mewed.

Tigerstar glanced at the sky, expecting it to start raining any minute. "Very well. Graystorm, Rainstream, and Shiningpelt, are your apprentices ready to be warriors?" The three cats each dipped their heads.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ansestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the black and white tom. "Swiftpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Swiftpaw meowed. His words were followed by lightening.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from now on you will be known as Swiftstep. We honor you for your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Tigerstar turned to a fluffy ginger she-cat. "Gingerpaw, you you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gingerpaw nodded eagerly. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Tigerstar purred, but the kit wasn't listening anymore.

_"She was young to join StarClan," A brown tabby tom meowed._

_"Too young. She wasn't meant to die yet." A flame-colored tom meowed, looking at the tiny kit. "Bramblestar, should we send her back?" _

_Bramblestar blinked. "It isn't that simple, Firestar." _

_"But it's possible." A fluffy gray she-cat purred. _

_"You would know." Bramblestar nudged her. "You were the second cat to be sent back to earth." _

_"She has a destiny like no other cat." the gray she-cat meowed. _

"Swiftstep! Gingerheart! Skyrunner!" The cats were calling, and jolted the kit back to reality. Just as she was about to turn away, the first raindrop fell. And then the storm broke.


	84. Trapped

**These are the cats From Last Hope, Obesessed, and Different. **

**Trapped **

"Goodbye!"

"We'll miss you!"

The Mountain Cats called fairwell as the group of Clan cats padded off along the edge of the cliff. Landslide had told them to follow the trail and then into a cave to reach the forest and get out of the moutains.

"Is this the right way?" Nightshadow grumbled. "It sure is taking long!"

"This is the way Landslide told us!" Redfur snapped. "Just be quiet." Nightshadow snorted and fell into silence. Very soon, they came upon a huge cave, with stones like teeth hanging down from the roof. Inside it was dark.

Mousefleck looked at it suspiciously. "Doesn't seem too safe, does it?" Flowersong shook her head.

Kinktail padded past Redfur and the others confidently. "Well, I trust Landslide. He's a good cat. Now are you coming or not?" Redfur followed him, and after hesitation, so did Mousefleck and Flowersong. Nightshadow rolled his eyes and padded in last.

"It sure is dark in here." muttered Redfur. "Watch your step." They padded along in the darkness, following the main tunnel. The air was frosty and soon they were lightheaded.

Nightshadow began compaining. "Ugh! This is terrible!"

Suddenly Refur bumped into something. "Hey! This is a dead end! We went the wrong way!" He felt along the wall, and sure enough, there was no other entrance.

"We were fools to go in here!" Nightshadow growled.

"Redfur...what's that rumbling noise?" Mousefleck asked warily. Now the tunnel was shaking too.

"Look out!" Redfur gasped. He shoved Kinktail into Flowersong and rolled away on the ground. Where Kinktail had just been standing was now a pile of rocks.

"Oh great!" Nightshadow yowled. "We're trapped!"


	85. I'm On My Way

**I'm On My Way **

The morning was gray and cloudy as Thorntail's patrol headed for the ShadowClan border. But Applepaw and Junepaw, Thorntail and Snowstep's apprentices, didn't seem bothered by the dreary weather.

"Bet you can't beat me to the-" Thorntail cut Applepaw off.

"We're near the ShadowClan border now. You must be cautious!" he warned her. Applepaw sighed, but obeyed.

The border was quiet, but recently marked. As Thorntail renewed the ThunderClan markers, four ShadowClan cats stalked out of the undergrowth. "Ahh, ThunderClan!" snarled Darkfang.

"We're not crossing your border," Snowstep meowed. "No need to threaten us." She padded forward beside Thorntail, whose fur was beginning to rise. Applepaw was backing up, but Junepaw looked fascinated.

Darkfang slunk forward. "No, but soon this won't be the border. ShadowClan needs more territory."

Thorntail rolled his eyes. "Back to this again? Honestly!"

"Attack!" The four cats leaped upon ThunderClan. Darkfang pinned Thorntail down, clawing out his brown tabby fur. Thorntail writhed and twisted, throwing Darkfang off.

Applepaw and Junepaw were bravely fighting a huge gray tabby twice their size, but he knocked Junepaw away and pounced upon Applepaw, who yowled in fear.

Snowstep tried to break away from the gray and white tom that held her to help Applepaw, but a tabby she-cat was waiting and pinned her down. She let out a screech.

Darkfang backed away from Thorntail as the gray tabby dragged Applepaw into ShadowClan territory. "Back to our camp!" he called. And then they were gone.

"They took Applepaw!" Junepaw wailed.

Thorntail was trembling. "You wait here!" he turned away and pelted through the forest back toward the camp. His paws flew, and he could barely see the forest around him.

Thorntail skidded to a halt in ThunderClan camp, panting heavily. "Graypelt!" he gasped. "ShadowClan took Applepaw!"

Applepaw's father snarled and fur stood on end. He sprinted for the entrance. "Hold on Applepaw! I'm on my way!"


	86. Please, NO

**OH yeah!!! Chapteh 86!!! WHOOT!!! lol This one is only 208 words. :( It's not too good either. But 0h well.**

**Please, NO! **

Exhileration flowed through Eagleheart as the small golden tom realized where he was. He knew this place!

He was almost home. The young WindClan tom rushed forward across the open moor.

He had been captured by twolegs for many moons and had finally gotten away. Now he was traveling home. It had taken him long, but now he was finally back.

His paws skimmed the ground and he rushed down the hill with the wind in his fur. He was almost home...

"I'm back! It's me!" he let out a triumphant yowl as he burst into WindClan camp. Then he stopped cold.

It was empty no one there, no sign that cats ever had lived here. But it was his old camp. He would never forget his home.

Eagleheart searched the camp for signs of life, but there was nothing.

"They're gone." he realized. "I'm still alone. I always will be."

He sat down in the center of the camp in despair. "No, no no!" He roared. "No! I can't be alone forever! Please, NO!"


	87. Losing Control

**Losing Control **

I thought for sure my plans would work. After all, Boulder told me that Scourge was inevitable.

And he agreed to ally BloodClan with TigerClan!

Everything was going just as planned. We would defeat them.

The stinking kittypet Firestar and foolish Tallstar came to fight, but after we weakened WindClan I knew they didn't stand a chance.

They were barely fit to fight us. I could see the horror in their eyes as I signaled to the BloodClan cats.

Firestar knew he was beaten. They were going to lose. The odds were 0 to 100.

I was totally in control. For then. Probably only then.

When that revolting kittypet told Scourge and the other three Clans what I had done to ThunderClan, Scourge refused to fight for me.

Well, perhaps he would have anyway.

But now I was losing control of the Clans.

When I ordered him to fight, he would not. I attacked him, meaning to kill him.

After all, he was a tiny little kit, and I a Clan leader. But by then I had no control at all.

He killed me, ripping me apart with his long dog teeth claws.

Now I wander the dark forest alone. I have come to a conclusion:

Maybe I never did have any control over him after all.


	88. Not The Same

**Thank you to Icefox19 who typed the outline/rough draft for me! (I added a LOT) I hope you don't mind, I changed Leopardspots name to Leopardtail. I also changed the place where the flashback was.**

**Not the Same **

_Come, my love." Leopardtail purred to his mate, his beloved. He led the way through the woods. _

_"She's mine!" A voice hissed. A black body slid out of the bushes. More cats followed, their eyes hungry for blood._

_"I know this cat! My father hated him; he tried taking me when I was a kit! Help me!" She wailed, her eyes wild. _

_"I won't let you take her!" Leopardtail leaped at him. Scourge rolled out of the way and tripped Leopardtail up with his claws. Then he leaped on the larger golden tom. Suddenly, a squeal came from behind, furious, filled with agony. Leopardtail twisted around and looked back. They had her._

_"No!" He had looked away for one second. Just one, Scourge slashed his muzzle and he flew across the woods, slamming into a tree. The world around him was fuzzy._

_"No!" A voice yowled. It was Scourge. He jumped at Leopardtail and pinned him to the floor. His mate was standing in a ring...of fire! Leopardtail struggled, but Scourge helf him back. He was forced to gaze helplessly after her._

_Her last words tore his heart into pieces. _

_"If I had never met you, I would be safe. But you told Scourge on me, after I had managed to escape from him before. I hate you Leopardtail, I hope you rot and burn to death!" She hissed as she burned. Then her agonized shreik ripped the air as the flames lapped at her pelt._

_"NO!" Leopardtail screamed in anguish. _

_--_

"Leopardtail," Goosefeather's voice rang out from the back of the rock that served as the medicine den. "You have to come away from there. Grieving isn't going to help!" He told his brother, who was crouched miserably in a nest where sick cats usually slept.

"I can't!" Leopardtail called back, his voice ringing with sorrow. "You know what she did to me! I just can't come!" For a moment, pity shone in Goosefeather's eyes, then it vanished as he saw the golden tom hunched in his nest.

"It's been almost a whole 12 moons! Get over it!" The medicine cat's voice shook with rage.

"You know what she did to me and you know what she meant to me! I can't forget about her when she left a little kitten behind! Her kitten reminds me of her everyday, and it's killing me. Never will I let this go!" A breif silence met his words, then a voice whispered in his ears.

"We meet again."

"No, not again. We've just met recently." Leopardtail said sarcasticly.

"Well, a little misbehavior..I see. Thank you for getting him here," said the voice, velvetly smooth and so quiet Leopardtail had to strain his ears.

"Of course, master." Now it was a real voice, the voice of a cat. Goosefeather.

"You!" Leapordspots stood up and felt the rage burn in his stomach. "You were working with him! That's how he knew about her! I hate you, how could you do this to me?! After I nearly died saving your mate and your kits?! How could you!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about? I never loved them? Now I have a litter of kits for my master to train." Goosefeather replied calmly.

"Now," said the voice. "Let's get him like we did her."

"Scourge, you will never get me!" Leopardtail screamed, shaking with fear and anger. "Or the kit!"

"After him." Scourge snarled, an invisible shadow among the blackness of the medicine den's deepest corner. Goosefeather jumped at Leopardtail and they met in midair. Leopardtail tore his claws down his side.

"After everything I did for you!" Leopardtail snarled and slashed his brother's throat. Goosefeather ducked and rolled, facing his brother, still just as calm as before. Leopardtail stared. "After everything...I still love you."

"No!" Scourge screamed. Featherflash, and Darktalon, Goosefeather's kits rounded the corner and saw Leopardtail there. Darktalon's eyes narrowed leaped for his father. The cat he had hated since birth.

"Traitor! You betrayed Leopardtail's mate to Scourge!" Featherflash followed. They slashed at his throat and he screamed in agony. Blood washed over the medicine den's floor._  
_  
Leopardtail watched as the two cats who had killed their father turned to him, sympathy in their eyes for the cat that had saved them before. But there was blood on their paws. "It's just not the same without her." he muttered.


	89. Ghost

**Please vote in my poll before I update a real story. I want at least 10 votes!! **

**To Icefox19: I give you a Gingerpaw plushie for all the help you have given me!**

**Ghost **

"Please, tell a story!" Silverkit begged Wolfclaw. Birchkit jumped up and down in excitement. From the moment these kits were born, he knew that they would be truble. They were always in the elders' den, bugging for a story. But he didn't mind.

"Again?" He purred to his grandkits. "Okay, well, let's see. What would you like?" he asked, shifting to get comfortable.

"A scary story!" Birchkit's eyes widened. "Please?

Wolfclaw was silent for a moment, his eyes distant. "I know what I can tell you. It is a true story. But if you have nightmares, don't blame me."

Silverkit let out a squeal of excitement as Wolfclaw began his tale. "I was a little apprentice, a young cat. I was climbing a tree when my mentor yowled from below, 'Get down from there Wolfpaw!'

'Why?' I'd replied. 'I like it up here.' She yowled again and when I looked down below, she was gone. My mentor was always watching over me, so it was weird that she left. I ran down the tree as fast as I could without tearing a claw. When I got down, I started to search for her scent. When I found it, I followed it."

"Where you scared?" Silverkit asked.

Wolfclaw nodded. "Of course. She was my mentor, and she suddenly disappeared. Now please don't interrupt." He began his story again.

"When I found her, she was dead, laying in a pool of blood between two rocks.. I tried as hard as I could to get her to wake up, but it didn't work. She just layed there." For a moment, the elder's voice trembled, then he began again.

"'She had low expectations for you, you know?' A voice hissed behind me. It was thick with malice, and whispered in a hushed tone. I turned in all directions but couldn't find where the voice had come from.

'Who are you and what do you want from us?' I asked. Of course I was terrified, but this cat was a murderer, and needed to be dealt with.

'I want you, oh precious Wolfpaw.' Suddenly a black at appeared beside me. I jumped. In fact I nearly jumped out of my fur. 'I've watched you. You're a good one to take.' The cat hissed as it encircled me.

'Why do you want me?' I snarled, shaking with fear. The cat said nothing."

"Who _was_ it?" Silverkit burst out, trembling.

Wolfclaw fixed his gaze on her and then continued the story, not answering. "Suddenly, it slashed it's claws across my side and I tackled it. I started to bite down on its tail, but it shoved my away with amazing strength. I leaped back at it and clawed its stomach with my hind paws. The cat flipped me around and I ended up on bottom.

'You think you're so tough and brave?' The cat taunted. 'You're weak, just like she was.' I felt rage burn deep inside my belly. I wasn't weak. I snapped at the cat face and it backed away. I leaped at it and pinned it down.

'"Never.' I snarled. 'Call. me. weak.' I snarled and slashed its throat a couple times. I watched as the cat died before dragging it onto the Thunderpath. My fury blinded me and I watched as monsters flew by, ruffling my fur.

"Suddenly, before my eyes the black cat rose, though I had just killed it. It walked straight through the monsters and vanished into ShadowClan territory. The last I saw of it was its glittering eyes before it disappeared."

"Was that true?" Birchkit demanded, his eyes wide.

Wolfclaw nodded. "You know what it was?" he asked. "A _ghost_." Then he turned away and curled up in his nest.

"What? Wolfclaw!" Silverkit wailed. But the elderly tom didn't reply. She exchanged a scared glance with her brother. "Woah..."


	90. Mask

**Please vote in my poll before I update a real story. I want at least 10 votes!! **

**I do not own Coppertail or some of the other stories. Just own Falconslash and Flashpaw. In order to understand this, you have to read "Breakdown" and also a few of brackenfurlover's stories, including "Wanna Play?" and "All Just a Game", and "Unfinished" **

**WoW this is long!!**

**Mask **

"Falconslash, would you go on patrol with Blackpelt and Flashpaw?" Coppertail meowed. He was sitting on a rock at the edge of the camp. He had been deputy for three moons, and Falconslash had sworn never to listen to his orders.

The gray-brown tom with a white splash of fur on his chest turned and glared at Coppertail. The deputy met his gaze evenly. "No."

Coppertail's eyes flashed in fury and he unsheathed his claws. Falconslash leaped to his paws, but the golden tom was back to normal, calm as ever. He narrowed his eyes, and padded gently over to the younger cat. "Falconslash, I truly am sorry about your...sister. But it's time to let it go. That was two seasons ago." His voice was sweet as honey, but Falconslash wasn't fooled.

"Whatever." he snarled. "I'll go with Blackpelt. Come on." he jerked his head to where the black tom was waiting expectantly by the camp entrance. He joined their patrol as they skirted the border, and plodded along at the back.

When they returned, he stalked angrily back into camp. Burningstar and Coppertail were sitting side-by-side. The leader looked scrawny and old next to his deputy, and Falconslash realized that he didn't have many lives left. And if Coppertail became leader...

"Falconslash, can we talk to you?" Even his voice was tired. He pushed away a shiver and padded bitterly over to where they waited.

"Did you snitch on me?" he snarled at Coppertail.

The golden tom dipped his head. "I confided in my leader my concerns for you. Is there something bugging you?" His eyes really were anxious. He would have believed he really cared about me, except for the challenging glint in them that shone no matter what his expression.

"_YOU_!" he snarled, his fur rising. "You _murdered_ my sister!"

Pain shone in Coppertail's eyes. _Fake_ pain, he realized. Falconslash held back another outburst as his voice choked, "You don't have to remind what happened to both of my apprentices. I know."

_That cat is the best faker in the forest._

"Falconslash!" Burningstar sounded furious. His eyes bore into Falconslash, and he shrank back. "I don't know where you got that idea into your head. He broke his ribs and nearly his neck trying to save her."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

--

"Flashkit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flashpaw," Burningstar meowed. Falconslash wasn't paying attention. It was just another apprentice ceremony. Who cared?

"Falconslash, you will be her mentor." Falconslash jerked his head up. The young ginger she-cat was staring wide-eyed at her mentor, whose ruffled fur and dull eyes stood out among the well-groomed DarkClan.

He rose stiffly and padded up to the front of the crowd of cats. "I trust that you will mentor her well," but Burningstar's voice held a command in it. _Why give me an apprentice?_ He wondered grumpily. Flashpaw padded nervously up to Falconslash.

"I'm sure this is your doing!" Falconslash snarled at Coppertail, sitting at his leader's shoulder. "Give him an apprentice then kill both of them!" Flashpaw shrank back, looking from the crazed cat to Coppertail, sitting calmly, his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Falconslash, you _will_ mentor this apprentice and do it well." Burningstar spat. The Clan began murmuring uneasily, but the leader silenced them. Falconslash swiveled his head back to his apprentice and stooped down to touch noses with her. He didn't meet her gaze, afraid of the digust and fear he was sure he'd find in it.

--

"Um, Falconslash, can we go training...today?" Flashpaw cautiously approached her mentor. It was two days since her apprentice ceremony, and the only training she'd recieved was when Blackpelt took her for a run around the territory.

Burningstar padded over behind Falconslash. "Of course." his voice held the smallest hint of a snarl. Falconslash heaved a sigh. He had to change. _This apprentice has_ nothing _to do with Coppertail. Nothing at all._ He told himself.

"Alright, Flashpaw. Let's go."

Just as he was heading out of the tunnel with Flashpaw trotting happily beside him, he saw Graypaw flash a warning glance at his sister Snowpaw, before she hurried to join the deputy waiting for her. Falconslash's ears pricked. It seemed like a repeat of what happened to Eaglepaw.

Although he was worried, he decided he owed it to his Clan and apprentice, so he pushed it out of his mind and continued along with Flashpaw.

When they returned to camp, Coppertail was sitting alone, trembling. _Oh no. Oh _no_._

Graypaw was crouched off to the side, his head bowed. It had happened. He didn't even need to ask what. Snowpaw was dead. Falconslash stalked stiffly over to Coppertail. "_Murderer_!"

The deputy didn't move. Falconslash crouched to spring, but thought better of it. _Burningstar will rip my throat out_, he thought. Remembering how he had felt when Eaglepaw had died, he hurried over to Graypaw.

"You knew too, didn't you?' He asked. Graypaw looked up as the warrior went on. "He won't stop. But he must."

Graypaw sighed. "He killed her. He killed them all." His voice shook.

Falconslash's old wound was opened again, of Eaglepaw's dead, but he continued. "Coppertail puts on quite a mask when he wants to. But now two of us know. We can stop him if we try."

**Okay, what happens next will probably detirmine what brackenfurlover thinks. I hope she reads this.**


	91. Present

**Gingerstar14: Oh greetings. My Present document seems to have been mysteriously deleted. -stabs fanfiction- Well, I had to type it all up again. I decided just to quickly get my stupid "Challenge of The 100 Tales" Done, since I only have like 10 to go and already have a few mapped out. **

**Blehhh.... So whatever. Enjoy. For any of you that still read my stuff. Right now I'm like non-existant -.- **

**Also a warning for this- very VERY gory at the end. XD**

**Present **

His pawsteps quickened instinctively as he left the loving forest behind him and crossed into the darker half of his world. A pause at the side of the Thunderpath told him no monsters were in sight. For a moment, he was an apprentice again, carefree and innocent to the horrors _she_ had unleashed on him. His mentor, warning him "Stay away from twolegplace..." The lean black tom sprinted across the hard black surface while he could, before the monster closed in.

_Stay away from twolegplace._ Hah.

He paused to scent the air warily, drawing in the harsh, foul air. No cats were nearby. But, unlike in the forest, that didn't mean anything. Danger lurked everywhere. Twolegs, dogs, monsters. The tom pressed on, along the narrow sidewalk and past the fishmonger where he sometimes stopped to scrounge for fish. The sign would have said "Closed" had he been able to read, but all he cared was that no one was around. Not even cats. Not today.

He rounded a corner and took a route along a narrow alley to a dark side of town where no twolegs passed by, pushing their young ones in strange pelts on wheels, or even lone twolegs looking sad and buried in their pelts. No one else was around, and as he hurried along at a nearly running pace, the nests got shabbier and shabbier, until he stopped at a tall warehouse with boards across the door. It didn't look inviting, to say the least.

The tom squeezed in through a hole near the blocked-off entrance and paused, trying to catch his breath. What would she say when she saw him return? The thought sent shudders through him. Then he began his descent up a long set of narrow blocks, pausing to stare out the large, dirty glass window halfway up.

Finally, knowing he could delay no longer, he hauled himself up the last few and padded into the room directly across from the stairwell. She was there, her back to him. Her gray fur was unusually sleek and clean. The tom caught the scent of blood in the air. Then he saw it.

His brother's body curled up in the corner, mouth agape and sightless eyes staring off into the distance. His throat was torn out.

The tom uttered a scream and she whirled around. "Cinder! You've finally decided to return have you? Well, you've got another thing coming!" her green eyes flashed angrily, but not as fast as her paw could flash. Cinder resisted the urge to scream again as blood welled from his nose and above his eye. He backed away cautiously. "Get back here." Claws tore into his soft flesh and ripped his fur. This time Cinder let out a wail, the blood streaming from his cheek.

"W-wait, Sh-shadow. I-I'm sorry. I should have-" Shadow pinned him down effortlessly, sinking her claws into his chest fur.

"Let me tell you something: You. Should. Not. Have. Come. Back. And now you will suffer the same thing as your brother." Her face was dangerously close to his. Cinder tried to look her in the eye but failed. Pain lanced through his skull suddenly, and he felt sticky blood ooze from the back of his neck. Shadow raked her claws down his back, then pinned him on the ground, belly-up.

Cinder tried to remember his warrior training. _You were once Cinder_paw_, be a warrior!_ He told himself. But Shadow held him down, her long talons scoring his belly-fur, and he was already half-dazed from his bleeding nose and cheek. "Ah, Cinder. You were always a stupid one," Shadow scoffed, seeing his pitiful efforts. "You always needed me to look after you, to give you everything you needed. Well not anymore!"

For a moment, she wasn't seeing the scrawny gray tom who cowered beneath her. She saw a muscular tom with black stripes down his gray back. He looked at her not in fear, but in disgust, telling her she wasn't good enough. With a sudden burst of rage, she grabbed his throat and flung him across the room, seeing only blood. Still almost blinded, she leaped for him, clawing out his chest, feeling fur and blood fly.

Shadow's claws dug around his bones, using both her bloody paws and mouth, until she found her goal. She tore out his heart, further bloodying the hardwood floor. "Have a present!" she snarled, spraying blood across the almost-invisible gray fur.

Shadow stood there, covered in blood, watching the sun set. "Mink," she whispered. "Where did I go wrong?" Because now her sons' bodies ly at her paws.


	92. Who Are You?

**Who Are You? **

**Everyone knows by now that Darksoul belongs to Darksoul2, right? Right! Moo. o.O**

"Come on, Emily!" the young girl called to her sister who was dancing about in the yard, spinning in circles and throwing snow. "Time to go to the store!"

Emily stopped dancing and skipped over to where her sister and mother were getting in the small blue car. She was about f0ur years old, and her long brown hair was now covered in snow. Halfway there her foot landed on unseen ice and slid out from under her. She landed hard on the sidewalk.

As Emily wailed, her older sister ran to get her and almost slipped herself. They soon got Emily settled in the car, and as her mom hurried around to get in, she muttered, "Black ice. I hope it's not on the _roads_ today as well,"

As the car drove off down the driveway, a black bird crouched underneath a holly bush covered with snow murmured, "_Black_ ice?"

--

"So, what can you scent, Owlpaw?" Tigerstripe asked his apprentice. The young black tom stretched his nose up and breathed in the cold, crisp air, leaving his breath hanging in the air as he exhaled.

"Thunderpath," he wrinkled his nose. "We're close to twolegplace."

Tigerstripe nodded. He turned away. "Let's go back to camp." He didn't mention to his young apprentice that this place made him so nervous, not because of the monsters or twolegplace, but something much worse...

Owlpaw turned and padded happily after his mentor, kicking up snow as he spun. Tigerstripe glanced over his shoulder again. No one. But as soon as he turned back around, a voice sounded right behind them.

"Oh Tiger, where are you going?" His fur stood on end and Owlpaw whipped around with a snarl.

"Who are you? Get off our territory!" He challenged. A lithe black she-cat was sitting there, tail wrapped around her paws and her crimson eyes shining bright.

Tigerstripe began backing away. "Darksoul..."

Darksoul's mouth twisted into a half-snarl, half-grin. "Ah, Tiger. Joined the _Clans_, did you? I always knew you had low preferences, but really? Hah!"

"What's wrong with the Clans?" Owlpaw asked, looking warily as his mentor, the cat he had considered to be a very strong cat, was shaking violently, his eyes never leaving the mysterious black she-cat.

Darksoul laughed this time. But she ignored Owlpaw. "You said you weren't scared of my fire. But what about _black_ fire?" Her eyes grew cold again.

Tigerstripe stuttered, "B-black fire?"

"Have you ever heard of black ice? It lies on the road, invisible. And the opposite of ice is..." she prompted.

"Water?" He muttered.

"Wrong!" Darksoul growled. "The opposite of ice is fire! So what have I brought? Black fire!" A haze filled the air, a shimmer of black flashed, and suddenly Tigerstripe let out an agonized scream. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Owlpaw watched with wide eyes. "Stop it! Stop it!" he begged. Darksoul raised a paw and Tigerstripe lay still in the snow. He crouched and stared at the cat who had just murdered his mentor. "Who _are _you?" he whispered.


	93. Bleed It Out

_Preface _

_Zomg, are things REALLY looking up? O= U tell me! Muahahahaha _

_Oh yeah, and I wanted the adress the fact that cats can't actually kiss. xD (nor can they cry or turn emo) _

_Thank you so much to: rosepetal24, Autmnshine of Oceanclan, Bird that flies at Dawn, Hawksky, Shadowave, Luminous Snow, and Starfirebeam. I want you all to have a Thorn plushie!_

**Recovering**

As they padded into the hole of a den, exhausted from yet another day of hunting, Fire's denmates were shocked to find her sitting up and grooming her pelt. She didn't look up as they approached, and she wasn't surprised when no one really bothered to say anything as they began to settle down for as long as they could until their mates would call them up for some reason or another.

"Did you see how angry Purnak was?" Amber whispered as she curled up, yawning tiredly.

Jessica's ear twitched. "He was really pissed off at Thorn," She sounded almost smug that the tom she hated was in hot water with the tom she hated even more.

"Thorn isn't usually rebelious, not like Torch sometimes is," Amber commented.

Fire glanced over at them as she finished grooming. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to them again, or if she should just curl up in a ball and forget about them like before. When Autumn wondered aloud what he could have done, she meowed without thinking, "He was talking to me and Purnak didn't like it." Suddenly all three other she-cats were gaping at her. Awkward, Fire twitched her ears and laid back down.

Finally Jessica snorted, "Why was Thorn talking to you? Was he harassing you or something?"

"N-no..." she glanced at her paws, suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut and let things the way they had been. Unfortunately now she couldn't think straight because her head was buzzing with thoughts of the kind, quiet tabby who had helped her out of the hole. "He gave me something to eat,"

Autumn glanced at Fire with sympathy. "Did he hurt you?"

Suddenly Fire let out a hiss. "No! Great StarClan, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't dead!"

Once again everyone was staring, and a familiar pain hit her. She had said Star_Clan_. Wincing, Fire laid back down, turning her back to them all. She listened to them whispering among themselves, and later, when she was sure no one was awake once again she dug claws into her foreleg, biting her lip to keep back a whimper. And once again she found temporary relief in focusing on physical pain. Only after she fell asleep, her dreams weren't all dark and haunted. Coming from the dark like a band of light padded a familiar brown tabby, green eyes sparkling.

OOO

Thorn continued to sneak food down for Fire. She slowly began to gain more strength as she ate not only the morsels that Purnak brought but also the sometimes whole pieces of prey he brought. His visits were usually kind of awkward, since Fire didn't know what to say to him without revealing just how much she liked him. If she admitted it he would probably be so disgusted he would stop bringing her food.

She couldn't stop cutting herself- it just relieved the pain she still had inside her, but now she could speak to her denmates sometimes, and she noted that they all looked at her with surprise each time. None of them mentioned that Thorn's scent kept reappearing in the den, but she was sure they noticed it.

One day when the den was once again empty Fire found that she could walk around a few steps on her healing leg without it hurting very much. She was secretly elated, and shared it with Thorn the next time he visited. He had padded down the tunnel with a small bird in his jaws. Fire smiled at him, actually in a good mood and mewed, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he set down the bird at her paws and looked down at her, his eyes soft. For a moment she was lost in them as he held her gaze, wishing her own green eyes could be that shade.

"I can walk on my leg now," she meowed, breaking eye contact to start gulping down the bird.

To her surprise he let out a happy purr. "That's great. I should ask Purnak if I could take you hunting,"

Hunting? With Thorn watching? Fire suddenly felt sick. She could never do well if he was watchng, and especially while she was slightly injured. "Um... I dont know if that would be a good idea..."

"Why?" he asked, his voice as soft and warm as his eyes.

She winced. "Uh, well, umm.. I don't want you to get in trouble..." _Or see how awful I would be now..._

He smiled. "No, really, it's okay. I'll talk to Purnak. He'll let me if it means you'll be hunting for him again." And why would I want that? she thought, suddenly bitter.

"No. We can wait 'till later." she muttered, laying down.

Thorn glanced at her for a few moments, then sighed and shrugged. "Okay, well, see you later then." He blinked, taking a step toward her, then turned away and headed out of the hole. She hadn't missed the disappointed and slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Wait...Thorn...?" she called hesitantly, suddenly wanting to tell him why she didn't want him to see her hunt- because she would be no good, and just because she was hurt. Because he was the most handsome, kind, lovable tom in the whole world...

"Yeah?" he paused again, looking wary.

She chickened out, lying her head back down. "You too." He let out a slight purr and padded out.

"Why did you let him go?" She snarled to herself after he was gone, tears welling up in her eyes. Would she ever be able to tell him?


End file.
